Where I Belong: One Year Later
by theputz913
Summary: This is our follow-up to Where I Belong ( which you can find posted under purplangel, who is co-writing this story). Please take the time to read it before you dive in to this installment! The Where I Belong series is our version of what we want Caskett's "Always" to look like. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as we have writing it! Read and review often!
1. Chapter 1

"Girl, you better get that skinny butt in the shower right now if you plan on making it to the altar on time! Writer Boy is gonna think you got cold feet and became a runaway bride on him!" Lanie scolds. "You know that man has a wild imagination and will jump to the worst case scenario first! What are you doing in there any way?"

"Relax Lanie, I... I'll be right there." Kate huffs from the master bedroom where she spent last night alone, much to her displeasure. It was the first night she had slept apart from Rick since her somewhat awkward proposal a year ago today. "I've got plenty of time to get ready, so stop freaking out...you're gonna freak me out!

I was just thinking back over everything that has happened in the year since I finally admitted to myself and everyone else that everything I needed was standing next to me for four years and I was too stubborn to admit it and all of the stuff that Rick and I have been through to get to this. I just want today to be perfect, you know? I'm not a writer like he is and I know I am going to mess up my vows. He needs the words and I want to give them to him...I need to give him the words today of all days that express how much he means to me."

"Honey, that man knows how you feel about him. Everyone can see how much you guys love each other. It is in every look that passes between you. You two have always been able to have entire conversations with just one look. We could all see it from the beginning...the sparks flew between you two from that first case. It just took you guys FOREVER to finally do something about it. Damn girl, I still can't believe how long you held out on those feelings!" Lanie says shaking her head in disbelief. "There were so many times I wanted to smack you silly for not seeing what we all did that first case."

"So, you never did tell me who won the pool that Rick and I would 'hook up'." Kate says, making air quotes. "How many other pools did you and the boys have going about us? I know there was more than one. You, Dr. Parish, aren't subtle."

"I don't know if it is wise for me to reveal the winners of those pools to you, you might not wanna know. There are... were five pools. The 'hook up', 'dating/relationship', 'wedding' pools have all been paid out. There are still two open, one which will be paid out today and the other one will be paid out sometime in the future." Lanie mumbles as she finishes the last one.

"So, you still haven't said who won and what are the remaining pools? I want to know Lanie and I am not above threatening bodily harm to get those answers...even on my wedding day! Spill!" Kate blurts with a glare that really has no effect on her best girlfriend.

"Fine, I won the hook up pool, Javi won the dating pool and of course, Ryan got the wedding one. The one that will be settled today is the, 'who will cry first' pool. As you can probably guess, most of the money is on Castle to be the girl and cry as soon as he sees you! The other pool is... um..."

"Go ahead and say it...I'm sure it has to do with kids, right?" Kate smirks.

"Yeah, how long after the wedding until you are pregnant. You got any inside information on that one for me Detective Beckett? Cause I've seen that look in your eye when we have been shopping and run across mommas and their babies or anything baby related for that matter." Lanie says with a wink and a face splitting grin.

"Nope...I got nothing for you on that subject." Kate says as she grabs her robe and makes for the bathroom to shower.

"Girl, don't think this conversation is over just because you left the room. We will come back to it at some point in the very near future!" Lanie calls through the now closed bathroom door. _Maybe I will have to address this topic with Castle. He will cave before Kate does anyway. I wonder how nervous Writer Boy is right now. My girl is putting up a pretty good front but it is only gonna take a little push to send her into all out panic mode. I have never seen Kate this happy before. I'm so glad she finally found the right guy. I think maybe I should give my girl some alone time to work on those vows that she is so anxious about. I'll talk to her when she gets back out here to see if she wants to work on the vows first or get her hair and make-up out of the way. Maybe I should text Javi to see how things are going over in 'man land'. _

**LP: How are things in Man Land? Is Writer Boy as nervous as Kate?**

"Lanie, you ready to help me with my hair and makeup? Kate calls over the noise of the hair dryer.

**JE: Castle is a basket case... keeps saying he can't believe Kate is gonna marry him today. U OK?**

"Lanie, you gonna help me or what?" Kate yells again.

**LP: Did u take his phone?**

**JE: No, Y?**

**LP: Maybe we should let them text each other?**

**JE: Might help them chill?**

**LP: Yeah, gotta go...Kate needs help.**

**JE: I'll tell him to text her.**

**LP: K**

"Lanie, what were you doing out there? I called you a couple times. Weren't you the one nagging me earlier to start getting ready so I don't stand Castle up at the altar?" Kate questions.

"Calm down Kate, I was just checking on the boys. I wanted to see if Writer Boy is as nervous about today as you are." Lanie smirks, "And girl, you can pretend all you want...I know you are freaking out a little. I know all your tells!"

"I... yeah I am nervous. How is he? Everything okay? What did Javi say?" Kate mumbles, the anxiety level rising with each question.

"He's fine, just pacing a rut into the floor and he might even be more nervous than you are. Javi is going to tell him to text you in a bit just to put both your minds at ease." Lanie tries to reassure Kate and decides a subject change is in order. "How long were you and Castle engaged before you decided to tell us? Tell me about the proposal."

"We got engaged the day you all came to the Hamptons, but we decided to keep it to ourselves for a while before we shared it with the extended family. My dad, Martha and Alexis all knew before you guys arrived but that was it. We just wanted it to be 'ours' for a little bit before we shared it with the world. It was kind of sudden but we knew it was what we both wanted. We were gonna keep 'us' to ourselves a little while longer too, but Maddox's appearance blew that idea out of the water." Kate says with a far off look in her eyes.

"You're thinking about Writer Boy's proposal aren't you?" Lanie says with a knowing grin.

"No, actually, I was thinking about the look on your face that night at the Old Haunt when you noticed the ring on my finger! I wish I would have had a camera. You looked like a fish out of water! I couldn't believe you, Lanie Parrish, were speechless!" Kate doubles over in laughter.

"I... it just caught me by surprise. I never expected to see a ring on your finger, especially that soon! I had never seen you smile like that...ever! And I never expected Castle to pick such a 'normal' ring. I figured him for some serious bling!" Lanie giggles at the memory.

"We picked it out together in the Hamptons earlier that day. He noticed me looking at this one when we walked into the store and knew it was the one but couldn't resist messing with me first. Typical Castle. He teased me with a few obscenely huge rings and then we chose this one with a matching wedding band for me and one for him." Kate grins as she plays with her ring.

"Let me guess, you made it very, very clear that you were paying for his ring, didn't you? Never one to take advantage of your man's wealth are you?" Lanie chuckles at her glowing friend.

"Lanie, there was NO WAY I was going to let him buy his own wedding ring! That's just wrong... besides, it's not like I don't have my own money. I'm not rich like him, but I'm not destitute either! It's not about the money Lanie! It never has been!" Kate says her voice rising to make her point.

"Hey, girlfriend. Calm down! Anybody that knows you, knows it isn't about the money. You two ooze with love for each other. Anyone with eyes can see that what you two have is the real deal! The sparks that fly between you two is amazing, and don't get me started on the eye sex that started on day one with you two!" Lanie says stroking Kate's hair as she debates how it should look for the most important day of her friend's life.

"Lanie, do you think people who don't know us will think it is about the money? I don't want people to think that I am only with him for the money. I really do love him... more than I ever thought possible. I know you are gonna think this is sappy and totally unlike me, but Lanie... there are some days that I can't think of anything but him, from the time I wake up until the time I go to bed. I even find my mind wandering, I sit at my desk daydreaming about my future with him. I've never felt like this, and if you breathe a word of this to him I will hurt you!" Kate says amid the blush rising up her neck and cheeks.

"Kate, how can you be worried about writing your vows? I can't think of a better way for you to tell him how much he means to you than to share all of the 'un-Beckett like' behavior you just shared with me." Lanie says squeezing Kate's bare shoulder as she continues to work on her hair. "I know you aren't one to share what is going on in that brilliant brain of yours, but maybe you should make an exception to that rule you usually live by. If you don't want to say those things to Castle in front of all of us, maybe you can write it down for him and give it to him as a wedding present... then it stays just between the two of you."

"When did you get so smart? Especially where the 'L' word and the 'M' word are concerned? Weren't you the one who bailed on Espo because of the commitment issue?" Kate inquires.

"We aren't talking about me here, girlfriend. Besides, it's always more fun to talk about your love life... especially now that you have one worth talking about!" Lanie silences Kate with the raise of her hand, "Weren't you the one who said that man of yours needs the words? Well give him the words in written form since that is what brought the two of you together in the first place."

"You almost done with my hair? I have a letter to write and I think it might be best if I do that before I get my make-up on." Kate says as she fidgets in her seat almost willing Lanie to hurry. "When is Espo gonna let him text me? Where did you hide my phone anyway?"

"I'd get done a lot quicker if you would sit still and let me work my magic!" Lanie states, trying to be stern and failing. "I'll send Javi a text while you are writing your love letter to Writer Boy." Lanie giggles as she steps back to admire her work.

"Writer Man, Lanie. Definitely Writer Man!" Kate mutters as she brings her eyes up to see why Lanie is no longer working on her hair. "Oh Lanie, it's..." Kate gasps as her eyes fill with tears.

"Honey?" Lanie sputters, concerned that she has failed her friend.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Kate's voice trails off to a whisper as she takes in all of her friend's efforts.

"I guess it's a good thing we are holding off on our make-up until showtime, cause I'm sure we would look like a couple raccoons! Please tell me you bought waterproof mascara!" Lanie says, injecting a little humor into the moment. "I'll just go send that text now."

_**Rick,**_

_**I know I've never been good at telling you how I feel about you or anything for that matter, but I think it is important, today of all days, to finally share some of the things I know I have never said. I really wanted to write my own vows and share them with you in front of our family and friends, but I don't want you to hear these things from me for the first time with everyone listening. These words should be said to you and you only. You can thank Lanie for this idea...she knew I would chicken out if I had to say them during the ceremony. I've always been a very private person and you know better than anyone how high and how thick my walls were. You also know that you are the only person that I have ever let inside those walls fully and completely. I feel like I can finally be me now, the Kate that always dreamed of 'Once upon a times' and 'Happily Ever Afters', because of you. My life was filled with sadness until you. I never laughed and rarely smiled until you. I wasn't kidding when I said you made my job more fun. I love building theory with you; you push me to work harder and think smarter. You make me a better detective and a better person, just by being at my side. **_

_**You know that I am a fan of your books, but do you have any idea what your books have meant to me? Castle...Rick, your words were helping me long before that night I came barging into your book launch party for the last 'Storm' novel. Your books helped me through a few of the darkest moments in my life. I read your books to make it through the months following my mother's death, my dad's battles with alcohol and your books helped me survive myself imposed isolation at Dad's cabin after I was shot and almost bled out in your arms.**_

_**We have survived so many horrific events... explosions, serial killers, dirty bombs, freezers, tigers, and even drowning. Looking back now, we only survived that stuff because we are better together than we could ever be apart. We have survived bad choices, torturous silences, significant others, lies, and hired assassins to get to where we are today. I'm so glad that you stood by me through my nowhere relationships, my stubborn pride and my obsession with my mom's case that has almost killed me and almost ended us on multiple occasions. So, I just want to take this moment, to tell you three things before I put myself together and meet you at the altar before our friends and family in less than an hour now.**_

_**Thank you for being my shadow, my friend, my partner, my one and done.**_

_**I may be Kate Beckett at work, but I can't wait to be Kate Castle at home with you for the rest of our lives.**_

_**I love you, more than you will ever know, but I intend to show you everyday how much you mean to me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kate**_

_**PS**_

_**Maddie was right! Even then, I wanted little Castle babies.**_

Kate's phone alerts her to an incoming text just as she finishes her letter to Rick.

**RC: Hello beautiful!**

**KB: Hi**

**RC: U OK?**

**KB: Yep, just nervous**

**RC: Me 2**

**KB: Only 1 more hour 2 go**

**RC: Can't wait!**

**KB: C U the altar**

**RC: ILY**

**KB: ILY2**

"Kate? You ready to put that gorgeous dress and make-up on yet? Alexis, Maddie and Martha are all out here waiting to help you with the something old, borrowed, blue and new. Can I let them in?" Lanie asks as she peeks around the door frame to see if Kate has finished texting her fiance. "You all done in here with the love letters and the sexting?"

"I was not sexting or writing love letters! But I am ready... only have an hour to put myself together for the most important day of my life!" Kate beams with a smile that lights up the room and a blush she doesn't even try to hide anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe Kate is marrying me today."

"We know." Ryan shot Esposito a harried look that said, 'He's-even-more-bonkers-than-I-was-at-my-wedding'. "You've only mentioned that three times now."

"I didn't think it was possible, Ryan, but Castle here is fighting you for the Nervous Newlywed award," Espo droned.

"Yeah, he's definitely in the running for the 'freaked-out fiance' category."

"And right now he's winning the 'jittery groom' prize." Espo's shit-eating grin fell from his face as he took a closer look at Castle. "God bro, you're looking a little green there… Are you sure you're okay?"

Castle's fingers fumble as he tries to tie the silk tie around his neck. He looks through the mirror at Javier with glassy eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm good." He pulls at his too-tight collar. "Ryan, can you ask someone to turn up the air-conditioner? It's stifling hot in here."

"Sure. Not a problem."

Esposito walks over to him and slaps him playfully on the back. "Why in the world are you so nervous?"

"Yeah, Castle. You're certainly a pro at weddings by now."

"Third time's the charm, right?"

"Yes, it is," and an alluring picture of Kate dressed in an elegant, cream colored, form fitting wedding dress filled his mind. God, he was anxious to have this dream-come-true with her standing before him, breathtakingly beautiful in an expensive gown, taking his hand in holy matrimony, and sealing their love with their vows.

"Third time's **forever**. Kate's the right woman for me, … the only woman. There will never again be anyone else."

Esposito couldn't resist tormenting him just a little bit further by locking eyes with him and saying with just a hint of menace, "If you hurt her, we'll make sure you suffer."

"That's right." Ryan teasingly agreed while opening the door. "You hurt Beckett and your body will never be found."

"Thanks for the support, guys."

"Anytime… You know we're always here for you." Ryan haughtily grins before closing the door shut behind him.

Javier 's phone jingles, signaling an incoming text from Lanie.

**How are things in Man Land? Is Writer Boy as nervous as Kate?**

Espo shakes his head side to side as he watches Castle squirt more hair gel into his hair to try and tame an unruly lock.

**Castle is a basket case... keeps saying he can't believe Kate is gonna marry him today. **

Javi chuckles as Rick swore due to his hair not looking quite right. _I have to agree with Beckett on this one. He's definitely metrosexual._

Lanie texts back**: Did u take his phone?**

**No, Y?**

**Maybe we should let them text each other?**

**Might help them chill?**

**Yeah, gotta go...Kate needs help.**

**I'll tell him to text her.**

**K**

"Esposito, man to man, how do I look?" Castle buttons the final button on his striped gray and black vest before smoothing down the tuxedo jacket and turning to face Javier.

Javier gives him the once over from head to toe, - taking in his expensive, tailored, four-piece, black tux with tails and brilliant white shirt which must have cost more than he earned in three months on his cop's salary. "You look like a man who's about to throw his life away **again** - for the third time now."

Rick's beaming smile lit up the entire room. "I couldn't be throwing it away to a more amazing woman."

A soft knock interrupts them.

"If that's my mother, tell her its bad luck to give advice to the groom just before the ceremony."

"Sorry, it's not Martha," a deep voice says… "Is talking to your future father-in-law bad luck as well?"

Castle clears his throat, "No, no Jim. Come in."

Espo whispers humorously, "Now's the time to be nervous. Good luck surviving Papa Beckett."

"Well it's a good thing then that there's a room full of police officers out there… One of you Detectives should know how to perform CPR."

"Don't look at me, bro." Javi's arms fly up in a gesture of innocence. "These Latin lips are only for the ladies."

"Nice to know I can count on you to save my life."

"Hey, that's Beckett's full-time job now."

Rick's lips lift into a quirky grin. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Before Javier leaves the room he says, "Text Beckett. Lanie says she needs to hear from you."

"I will."

"Congratulations," Espo's deep Hispanic voice comes from the heart. "I'm happy for you both."

Rick nods towards him before the door closes with a soft click.

"Jim," Castle reachee out for his hand and shakes it firmly.

He is pleasantly surprised when Jim pulls on him to bring him closer and then reaches around him with the other arm to give him a hug.

"Rick." He pulls back and looks him squarely in the eyes. "So, - you're marrying my one and only daughter today."

"Yes Sir. She's going to make me the happiest man on earth."

"When I first heard about you shadowing Katie for inspiration, I was definitely leery about a famous 'Playboy' scrutinizing and recording her every move… I was afraid your intentions weren't honorable… That you were just going to use her." Jim paused to take a deep breath. "I was afraid that you were going to embellish her life and twist our tragedy to make your new book a success." His magnetic eyes look intensely into Rick's ocean-blue eyes. "I was afraid that the publicity would change her, … that you would change her, Rick."

"I can assure you, Jim, that my intentions were – "

Jim smirks, interrupting him. "From what Katie has told me about your first year together, - we both know exactly what your intentions were." With his raised eyebrows and 'knowing' expression, Castle interprets correctly that Jim thought he was just trying to get into his daughter's pants, - which unfortunately, was not far from the truth.

"But now," Jim clasps his upper arm firmly. "I'm happy to say that my first impressions were wrong and that my fears about you have been put to rest… Over the years, Katie has definitely changed, but it's been for the better. You've been instrumental in helping her to find a life outside of her mother's case." Jim's voice lowers to one of reverence. "You've been the key for my daughter to find true happiness once more."

Rick feels humbled. "Thank you, Jim… When I first met Kate, - " Rick's expression turns into a that of a besotted lover as he thinks about Kate sauntering into his book party looking exactly like a confident cop in her black power suit and sexy high heels. "I was impressed with her dedication to her career… She was a no-nonsense, by-the-book Detective whose drive for justice intrigued me… She was the first woman in a very long time to **challenge** me." His eyes sparkle as he thinks back on their time together during their first case. "She was also the first woman in many years who didn't readily succumb to my charms."

Jim's laughter echoes throughout the small dressing room. "That's my Katie."

"She captivated me with her beauty, wit and brilliance… I just couldn't resist making her my muse for my next book."

"She is certainly hard to resist."

Rick couldn't help chuckling this time. "That's a huge understatement!"

Rick gets lost for a minute thinking about how he could never resist anything about Katherine Beckett_: _Her flirty, coy glances when she teased him about his outrageous theories. Those mesmerizing hazel eyes that turned liquid brown in the heat-of-the-moment. Her rare, gorgeous, uninhibited smile that she saves for special occasions. Her soft, pouty lips that he wants to sink his teeth into every time she nibbles in frustration on her lower one.

Jim looks at him quizzically. "Has she told you that I've read all four Nikki Heat books?"

Castle is obviously surprised by his words. "No. She didn't mention it."

"I wanted to know firsthand how you saw my daughter. As well as gain a little insight into that author mind of yours."

Castle wrings his hands together. "And what did you think?"

"You can tell a lot about a man from his words, Rick, and just from the dedication alone, I knew that you were going to portray her in a positive way. It's perfectly obvious when you read the books that Katie has touched your heart."

_More like ensnared it, _he thinks humorously. "She most certainly did… I want to assure you, Jim, that I will never intentionally hurt her. I will do everything in my power to make her as happy as she makes me. Kate makes me a better man. She **truly** is my better half."

"I know how you feel about her… And from the light in her eyes and how happy she is for the first time since Johanna's death, it's obvious how she feels about you too."

Jim grabs Rick's hand once more and squeezes tightly. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you. It means the world to me to hear you say that."

"See you in an hour," Jim turns and walks out of the dressing room.

Rick sits down on the comfy settee. His heart overflowing with emotion and tears moistening his eyes.

Being a father himself to a beautiful, trusting daughter, he knows his first choice for Alexis's future husband would not be a famous womanizer who has two messy divorces in his past.

And yet, Jim is willing to put all that aside and see him for the man he is today.… See him for the man his daughter has helped him to become… Hearing Jim's words, having Jim's acceptance fills Rick's heart to the brink and makes this day even more special to him.

His fingers shake slightly as he pulls out his phone to text Kate.

**Hello beautiful! **He only has to wait a couple of seconds for her reply.

**Hi**

**U OK?**

A soft smile graces his lips as he read her reply..** Yep, just nervous**

**Me 2**

**Only 1 more hour 2 go**

**Can't wait!**

**C U the altar**

**ILY**

**ILY2**

God, he will never, ever get tired of reading or hearing her say those three little powerful words.

Rick reaches inside his tuxedo vest pocket to double check that he has their rings. He pulls out their matching wedding bands. His eyes fill with more tears as he reads the inscription, 'Always'.

For today, his 'Always and Forever' really did begin with the woman of his dreams, Katherine Houghton Beckett.

Chapter written by purpl_angel


	3. Chapter 3

"You can all come in here." Kate grins as she turns from the mirror toward her new visitors. "Just give me a couple minutes to finish up my make-up and then I am all yours."

Martha, Alexis, Maddie and Lanie continue to have an animated conversation about how they never thought they would see this day come for Rick and Kate. Kate hears the words, stubborn and blind mentioned several times and knows they are talking about her. After all, Rick was never shy about his feelings for her.

"You know I'm sitting right here! I may have been blind and stubborn, but I'm not deaf! If you guys are done bashing the bride for her stupidity..." She interrupts them with a beaming smile.

Maddie takes the hint and hands Kate a small gift bag. "Becks, I got you a little something blue."

"Maddie...please tell me this isn't anything that is going to embarrass me in front of my future mother-in-law and step daughter to be!" Kate says as she holds the bag.

"No, Becks. This is totally appropriate for the day and all of us in this room." Maddie says shaking her head at her old friend.

Hearing her friend's reassurance, Kate reaches in the bag and pulls out a garter made of white lace with a blue satin ribbon running through it. "Thanks Maddie, this is perfect. I was wondering where I was going to get the blue item from."

"Kate, darling, I have something for you too...the something borrowed. I hope that you like them." Martha says as she hands over a small square jewelry box.

"Martha, are you sure about this? These earrings are beautiful." Kate says looking up from the box to the older redhead. "I can't accept these..."

"Kate, dear...we've had this discussion once before, a long time ago when I forced you to borrow a necklace to go with a gorgeous red dress Richard had bought you for a charity gala. A girl needs her accessories and I want you to have these for today." Martha says as she pats the hand holding the earrings.

"Thanks Martha." She says as she puts the first of the two earring in her right ear.

"Kate... I have something for you too." Alexis says as she extends a small gift bag in Kate direction.

"You okay Alexis?" Kate asks as she reaches into the bag.

"Yeah, just a little nervous about the gift, that's all." She mumbles as she meets Kate's eyes.

"Can you give Alexis and I a minute?" Kate asks as she glances up at the other ladies in the room.

"Sure, we'll be right outside." Lanie says as she pushes the other two women out into the hall.

"You didn't have to do that Kate. I'm just nervous about whether you will like the gift or not. They didn't have to leave." Alexis says and takes a step closer to woman her father is about to marry. "Open it."

"Alexis, this is so great. I love it!" Kate beams. "Look at that...there's even a little coffee cup on there and is that a pen?"

"I only put four charms on the bracelet, I wanted to get it started for you and leave room for additional charms in the future. I tried to pick some that would be special to you and Dad. I picked a fountain pen for him the writer, the gun for you the cop, a coffee cup cause that's you and Dad's thing, and the fourth one is the infinity sign." Alexis shares, her confidence in her gift choice shining through now that she has explained it.

"You couldn't have chosen better symbols of our life together, Alexis. One question, why the infinity sign?" Kate asks, hoping Alexis and her on the same wave length as to the charm's meaning.

"Because the love you and Dad have for each other is the kind that will last forever." She states as she is crushed into a hug from Kate.

"Thank you Alexis. I know we have had our troubles in the past but I want you to know, I'll always be here if you need me. This means so much to me." Kate says as she pulls away from the hug. "You wanna help me get into that dress now? I don't want to be late. I have somewhere very important to be in about twenty minutes! Can you tell them to come back in now while I grab the dress?"

"Sure, and Kate..." Alexis starts.

"Yeah?" Kate says looking over her shoulder

"Thanks...for...just thanks." Alexis shrugs, the_ thanks for falling in love with my dad _going unspoken.

"You ready to get that skinny butt in that dress now?" Lanie shouts as she re-enters the room with Martha and Madison in tow.

"I've never been more ready or excited about anything in my life!" Kate giggles as she steps out of her robe and into the gorgeous wedding gown that took several shopping trips and many internet searches to find.

"Kate Beckett, did you just giggle? Let's get you zipped up so we can have a few minutes to spare on hair and make-up repairs if we need it." Lanie says.

"Hey, I just realized that you guys provided the something blue, the something borrowed, and the something new. Where does the something old come in?" Kate wonders aloud to the other people in the room.

Before anyone can answer that question they are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I think this is where I come in." Jim says as Martha ushers him into the room. "And I'm not talking about my age either." He chuckles until he catches sight of his daughter in her wedding gown. "Wow, Katie you look..."

"Hi, Daddy." She grins at her now speechless father as she notices the four other women making a very hurried and not-so-discreet exit.

"Katie, you look beautiful. You look so much like your mom did on our wedding day." Jim says clearly affected by the visions of the past and present that are flashing before his eyes. "She would have loved seeing this... seeing you this happy on your big day."

"Is it normal to be this nervous on your wedding day?" Kate questions as she takes in her dad's beaming smile. "What?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, your mom and I were both incredibly nervous on our wedding day." He says looking at his daughter. "But, I have never seen anyone as nervous about a wedding as that future son-in-law of mine." He adds knowing that this will surely draw her attention away from thoughts of missing her mom that have encroached on this happy day.

"You've seen Rick? When? He's really nervous?" She asks, now concerned about her partner. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine Katie, he's just anxious to marry the love of his life, that's all." He laughs knowing his answer is just going to spur more questions from his daughter.

"The what? He said that?" She asks a little shocked by what her dad has said.

"Not in those exact words, but it is definitely where he was going with his comments." He states.

"Why did you go see him, Dad?" Kate's curiosity getting the better of her.

"I just wanted to check in on him, see how he was doing. Share some things from a father's perspective, thank him for being the man that makes you happy." Jim says a bit sheepishly.

"You didn't scare him or make him more nervous did you? Dad... I'm a grown woman and a cop!" She says poking him in the chest even as a smile breaks out across her face.

"I will always be your dad though. And no, I didn't threaten him or anything. Just checked on him and a had little chat, thanked him. I know you can take care of yourself Bug." Jim reassures her.

"Dad, what did you mean when you walked through the door and said, 'this is where I come in'?" Kate asks reflecting back on her dad's arrival.

"I'm here to walk you down the aisle and do all that fatherly stuff at the wedding and reception, but I also have another job to do now...I have to give you the something old for your mom." Jim says removing a string of pearls from his jacket. "These were your mom's pearls. They have been handed down for many generations on your mom's side on the eldest daughter's wedding day. Your mom would want you to wear them. She shared the story of the pearls the day you were born and told me how excited she was that she got to carry on that family tradition because of you." Jim pulls her into a hug as he finishes recounting the story of Johanna and the pearls. "It will also allow your mom to be here with you every step of the way, at least in spirit."

"Daddy, I miss her so much. Especially on important days like this. When I dreamed of this day as a kid, I always dreamed of Mom being here, helping me get ready and keeping me calm." Kate murmurs as her eyes shimmer with the tears that are waiting to fall. "I really wish she was here."

"Me too Honey. She is always with us, in our hearts and our memories. She would be so proud of the woman you have become. And she would absolutely love Rick." Jim says as he pulls out of the hug to glance at his watch. "Katie, it's time."

"It's time? Oh God, Dad. I'm getting married in like five minutes!" Kate grins and takes a final look in the mirror.

"Well, we better hurry then. Can't have anybody thinking you got cold feet. Let's go get you married." Jim smiles as Kate hooks her arm through his to make their way toward the altar and her waiting fiance.

"Girl, are you ready for this?" Lanie asks as she spots Kate and Jim exiting the house onto the back deck of Castle's Hamptons home where her and Maddie await the beginning of the ceremony. "I don't know who is more nervous down there on the beach, Writer-Man or his co-best men. Javi is looking a little green." Lanie giggles and gives her friend a reassuring smile.

"I'm so ready for this Lanie, I can't even put it into words." Kate sighs as she tries to catch a glimpse of 'her boys'. They are snapped from their conversation as a familiar melody begins to play and gives them the signal they have all been waiting for.

"I think that is your cue ladies." Jim interjects and looks over with a nod to Madison and Lanie to start their slow walk down the make shift aisle. "You ready Katie?"

"Lead the way Daddy." Kate says as she gathers her dress in one hand and holds her bouquet in the hand that is still looped through her father's.

As the wedding march begins, there is an audible gasp from the groom who has just seen his bride for the first time. "Oh my God, she's beautiful. He says loud enough for the wedding party to hear. At the stern glare from Lanie and the nods from Javi and Kevin he adds, "Well she is, right?"

The moment is broken as Kate and Jim reach the altar and the minister asks, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Jim answers as he places Kate's hand in Rick's and takes his seat in the front row next to the empty chair that holds a white lily in honor of Johanna.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett and Richard Edgar Castle, today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this 25th day of May 2013." The officiant reads. "Rick and Kate have chosen to exchange 'their version' of traditional vows as well as some that they have written followed by an exchange of rings."

"Kate, I promise you that I will be your husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your partner and your friend, on this journey that we make together." Rick says as he squeezes her hand and with a wink he continues.

"Kate, I had given up on the idea of love and forever long before I met you. I won't lie, two failed marriages had ruined that concept for me...until I fell in love with you. I was attracted to you from the moment you barged into my book launch party and turned my life on its ear. I don't know if I would say that it was love at first sight, but you definitely inspired me from that very first case. You inspired not only a new character for my books, but more importantly you drove me to be a better son to my mother, a better father to Alexis, and most importantly, you made me want to be a better man. Thank you for helping me scale those walls and for giving us a chance so we could have this moment and a lifetime of moments to come. I love you." Rick reaches a hand to his cheek to swipe at the tears that have begun to leak from his eyes overcome with emotion for the woman who stands before him now.

"Rick, I choose you to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our marriage and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward on this journey we begin today as husband and wife." Kate takes a deep breath and gathers herself before she continues. Looking in Rick's eyes as she starts again.

"Castle, Rick... When I told you, after that first case, that you had no idea, I was wrong. It was me that had no idea that I could have all of this, feel like this or be loved like this. You opened my eyes to a whole new world of hopes and dreams that I had given up on the day my mom was murdered. Thank you for waiting for me and loving me even when you probably shouldn't have. You told me once that I try to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders, but today, I'm ready to let you help me carry that weight. I understand why you were so adamant that I needed to believe in magic. I've finally found something to believe in...us. I love you." She swipes at the tears that have begun to make their way from her eyes and holds Rick's hand just a little tighter.

After exchanging the rings with shaking hands and getting lost in each others eyes, the officiant breaks their moment with an address to the compilation of family and friends. "By the power bestowed upon me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

At the officiant's words, Rick sweeps his wife into a crushing embrace filled with so much love and places the gentlest of kisses upon her smiling lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce, for the first time as husband and wife, Rick and Kate Castle." The crowd immediately breaks into a raucous applause after the officiant's declaration. "Mr. and Mrs. Castle would like you all to make your way over to the reception at their home and they will join you shortly." A voice booms from behind Rick and Kate as they make their way back up the aisle to have a moment alone before having a few pictures taken with their wedding party.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Mrs. Castle." Rick beams at his new wife.

"Hi, Mr. Castle." Kate's eyes sparkle as she looks at her husband.

"I can't believe we're married." He says shaking his head.

"You need me to pinch you, make sure you aren't dreaming?" Kate asks with a smirk. "I still remember your safe word."

"How about we save that for the honeymoon Mrs. Castle, and you just kiss me again." Rick quips with a wiggle of his brow.

"I think I can handle that." She says leaning in to kiss him tenderly on the mouth.

A camera clicks somewhere behind them catching the intimate moment between the newlyweds. Rick turns, prepared to chase off the unwanted guest when he realizes the offending party is the official wedding photographer that he hired. "Mr. Castle, if we can just get a few more shots of you and your wife along with the wedding party we can get you over to that reception everybody is excited about."

"Where do you need us? Let's get this done so I can dance with my husband." _Wow, that's gonna take some getting used to. _Kate thinks as she grabs Rick's hand moving in the direction the photographer has pointed and joins 'the boys' along with Madison and Lanie.

After a few shots with the entire wedding party the photographer waves everyone off to join the reception except for Rick and Kate, who he wants just one more shot of with them facing each other and the sun setting behind them.

As they make their way across the beach to their house, they hear the soft sounds of music coming from the speakers near the makeshift dance floor. The DJ is making an announcement about their impending arrival and telling the guests to help themselves to the appetizers and drinks while they wait. The DJ must see them coming because the next thing they know they are being summoned to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. "Can we have the bride and groom on the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple? The bride and groom have chosen to dance to 'It's Your Love' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill."

"Can I have this dance, Mrs. Castle?" Rick grins as he leads her onto the dance floor.

"You asking for just this one, Mr. Castle?" Kate asks. "I was hoping you were gonna ask for all of them."

"My mother taught me to share, and I think your dad might have something to say about your dance card too, Kate." He shoots her a mischievous grin as he takes her in his arms when the music begins.

"I don't wanna share tonight. I just want to stay right here in your arms." Kate says trying to hide her embarrassment at admitting what she did.

"Are you turning into a sap on me?" Rick jokes as they sway to the music, oblivious to everything but each other and the song playing in the background.

_'And if you wonder_

_about the spell I'm under_

_oh, it's your love_

_Better than I was, more than I am_

_And all of this happened by taking your hand_

_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free...'_

"No, I'm really happy where I am and I just want to share this moment with you... just you Castle." Kate whispers as she tucks her head in the crook of his neck and enjoys their dance.

"You have to dance with your dad Kate, it's tradition. And you have to dance with Espo and Ryan...they kinda made me promise that they could dance with their sister. They even threatened to hurt me if I didn't honor their 'request'." Rick admits with a shrug.

'_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough...'_

"Okay, I'll fulfill my daughterly and sisterly duties, then it's just you the rest of the night." Kate says looking into his eyes as the song ends and they are greeted by a smattering of applause.

"We need the bride to stay on the floor and we need Mr. Beckett to join her for the father-daughter dance." The DJ bellows from his position at the right of the dance floor.

As Kate and her dad share their dance, Rick makes his way over to hug his mother. "You did good kiddo!" Martha says with a peck to his cheek. "She is simply stunning Richard. I'm so happy for you."

"Daddy, you and Kate looked so happy out there. I don't think I have ever seen you smile that much and it be for real." Alexis says running into her father's arms as he steps away from Martha.

"Thanks, Pumpkin. I don't think I have ever been this happy, except maybe the day you were born." Rick says hugging his daughter tighter, enjoying the embrace as he watches his wife dance with her father.

"Look at Mr. Beckett, he looks so happy." Alexis comments as she too watches them dance.

"He's a dad. There is something special about that father daughter bond. He's happy because she's happy, sweetie." Rick says to his daughter as his eyes track his wife's circuit of the dance floor.

"Hey, Castle, when you gonna let us do our toast? We have a few things we wanna say to you and Beckett." Javi asks, motioning between him and Ryan.

"Yeah, Javi wants to get his speech over so he can chase after a certain woman in a bridesmaid's dress." Kevin smirks with a nod toward Lanie.

"Shut up Honeymilk, you just wanna talk so you can go back to making goo goo eyes at your wife!" Espo gives him a playful shove.

"Espo, I didn't know you had a thing for Madison, you want me to ask her to dance with you?" Castle teases.

"Nope, but I better get my dance with the boss that I was promised or I will hurt you Castle." Javi says with a playful poke to the chest.

"Me too." Ryan chimes in.

"I already mentioned to Kate that you guys were promised a dance." Rick says. "I think you can give your toast a go after the next dance. I have to dance with my mother and then you're on."

"I need the groom and his mother to join us on the floor now and then we will be sitting down to dinner." The DJ says as Kate and her dad exit the floor.

As Rick and Martha take their spin around the floor, Jim leans over to his daughter for one last comment before she has to move on to accept the congratulations of the people making their way toward them. "Katie, you sure make a beautiful bride. There were times when I never thought I would ever see this day, let alone see you smile like you have since Rick came into your life. I'm so proud of you Bug."

"Thanks Dad. I know what you mean. I never saw this coming either, but I'm so very grateful for him and the joy he brought to my life." Kate says as she hugs her dad and waits for her husband to join her.

"Mother said to tell you that you are the most stunning bride she has even seen." Rick whispers into Kate's ear as they make their way to the head table to eat and endure what they fear will be torturous comments from Esposito and Ryan.

"Come on handsome, I think 'the boys' are itching to get their hands on the microphone." Kate grins as she takes his hand and sits down at their table.

"Excuse us, but as co-best men, it is our duty to make a toast to the happy couple." Espo says, motioning between himself and his partner. "First we want to say thank you all for coming to share their special day."

"Beckett, you are our boss, our partner, our friend, and our sister. We want to wish you congratulations and good luck with your marriage and future with Castle. We want to thank you for being a great partner and friend. But most of all, we wish nothing but happiness for you, now that you have finally found it. To Castle and Beckett." Javi says as he hands the microphone over to Kevin and raises his glass in a toast.

"Castle, you are our partner and our friend. We want to wish you congratulations and good luck with your marriage and future with Beckett. We want to thank you for allowing us to be a part of your wedding. But most of all, we want to thank you for bringing her coffee every day, making her smile more often, and bringing laughter into her life. We may have known her longer than you have, but we never saw her live until you came along. So we thank you for bringing love and light into her life. To Rick and Kate." Kevin finishes his speech and hands the microphone back to the master of ceremonies.

Noticing that there isn't a dry eye left in the room, the DJ announces that it's time to eat and decides to change the mood in the room by choosing a selection of upbeat music to accompany dinner.

As dinner winds down and the liquor consumption goes up, the party becomes a little more lively for some of the attendees. Kate and Rick share as many stolen moments as they can get. It seems that every time they think they are going to sneak off to share another dance, someone corners them either together or separately to offer their congratulations. As the reception wears on, they finally make it out to the dance floor for some much needed 'alone time'. In the comfort of each others arms they reflect back on the day's events.

"How are you holding up?" Rick asks noticing the fatigue starting to show on Kate's face.

"My feet hurt and I'm starting to get tired." Kate grudgingly admits.

"You are readily admitting that your feet hurt? I never thought I would see the day, that Kate Beckett would admit that her kick-ass heels are kicking her ass!" Rick chuckles at his joke.

"Kate Beckett never admitted that about her shoes, but Kate Castle did. Do you mind if I ditch the shoes?" She grins up at him as she steps out of her shoes.

"I don't mind at all if my wife takes off her shoes. I kind of like it when you are shorter than me." He winks and pulls her closer as they continue dancing.

"What did you say to Esposito and Ryan about their toasts?" Rick questions as they settle further into each others arms.

"I thanked them and told them how much their words meant to us. I never expected them to be serious and sweet. I kept thinking they were going to use their speeches as an audition for a stand-up act or 'let's make fun of the happy couple' time." Kate murmurs into his neck.

"Yeah, I totally didn't see that coming. They were so anxious to talk, I was a little worried what was going to be said. I was prepared for them to pick on me and you but never to say something so heartfelt." Rick whispers as he kisses the top of her head as the song ends and they head off the floor.

"You ready to get out of here yet? I'm tired and I kinda want to get out of this dress." Kate says as she tosses her shoes into an empty chair by their table.

"Are you proposing that you want me to help get you naked? Why Kate Castle, I never." Rick smirks at her as he takes in their surroundings.

"I am not proposing anything, I'm saying that I am going to be taking this dress off soon and you are more than welcome to help me if you are up to it." She replies with a seductive tone in her voice.

"I'm sure I can rise to the occasion, especially when you look at me like you are right now." He answers knowing she picked up on his innuendo. "Do you think anyone would notice if we sneak out now?

"Yes, I think people will notice so I suggest we make it known that we are ready to wrap this up and start saying our goodbyes." Kate says wondering what time it actually is. Noticing for the first time all day that she isn't wearing her father's watch.

"I'm ready when you are, especially if it means I get to have you all to myself. I'm ready to get started on enjoying the next ten days alone with my wife with no interruptions.

"I'm looking forward to it too. No body drops, no paper... oh shit, just what I need..." Kate mutters to Castle since his back is turned to the approaching woman.

"Who is, please tell me it's not..." He starts but is interrupted before he can finish his thought as he turns to see who has Kate cringing.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, I just wanted to say your ceremony was wonderful and thank you for inviting me. I just wanted to offer my congratulations and best wishes. I'll see you when you return to work after your honeymoon." Captain Gates says in a voice that sounds nothing like the harsh tones they are used to hearing at the 12th.

"Thank you Sir, we're both glad that you could come." Rick replies in a sincere voice.

"Thank you for sharing this day with us, Sir. We'll see you when we get back." Kate adds, feeling a little uncomfortable having a non work related conversation with her boss. "Sorry, but we have a few people waiting to speak with us. Thanks again for coming, Sir."

"Well, if isn't the newlyweds." Lanie grins as Rick and Kate hastily make their getaway from Gates. "How did that conversation go? Was it as painful as it looked?"

"She was actually really pleasant and it kinda scared me a little. She is NEVER nice." Kate says with a visible shiver.

"Gave me the creeps." Castle blurts.

"Who won the bet, Lanie. I saw you chatting it up with Karpowski and Hastings." Kate questions.

"What bet? What are you talking about? And why wasn't I in on it?" Rick asks excitedly.

"They were betting on who would cry first during the ceremony. We weren't allowed to place any bets because we could manipulate the outcome." Kate responds to her new husband.

"So who won Lanie? Rick pleads. "Please tell me it wasn't Javi or Kevin."

"Relax, Writer-Man. We couldn't get anyone to take the original bet because everyone picked you to cry first." Lanie laughs. "We had to make it a little more interesting."

"What did you do Lanie?" Kate cringes.

"We decided to bet on when he would cry. Karpowski and Hastings had to split the pot because they said he would tear up as soon as he saw you!" Lanie says throwing her hands up in the air.

"You started crying when you saw me?" Kate questions as she turns to look at her husband.

"Uh...yeah...it's just...you took my breath away Kate." Castle shrugs.

"Rick..." She sighs as she stretches up on her toes to kiss him.

"Okay...before you all start making out right here, I want to say goodbye, get a hug from my girl and and tell you two to enjoy your honeymoon." Lanie says pulling Kate from Castle's grasp.

"Thanks for everything Lanie. Can you tell everyone that we are leaving? We have an early flight tomorrow and..." Kate is cut off before she can finish.

"I don't want to know... unless it is insider information on that other pool. Just go Kate. Take care of our girl, Castle." Lanie says pushing them toward the stairs leading up to the house where their luggage is already loaded in the limo.

"What pool is she talking about? ...Kate? Rick asks, interest peaked.

"I'll fill you in later." Kate whispers as she pulls him toward the door. "See you when we get home Lanie!"


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is bordering rated M. Thank U all so much for your wonderful reviews!**

Kate watches Rick comfortably relaxing against the leather seat of the limousine. She admires him openly, - taking in his thick, sandy hair, hawk-like nose and piercing blue eyes, - his tall form, lean lines, broad shoulders and narrow hips.

_He really is a ruggedly handsome man and he's all mine_, she thinks possessively. Her heart stutters as she contemplates…

How does one yearning look from his sky-blue eyes send fire blazing through her blood?

How does his deep, commanding voice send vibrations of need shivering throughout her entire body?

How do his author words turn her heart upside down and inside out and make her believe in forever?

How does a slight touch of his index finger along her collar bone cause such a glorious ache to settle deep in her abdomen?

Why, when only his hot breath cascades along her ear canal, can she not stop thinking of long summer nights entwined in his arms?

Why, from just the tug of his large hands at her waist, does her heart flutter and her breaths become labored?

Why, from just a delicate kiss to her cheekbone, does she feel like his greatest treasure?

How does this roguish, childish man make her feel more loved than she thought was humanly possible?

"A penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Castle." His long arm sneaks beneath her back and down to her waist, pulling her taut against him. She sighs as his lips find the sensitive spot behind her earlobe.

Her hand grasps his and their fingers naturally lace together.

_He smells divine_ and she breaths in heavily his manly scent of antique books with just a hint of fine wine.

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am to be Mrs. Richard Castle."

Rick's left hand roves lower to splay at her hip bone. "Everyone knows that I'm the lucky one."

Kate shifts slightly in her seat to angle her body towards him, wrapping her ankle beneath his. "So, how did you like my surprise?"

"Can I just say that I won't survive another surprise like that one?" Rick's eyes glaze over as he remembers Kate sitting gracefully down in a high-back chair and lifting her right leg for him to remove the garter belt. He couldn't take his eyes off her glowing hazel ones as his large hands grasped her calf firmly, and then moved sensuously along her taut thigh, searching for that wispy piece of lace… Only, _Dear God,_ … what he found **wasn't **a garter belt.

"Oh, you'd better survive, Writer-Man." Her lilting laughter floats throughout the car. "I have another one for you once we reach Rome, and this one you'll definitely want to live through."

"Can I just say that you fulfilled one of my dearest fantasies tonight by wearing your thigh holster?"

"Umm… I guessed right then… You always were a bit too enamored with my _**weapon**_."

His gruff voice deepens. "And I will never, _ever _get tiredof seeing your weapon." His fingers intimately mold her hip.

"Your expression was priceless, Rick… Wide, shocked eyes that quickly filled with unbridled desire, … and that boyish grin of yours turning into a wicked leer." Her fingernail lands on his inner thigh and begins tracing patterns on his leg. "I'm going to give you a heads up… I plan on fulfilling _several_ more of your fantasies during our honeymoon."

A sexy groan escapes his lips at her torrid words.

His groin tightens uncomfortably as an image of Kate dressed as a Roman Goddess fills his mind. The soft billowing material flows deliciously over her curves, … her nipples strain through the cream fabric as she stands before him, completely nude beneath the dress.His heart thumps madly as he envisions seeing the dark triangle of pubic hair peeking through the thin material.

"Trying to become a widow already?" he teases.

She swats him playfully. "No, I'm trying to build up your stamina as you're going to need tons of energy for our honeymoon." She looks at him searingly; her hot gaze promising hours of sinful fun.

His eyes twinkle mischievously before he replies, "Oh, I'm happy to prove to you that I have no problems whatsoever with stamina."

And his satin lips forcefully collide with hers.

Sparks.

Electrical.

Lightning fast.

Surge through her body.

Rick's hot tongue pushes its way through the seam of her lips, caressing, cradling, tasting the inside of her mouth. She tastes like a strawberry margarita, - lush with just a hint of tartness. He'll never get enough of his wife's taste.

_His wife. _

Kate reminds him of a gorgeous, colorful sunset along the New York skyline, - one that photographers dream about and take multiple pictures of for their portfolio - breathtaking, stunning, awe-inspiring.

His tongue entwines with hers, dancing merrily, playfully scraping along the roof of her mouth. His hand presses deeper into her hip bone as he edges closer to her. His body emanates with thick tension as Kate throws her left leg over his thigh to bring them closer. Her hands roam through his scalp, reveling in the thick strands of his coiffed hair.

She moans in frustration as her lips are suddenly abandoned, but then a different kind of moan, - breathy, heated - filters through the air as he nips at her lower lip. His teeth grasp her delicate lower lip and bite down. He pulls on her lower lip and watches in fascination as her green eyes darken to murky brown.

When his teeth sink deeper into her sensitive flesh, Kate lets out a soft squeak due to the pain. Rick immediately lets go of her lower lip and his mouth sucks on it soothingly, using his tongue as a balm to the wound. Her fingernails dig into his scalp as she whispers, "Two can play at that game."

She happily takes the initiative.

In a flash, she straddles him and grinds down onto his erection; her lean legs squeeze his outer thighs excruciatingly tight. She whips his head to the side and bites on the outer shell of his ear before saying saucily, "You're mine now," and a tremor runs through him at the boldness of her words.

Kate peppers kisses along his jaw line, … open-mouth, sensual ones that send his blood bursting south and have his mind in the gutter. His eyes darken as her fingers begin frantically unbuttoning the top 3 buttons on his shirt. Her nails then delve beneath the expensive fabric and begin raking a path down his chest.

With every slide of her fingers, every nip of her teeth, every sultry breath she exhales, Rick finds it increasingly more difficult to come him up with reasons for them **not** to make love right here in the limousine.

Thank God, the hotel they're staying in for the night (before their flight to Europe in the morning) is fairly close to his Beach house.

Kate jumps as static flies over the intercom and interrupts her ministrations.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castle," their driver says, "I'm pulling into the hotel now."

"Thank you, Grant."

Rick gave her a lingering kiss before saying gruffly, "Mrs. Castle… I'm never going to get tired of hearing you called by that name… Let's continue this in our room."

Once they enter the suite, Kate pulls out of her handbag the letter she'd written for him earlier and slides it into his hands.

"This is the first part of my wedding gift… While you read it, I'm going to be in the bedroom changing into something more **comfortable**." Her wicked tone tells him he'll thoroughly enjoy what she was going to wear.

He watches her swinging hips with longing and then opens the letter with slightly shaky fingers.

_**Rick,**_

_**I know I've never been good at telling you how I feel about you or anything for that matter, but I think it is important, today of all days, to finally share some of the things I know I have never said…**_

_**I feel like I can finally be me now. My life was filled with sadness until you. I never laughed and rarely smiled until you. I wasn't kidding when I said you made my job more fun. I love building theory with you; you push me to work harder and think smarter. You make me a better detective and a better person, just by being at my side…**_

_**I'm so glad that you stood by me through my nowhere relationships, my stubborn pride and my obsession with my mom's case that has almost killed me and almost ended us on multiple occasions…**_

_**Thank you for being my shadow, my friend, my partner, my one and done.**_

_**I may be Kate Beckett at work, but I can't wait to be Kate Castle at home with you for the rest of our lives.**_

_**I love you, more than you will ever know, but I intend to show you everyday how much you mean to me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kate**_

With tears in his eyes, a captivating smile blooms across his face as he reads her post script – saying that she wants little Castle babies.

He can picture their daughter now… She'll have Kate's dark brown wavy hair, his bright blue eyes, her dainty nose, his face shape and full lips. She will be so beautiful, - precocious, lively, energetic, - a handful with a curious mind… She will be fearless, courageous, just like her mother, … and she'll be the apple of her Daddy's eye.

Rick can't wait to thank her for the love letter and tell her how much it means to him so he quickly approaches their bedroom. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees her.

Kate stands before him with her hair in a side-swept braid that tumbles beautifully over her shoulder. Her eyes are still smoky from the heavier make-up she wore for the ceremony. Her cheeks are pink; her lips plump with a shiny hue. She stands before him like a sea nymph in an ocean-blue lace teddy that dips erotically between her breasts. Her bullet scar seems to glow from the moonlight filtering in through the drawn curtains. The barely-there, matching lace panties make his breath hitch and he can't for the life of him find his voice.

He truly is the most blessed man on earth.

Kate doesn't say a word… Just reaches out her hand and draws him to her, leading him into the master suite.

10 dozen red and pink roses scattered throughout the room.

King size bed.

Fluffy pillows. Satin sheets.

Writer's fingers gliding smoothly across moonlit splattered skin.

Touching, stroking, delving, searching.

Beautiful bare skin shivering from his intensity.

Compliments of unsurpassed beauty flowing from his lips.

Calloused, caring fingers fondling, leaving their indelible mark on her flaming form.

Rough, possessive lips capture her mouth greedily.

Rough, possessive lips mark a bruising path down her throat.

Thick, hot tongue leaves a trail of burning desire in its wake.

Soft moans of pleasure echo throughout the room.

Promises of eternity together shoot molten lava through her veins.

Pledges of forever encompass her, consume her.

The smell of passion fills the room – real, exotic, tangible.

"Cas - tle," drips from her lips.

Hearts skyrocketing.

Heat skyrocketing.

A whimper of need.

Aching need.

Frantic breaths, frantic movements.

Demanding kisses feathered along her inner thighs.

Hands firmly grasping her hips.

And then…

When Rick enters Kate for the first time as his wife, - time seems to stop.

Silence.

A shudder.

A reverent whisper, "I love you more than I ever thought possible."

A dance begins between soul mates.

Hands fist through silk sheets.

Perspiration glistens on heated skin.

A deep groan. A feminine moan.

A bond greater than either has felt before magnificently crescendos - taking them higher and higher.

Until…

Kate's back bows and she arches upwards, blissfully screaming his name while falling into the chasm of ecstasy.

With her name on his lips, Rick succumbs to the beacon of her siren call, pulsing his seed deep inside her womb.

Katherine Castle wraps her arms around her husband's neck and is simply astounded that she's never felt more connected to another human being in her entire life.

chapter written by purplangel


	6. Chapter 6

"Castle." She whispers.

"Mmm, time's it?" He mumbles sleepily.

"Early." She says as she brushes hair from his forehead.

"Why are you awake then?" He asks.

"Couldn't sleep." She answers with a shrug.

"Something wrong?" He questions still struggling to wake up.

"No, just too excited." She grins.

"And here I thought you would be exhausted...we were up kinda late." He grins with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" She asks like she doesn't know what he is talking about.

"Seriously, you're not tired?" He says as he pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, I'm used to working on very little sleep." She says stroking the side of his face.

"Not working...you are on your honeymoon Mrs. Castle. We are supposed to sleep in and spend LOTS of time in bed!" He says, going for stern but doesn't pull it off.

"Oh, I plan on doing just that once we get to Rome, but we have a plane to catch in a few hours." She says with an exaggerated stretch that reveals her thin waist.

"So how long...have you been awake?" He says, momentarily distracted by the recently revealed skin.

"Bout an hour, why?" She questions as she snuggles back into his side...seeking his familiar warmth.

"Watcha been doing?" He prods with a sweep of his hand down her back to pull the covers back in place.

"Watching you sleep. Thinking about yesterday...and the future." Kate admits shyly.

"I thought you said that was creepy." Rick asks wondering why the double standard.

"It's only creepy when you do it. I was just relishing the sight of my husband sleeping peacefully in our bed." She answers, all the shyness gone, just love pouring from her eyes.

"Your husband? I'm never gonna get tired of hearing you say that. You know that right?" Castle answers full of pride in knowing that he finally married the woman of his dreams.

"I know and I don't think I'll get tired of saying it either. I never thought we would ever get here...to this." Kate admits as her fingers play with the ring on Rick's hand.

"Why?" He asks wondering where she is going with this conversation and thinking it is far too early to have such a serious conversation.

"We wasted so much time...so many opportunities." She mumbles just loud enough to be heard.

"But we did make it. Yeah, it took awhile but it is sooo totally worth it." He says confidently as he reaches to still her fidgeting hands.

"So you wouldn't change anything?" Kate asks, curious as to what he would change if he could.

"Oh, if you knew how many times I have thought...if only..." He says, eyes unfocused as he thinks back into the past.

"So what would you change?" She prods him to answer with a brush of her lips to his bare chest.

"I would have talked to you more..." He responds, catching her off guard with the certainty of his answer.

"You already talk A LOT Castle...remember...our song? She laughs, trying to lighten the mood.

"Clarence Carter...'You Talk Too Much'." He chuckles at the memory of her telling him about their song.

"Yeah." She huffs, still waiting for him to elaborate about what he means.

"No Kate. I mean I would have talked to you about the important stuff...all the stuff we didn't talk about, all the misunderstandings and things we left unsaid. We let longing glances and subtext say far too much. We really did need to use the words. And that is what bugs me so much...I'm a writer Kate, words are my thing, I should have been able to give you the words." He grumbles frustrated with himself.

"It's always been your words Rick, even before we knew each other." She reassures her husband with a pat on his chest and another chaste kiss.

"But those were just books." He mumbles, shaking his head.

"First of all they are NOT just books Castle, those stories are important to a lot of people." Kate shushes him with a finger to his lips. "Secondly, you gave me three of the best words I've ever heard and wanted to hear from you for longer than I would care to admit."

"Which ones...?" He asks feigning ignorance. "I've said lots of things over the last five years."

"You know the three I'm talking about." She growls giving him a preview of the 'Mrs. Castle glare'.

"Yeah, I do Mrs. Castle." He laughs, throwing his arms in the air, surrendering to 'the look'.

"Mmm, Mrs. Castle, I'm so enjoying my new title." She sighs as she looks down at the rings on her left hand.

"Better than Detective Beckett?" He cringes in anticipation.

"Yes!" She giggles.

"How about wife?" He questions hesitantly.

"Getting used to it." She admits with another glance at her rings.

"Which one do like most?" He pushes.

"I like Detective Beckett." Kate answers with a smirk.

"Huh?" Rick asks now thoroughly confused.

"Don't pout Rick, I like Beckett, but I love Castle." She says with a peck to his pouting lips.

"Any other titles you would like?" He asks as he pulls her closer.

"Huh?" Kate answers, now the one who is confused.

"Just curious... I was thinking there might be one more you are interested in having some day." He prods, trying to lead her into another discussion.

"Captain? Mayor?" She jokes.

"I was thinking more on a personal note." Castle whispers into her ear as he brushes kisses along her neck.

"I know where you are going with this." She gasps as he bites down on her earlobe.

"And?" He mumbles into her neck as he kisses his way to her collarbone.

"Yes, I want to be a mom someday. I do want to have kids with you Rick." She answers, lifting his chin so their eyes meet.

"Kids? Plural?" He gulps as the realization of what his wife just said sinks in.

"Think you can handle that old man?" She questions in that sultry voice he loves.

"Can you?" He growls in offense to the 'old man' comment.

"I've been dealing with you for the last five years." She says poking him in the ribs.

"We should start working on those 'little Castle babies' soon then. I don't want to look like their grandpa when they graduate from high school." Rick states with an air of nonchalance he didn't know he possessed.

"You want to start trying right away?" Kate asks, with a puzzled, almost worried look on her face.

"Do you?" He asks in all seriousness.

"Are we ready for that?" She wonders aloud. "Don't you want to be us...a married couple for a little while before we have 2am feedings and dirty diapers?" She questions in a shaky voice.

"I'm ready whenever you are...we could always practice making babies so we are really good at it when we decide to try for a one." He laughs a little too loud at his joke, but the laughter brings a smile back to his wife's face. Mission accomplished.

"We are already VERY good at that Castle." She states as she takes in her husband's masculine form. "Let's enjoy our honeymoon and revisit this conversation once we get home and settle into work and being married."

"Deal...as long as we get to practice A LOT!" He whispers as he scans the sheet draped over them, grinning because he knows she is gloriously naked underneath.

"I think that deal is a win-win for both of us." She laughs with a knowing glance at the sheet that is slipping lower on her husband's hip.

"Speaking of babies...Kate...I loved my wedding present...your letter...wow." He stumbles, trying to find his words again.

"You know I'm not good at the talking stuff..." She hesitates, "better now, but I just needed to give you the words yesterday. It's important that you know just how much I love you." She says, unshed tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

"Quite the writer there Kate. I guess I'm rubbing off on you?" He pokes.

"The letter was half of your present. You want the other part now or...?" Kate questions, knowing his nine year old self won't turn down a gift.

"Now, are you kidding me? I get to marry you and you're giving me presents? Damn. We should have done this sooner!" He exclaims, now rising to a sitting position.

"You are such a child!" She laughs, knowing he is all man under that sheet as he proved multiple times the night before.

"Yeah and you love me." He says with that smug grin that she will never admit she likes.

"I do." She hums.

"You said that yesterday." He chuckles, enjoying the banter.

"I did, so you gonna let me up so I can get your present?" She asks as she rises to a sitting position as well.

"But I don't want you to leave the bed yet." He pouts as he notices his wife is revealing way more skin than she probably intended to at the moment.

"It will only take a minute." She offers finally noticing her state of undress.

"I have something for you too." He admits sheepishly.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Kate replies, shaking her head at the smile on Castle's face.

"I wanted to. Get the gift and meet me back in the bed...you have two minutes!" He orders.

Kate hops up from the bed and goes to her suitcase to retrieve Castle's present. She rolls her eyes at his stumbling form when he returns to their bedroom with a cocky grin on his face, obviously pleased about something as he catches her watching him. _I wonder what put that look on his face? I hope it was something I did, cause he sure looks happy right now. He's probably gloating because I can't take my eyes off of him. How can he look that good with no effort at all? Damn that man!_

Castle is trying to subtly watch her as he reaches into his suitcase to grab the gift he has for her in the main area of the suite. His suitcase never made it to their bedroom last night. He had his mind on other things apparently. _Is it possible that she can be even more gorgeous today than she was yesterday? Does she even know how beautiful she is? Does she even realize I just caught her staring at me again? I'm glad to see I have that effect on her too. Better hurry, my two minutes has to be over._

"Kate, you coming back to bed or are you just gonna stand their ogling my ruggedly handsome body all morning?" He grins as he crawls back into the bed and waits for her to join him.

"Go ahead, Castle, you can open it." Kate says as she climbs back into their bed.

"You don't want to go first?" Castle asks, trying to show some restraint.

"Na, you go ahead...I'll explain the significance after you open it." She says, anticipating his confusion at her gift.

"You got me a watch?" He asks, completely baffled by what Kate has given him.

"It has an engraving on the back to commemorate the day." She nods toward the watch.

"'Always... May 25, 2013'" He reads aloud as a smile breaks out onto his face.

"There wasn't enough room on the back to say what I wanted it to say so I wrote it on the card that is in the box. 'For all the moments we missed, for all the moments you waited, for a lifetime of memories yet to make, I love you Rick.'" Kate recites what she has written on the card from memory.

"Wow, Kate. I...thank you?" He mumbles, not knowing what to say to the gift or her words.

"Oh my god, are you actually speechless?" She laughs...unable to believe that he is so tongue-tied over the watch.

"Getting married has made you awfully girlie and overly sappy." He laughs, pulling her into a crushing embrace.

"I made myself a promise, that once we got married I was going to make more of an effort to tell you how I feel. No more guessing, no more subtext." She states as she loses herself in his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm the writer here and I can't even come up with adequate words to express how much my wife means to me." He shrugs still struggling to say something meaningful to her.

"You don't need the words Castle, you've been showing me how you feel for years... with every coffee, having my back, just being there when I needed you, even when I didn't know or admit I needed you." She answers again, the right words just rolling off her tongue so easily now that they are married.

"Do you still want your present Kate?" He asks hesitantly. "I'm not sure it compares to what you've given me last night or this morning."

"Hand it over husband!" She demands.

"Patience, I have to explain mine too." He says as he places the rectangular box in her hands.

"Castle, this is gorgeous." She says, removing the chain from the black velvet box.

"I got this at the little shop in the Hamptons where we bought our rings. The design of the links matches the design on our wedding bands. I thought that you might want a new necklace to wear your mom's ring on." He stops her with a fingertip to her lips. "I know you don't put it on everyday anymore but I want you to be able to keep it close to your heart on the days you really need it."

"I love it. You know why I don't wear it everyday now. I'm stronger now, I know that I don't need it to keep my mom's memory alive and I have you." She admits as she kisses his cheek.

"You want me to order some coffee from room service before or after our shower? We do have a plane to catch." He asks, deftly changing the subject as he glances over her shoulder to see the clock on the nightstand.

"Who said I was gonna let you join me in the shower?" She questions with a poke to his chest. "Awfully big assumption there Mr. Castle."

"I just thought we could save time and water Mrs. Castle." He answers with that same damn smug grin that makes her stomach flutter.

"No, you just wanted some shower sex, Castle!" She laughs as she stares at the man child before her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" He chuckles and gives her an eyebrow wiggles as he moves to the hotel phone to order her much needed coffee. "You know you want to."

"You keep telling yourself that Writer-Man. Order that coffee. I need my caffeine." She grins from their bed as he crosses the hotel room still naked and apparently not bothered by it either.

"You just married me for the coffee?" He throws back over his shoulder as he dials room service.

"No, I was getting that everyday anyway!" She beams at him as he makes his way back to her.

"Then what? My body right?" He asks as he gestures at his naked body.

"I wanted the total package Castle." She answers, eye contact, never wavering.

"You want my package? I offered to share..." He smirks.

"Not what I meant! But yeah...that too." She giggles, not believing the turn in this conversation.

"So, no shower sex, just coffee?" He pouts. We still have about fifteen minutes before your coffee arrives. Any ideas how we could spend that precious time? He asks innocently.

"Coffee and then we'll see about that other thing!" She says running her hand down his chest, teasingly.

***********************************************************************************  
Several hours later...in Rome.  
***********************************************************************************

"So, can we share that shower now? I can't believe you showered without me this morning." He says with an air of disbelief.

"Not my fault that you were playing with your phone and didn't notice your naked wife." Kate says as she brushes by him to take in the view from their balcony in Rome.

"You were naked and I missed it?" He huffs showing his disappointment in missing her nakedness.

"Yep." She hums as she looks out toward the Coliseum in the distance.

"Damn. I'm paying attention this time, can you get naked now?" He inquires full of hope.

"I can get naked, but I'm not gonna." She adds flippantly from her perch. "I'm hungry Castle. That airplane food is horrible, even in first class!"

"Fine. Food and then 'Naked Kate'?" He begs.

"Depends on you Writer-Man." She laughs as she gestures for him to join her on the balcony.

"I'll be good, I promise." He whispers as he nuzzles her neck, trying to persuade her to wait on the food.

"Oh, I know you will. That's one thing I never doubted." She shutters as he finds that spot behind her ear.

"You, Katherine Castle are a tease." He mumbles as he places another kiss on her shoulder.

"Not if I plan on backing up my words later is it?" She teases him with a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"Touché." He answers as he turns her around to face him.

"Let's eat and then I'll make it up to you." She murmurs her promise into his neck.

"Room service or go out?" He asks, hoping she'll opt for dinner in their room tonight.

"Room service is good tonight. We'll go out and do the touristy stuff later. Tonight, I just want to relax and enjoy being with my husband." She says as she peppers his jaw and neck with open mouth kisses.

"I always enjoy being with you, Kate." He gasps as he releases a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"Order us some food while I get out of these jeans." She tosses over her shoulder as she opens her suitcase.

"Hey, that's my job..." He objects.

"I promise I'll let you do your 'job' later if you get me something to eat. I'm hungry." She winks as she starts toward the bathroom to change into something she knows he is gonna love.

"You sure you're hungry for food?" He asks hoping she has a sudden change of heart and lets him 'help' her out of her jeans.

"Yes." Comes her muffled reply from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Fine, food it is. What would you like?" He shouts as he peruses the room service menu.

"Surprise me, you always know what I want before I do anyway." Her reply filters in still muffled by the door.

"I know what I want..." He grumbles.

"Castle!" She scolds as she opens the door.

"Just saying. Besides, you don't like surprises." He grumbles again by the hotel phone oblivious to Kate re-entering the room.

"The quicker we eat dinner the sooner you will get what you want." She mutters from behind him.

"You want wine or...?" He stutters to a stop as he takes in what Kate is wearing. "How am I supposed to concentrate on ordering dinner when you are dressed like that?"

"Just trying to give you the proper incentive to hurry up Rick." She challenges from her spot near their bed.

"How about we work up a bigger appetite?" He begs as his fingers unconsciously reach out to her.

"You're gonna need all the energy you can get Castle... And wine would be great." Kate shoos him back toward the phone to order dinner so they can get on with the kind of after dinner activities that she is looking forward to as much as he is.

With dinner done and the dishes left in the hall, Do Not Disturb sign in place on the door, Rick turns his attention to the gorgeous vision in blue silk before him.

"Where did this little ensemble come from Kate?" He asks as his fingers toy with the hem of her new item of intimate apparel that she teased him with throughout dinner.

"Maddie picked it up for me...continuation of the something blue tradition." She shivers as his left hand skates up the back of her thigh.

"Remind me to thank her when we get home." He breathes into her skin as he trails open mouth kisses over her exposed chest and neck.

"You like it?" She gasps as he bites down on her shoulder and chases the pain with a soothing sweep of his tongue.

"I'd like it better off of you, but yeah, it's beautiful on you too." He winks as he continues his trail of kisses across her chest and neck.

"Well then maybe it's time you help me out of it?" She whispers as she nibbles at his exposed ear. "We have a very soft, huge king size bed waiting for us right...over...there." She adds, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"You've been thinking about that bed since we got here haven't you?" He asks as he ushers her toward their much desired destination.

"That was one of the things I was thinking about." She grins as she walks backward to the aforementioned king size bed. "Just wondering if it is as nice as our bed at home."

"We will just...have...to...test...it...out...repeatedly." He whispers between kissing his wife and removing every stitch of clothing on their bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

"Castle?" She mumbles sleepily. When she gets no answer, only silence, she sweeps her hand out across the bed hoping to brush her fingertips over her husband's naked skin. She is met by an empty bed and cold sheets. He's apparently been up awhile.

Opening one eye, with her head still buried in his pillow, she takes in the unfamiliar room. _Where is he? Am I still dreaming? We did get married right? Where the hell am I? _She thinks as she finally decides to crawl out of the bed in search of her missing spouse.

"Rick, where are you?" She calls out in a voice tinged with anxiety.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He chuckles from their balcony. "You finally decide to wake up?"

"What are you doing out here?" She asks as she notices his phone in his lap.

"I was writing. Feeling a little inspired this morning. I had an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone." He admits, picking his phone back up and continuing to type frantically.

"Yeah, this view certainly is beautiful." She sighs as she takes is the city before her.

"The view helps, but it wasn't what inspired me to write." He says as he takes in his wife dressed only in the dress shirt that he wore yesterday.

"Okay, what crazy ass thought popped into your head this early in the morning?" She asks as she rolls her eyes at the leering look he is sending her way.

"You, Kate." He says as he meets her eyes.

"Me, what did I do? I was still asleep until I woke up in our bed...alone." She wonders aloud.

"Exactly, do you know how beautiful you look when you are sleeping? He whispers.

"No...uh...sleeping." She answers shaking her head.

"You look so content...at peace. I've been sitting out here for hours trying to get all of my thoughts down before they disappear." He says as he closes the app on his phone.

"So what did you write? Please tell me it's not another Rook and Heat love scene." She questions him full of curiosity and trepidation.

"I don't need to write about my fantasies anymore. The real thing is so much better than I could have ever imagined." He grins up at his wife as he pulls her into his lap.

"Our sex life better not end up in one of your books or fantasies will be all you will have left mister." She threatens him while stroking her finger over his left earlobe.

"Can Nikki and Rook get married?" He asks flinching at the thought of her clamping down on the earlobe that she had been stroking.

"Are you seriously asking my permission?" She asks astonished by his question.

"Yes, we are in this together and if you don't want them to, they won't." He replies honestly. "I know how much grief you have put up with over the years because of my books. I just don't want to make your job any harder than it already is, Kate."

"I am not telling you what you can or can't write." She says as she slides out of his lap and heads to the railing surrounding the balcony.

"I just want to know if it is okay. I've picked your brain about story ideas before. Why is this any different?" He asks oblivious to why she won't give him her honest opinion on this subject.

"As long as art doesn't imitate real life to closely, I am okay with whatever you come up with Castle." She replies with a shrug. "I thought Frozen Heat was the last Nikki Heat book anyway. I thought you were just doing the Derek Storm stuff. Is there something you need to share with the class?" She asks as she turns to look him in the eye.

"Well...it was supposed to be a surprise for when we got home." He answers sheepishly.

"What? You know I'm not big on surprises." She huffs.

"I found out last week that Black Pawn would like one, possibly two more Nikki Heat books since the other four have been best sellers. I was gonna tell you, just not now. I didn't plan on writing or even thinking about work until we got home, but inspiration struck and here we are." He tells her hoping that she is just as excited about the contract extension as he is.

"Are you okay with writing more Nikki and Rook?' She hesitates. "Are you sure there are still more stories to tell, that people still want to read about them?"

"How does Blissful Heat sound for the title of the next book? Or does Heated Bliss sound better?" He chuckles, trying to turn the tide of this conversation that has gotten far too serious.

"Seriously Castle. If either of those ends up being the title of the next book, I might just have to shoot you!" She laughs as she steps into the circle of his arms.

"Oh, I know. How about Blessed Heat?" He blurts. "Heat, Rook and baby makes three."

"Now you are pushing it Writer-Man! Nikki and Rook aren't even married and you are already talking kids?" She shouts as she pokes him in the chest.

"You know, you don't have to be married to have kids right? I mean you do know how that all works?" He teases.

"Yes and you know what I mean. If they are gonna have kids together, they have to be married first and she better not propose to him or I will do far more than shoot you." She blusters.

"So, is that a yes to marriage and kids for our favorite fictional couple?" He pushes.

"Can we table this discussion until we get back to New York. I don't want to think about work...yours or mine. I'm on my honeymoon and I want to do normal touristy, honeymoon stuff with my husband." She deftly sidesteps giving him an answer by changing the subject.

"Can we even do normal?" He laughs.

"I can, but I'm not sure you even know what normal is Castle." She giggles as she turns toward their room to go back inside to get dressed.

"Normal is boring." He pouts.

"How have you been up for hours and not ordered any coffee?" She asks realizing she has been up far too long without getting her daily caffeine fix. "Are you already bailing on your husbandly duties?

"I thought I took care of my duties last night and again early this morning." He smirks. "You certainly weren't complaining after the..."

"Alright, not what I was referring to. But I've never had any complaints for you in that department." She admits as a blush creeps up her neck.

"Are you blushing?" He chuckles. "I was waiting for you to get up before I called downstairs. Do you want breakfast too or do you want to wander into town and eat at one of the little cafes near some those tourist attractions?

"I've never been to Italy, Rick. I want to see all that this place has to offer and brunch is as good a time as any to get started." She says as she digs through her suitcase to find clothes that are appropriate for their day out.

"That's why I chose to come here on our honeymoon. I wanted this to be another first for us. I've never been here either and Paris was to cliché." Rick explains as he pulls a pair of pants from his bag.

"Can we go see the Trevi Fountain?" She questions like he would actually consider saying no to her.

"We can go anywhere you want. I was kinda hoping to see the Coliseum too." He mumbles as he pulls a t-shirt over his head.

"What about St. Peter's Basilica?" She asks unsure if she wants to see it herself.

"We can decide on the fly Kate. Let's just see where the day takes us. I just want to be back by mid afternoon." He murmurs as he checks the time on his watch.

"Did you make reservations or something?" She inquires, knowing by the look on his face that he is up to something.

"Kinda? You're gonna love it. I promise." Rick says as he moves toward the hotel phone to order coffee while Kate continues to get ready for their day out.

"I'll take your word for it. I trust you." She smiles into the kiss she places on his cheek.

"Okay, coffee and then we hit the streets of Rome for some sightseeing." He announces proudly. "Coffee is on its way."

"Oh, Castle look at this. We should get a couple of these to take home. Souvenirs of our honeymoon." She blurts excitement bubbling in her voice.

"Sure, those would look so cool on your desk." He agrees, sharing her enthusiasm for the trinkets she has found in the open air market they stumbled across after eating at the outdoor cafe near the Trevi Fountain. "They could keep your elephants company."

"Do you want to drop this stuff off in our room before we go to the Coliseum?" She asks him as they move amongst the street vendors.

"Is there room in your bag?" He questions as he looks at her purse that is slung over her shoulder. "Or we can just buy a backpack over there to make it easier to carry our stuff."

"Let's go grab a backpack and then we're off to the Coliseum so we can have plenty of time to explore before we have to be back to the hotel for our mysterious plans." She kisses him and pushes him off in the direction of the vendor while she strolls past another booth that peaks her interest.

"I got the bag, you ready?" He asks, noticing her longing glance at a picture in the booth to their left. "You go grab us a cab and I'll put all of our stuff in the bag and meet you over there in a minute."

As she moves off to hail the cab, he buys the picture and slips the vendor an extra handful of cash to make sure the purchase finds its way to their hotel so he can surprise her tonight when they return.

"You coming?" She calls from the curb as she holds the door to the cab open.

"Right behind you honey." He mumbles as he slips in next to her.

"Did you just...?" Kate asks, not believing her own ears.

"Yes. I'm sorry, it just slipped out." He cringes, waiting for her to flick his ear or scold him for the term of endearment.

"I...it's...you've never called me anything other than some form of my name or title." She utters in response. "I actually don't hate it , and it kills me to admit that."

"So, is it okay if I do it again?" He inquires, the endearment on the tip of his tongue.

"As long as you don't do it in front of the boys or Lanie. I would never hear the end of it." She grins, shaking her head not believing what she just gave him permission to call her. _Never in a million years could I have imagined letting anyone call me honey. But if he calls me sweetheart, I reserve the right to shoot him._

"We're here. Ready to experience some classic Roman architecture and history?" The man child asks, excitement rolling off of him in waves.

"Lead the way." She laughs as he grabs her hand and pulls toward the massive structure.

"This place is awesome. Can you imagine all of the stuff that happened in here?" He says, unable to contain the awe that creeps into his voice.

"Yeah. I'm sure it was a spectacle to behold Castle. Probably pretty gruesome too. There was quite a bit of blood spilled here too." She answers, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Yeah, well there is that, but I can't get past the images of gladiators going toe to toe and my imagination comes up with all sorts of scenarios that could have played out right here." He sighs as his eyes stare blindly out over the ruins of this once glorious facility.

"You and your imagination. Maybe you can tell me a story tonight when we curled up in bed after dinner." She whispers as she goes up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I love your stories."

"Especially the dirty ones." He leers.

"You're incorrigible." Kate laughs.

"But, I'm right aren't I?" He says knowing full well that she enjoys those particular stories more than she would ever admit.

"Shut up." She huffs as she laces their fingers together, palms kissing.

"Just admit it, nobody has to know." He gives her an eyebrow wiggle.

"I love all your stories, Castle." She mumbles. "Happy now?"

"You have no idea." He laughs. "But I would be happy to show you when we get back to the hotel."

"You are hopeless." She smothers a grin with her free hand.

"Yeah, hopelessly in love with my wife." He says dreamily.

"That is cheesy even for you Castle." She shoots him an eye roll for that one.

"Just being honest." He shrugs.

"You wanna know a secret?" She asks pulling his ear down closer to her lips. "Your wife is hopelessly in love with you too."

"We need to head back to our temporary home so we can get ready for your surprise." He says as he glances at his watch.

"You still aren't gonna tell me what you have planned are you?" She questions knowing he won't crack under her glares, he is immune to them now.

"See if you can figure it out, you are a detective aren't you?" He teases.

"Not even a hint?" She pleads.

"It involves you, me and dark places." He chuckles anticipating what her response will be.

"You better not be bringing up having sex in some strange place again." She pokes him as she takes in the big goofy grin he saves just for her.

"No, but I like where your mind went. Best. Wife. Ever." He laughs, mischief shimmering in his eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll figure it out myself." She pouts as he continues to laugh at her.

"Go on up to the room, I just have to check in with the concierge about our reservation and then I'll be right up." He says ushering her toward the elevator. His mission two-fold. He needs to confirm her surprise and dinner reservations as well as pick up the picture that the street vendor sent over.

"I can wait here while you talk to him." She says wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation so she can figure out what he is up to.

"No, actually you can't. That would ruin my surprise. I've made it this long without you finding out. I am not about to blow it now when I am this close to pulling it off." He insists.

"Seriously, you are sending me to our room?" She mutters as she presses the button to call the elevator.

"Besides, you might want to get that cold shower to calm your dirty mind, always so consumed with sex these days." He says as she disappears into the metal box.

He hears the shower running as he enters their room, hoping she is going to allow him to join her. He quickly stashes the painting and starts shedding his clothes as he approaches the bathroom door.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up." She chuckles as she catches him in her peripheral vision. "You going to come in or just stand there with your mouth hanging open?"

"Uh...mmm." He can't even form a coherent response.

"Close you mouth Castle. It's not like you haven't seen it all before." She says as she steps under the near scalding spray of the shower. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah...I...a...sure." He mumbles.

"Such a way with words." The sarcastic response is muffled by the falling water.

Once he regains his composure he shimmies out of his boxers and joins Kate under the spray. When she feels his hands make contact with her stomach, she turns to face him and pulls his hips flush with hers. A shiver passes through her as their bodies connect. Her original intent was to tease him with the promise of shower sex so she could find out his secret. Her plan went out the window when her body betrayed the plan as Castle placed a series of open mouth kisses from behind her ear to her collarbone. Their shared passion took over and left them both weak-kneed and sated.

"Kate, as much as I am content to spend the rest of our day naked and wrapped in each others arms, we need to get out of this shower." He whispers in her ear as he shuts the water off.

"Don't wanna go anywhere." She mumbles into his chest.

"I promise you will like what I have planned." His voice cracks as he shuffles out of the stall.

"Better be, I'm tired." She continues to mumble as she is pulled from the shower and wrapped in a fluffy white bath towel.

"Good tired though, right? I already bought the tickets." He whines hoping she will hear the desperation in his voice.

"Okay. How long do I have to get ready?" She asks curious how much time she has to put herself back together.

"We have to be downstairs in thirty minutes. It doesn't matter what you wear, jeans or a dress. You always look great." He says with a sense of urgency in his tone. "Just make sure you wear comfortable shoes, we are going to be doing a bit of walking."

"I can be ready in fifteen as long as you don't distract me anymore." She throws over her shoulder as she makes her way to her suitcase to grab an appropriate outfit. She chooses a pair of skinny jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt in light of his revelation about doing a fair bit of walking.

"Hey, I'm not the one who initiated that little 'distraction' in the bathroom. That was all you, wife." Rick calls from the bathroom where he has decided to stay until Kate has removed the temptation of her naked skin by getting dressed.

"You sure didn't seem to mind." She hums as she pulls the shirt over her head and begins to pull her wet hair up into a bun until she can do something with it in front of the mirror. "You can come out now, I'm decent.

"You're more than decent, but thank you for covering all that too tempting nakedness." He says as he brushes by her to find his own clothes. Choosing black jeans and a blue button down shirt that he knows that she loves.

"You ready Castle? We only have about ten left." She questions from the bathroom where she has just finished fixing her hair and brushing her teeth.

"Yeah, just let me grab my wallet and the room key and then we can go." He bellows from somewhere in their room.

"So where are we going? Hotel restaurant, some secluded place you found on Google?" She interrogates him and is only met with a smug grin.

"We just have to walk a couple of blocks." He replies.

With their fingers tangled together, they stroll down the bustling streets toward their destination. As they round the corner, Kate sees the sign for the entrance to the catacombs and catches the beaming smile on her husband's face.

"This is the surprise? A walking tour of the catacombs?" She questions her husband as his smile grows to epic proportions.

"Yeah, isn't this awesome?" He asks full of excitement. "I thought it would be cool? Good surprise?" The anxiety rising in his voice as he takes in the expression on Kate's face.

"Yeah, good surprise, Castle. Just not what I was expecting. I thought we were going to a late lunch." She admits, baffled by his choice for their afternoon activities.

"We're gonna eat as soon as we are done here. Gotta work up your appetite first." He says grabbing her hand to steer her towards the small gathering of people who must be joining them on the walking tour.

"Thought we already did that back in the shower?" She asks giving him her own smug grin.

"Why Katherine Castle, I am shocked." He smirks while kissing their joined hands.

"So how long is the tour?" She questions

"It's about three hours, we get to travel through the catacombs and see the Capuchin Crypt and the Church of San Clemente."

"Thanks for the tip about the proper footwear, but you are still gonna owe me a foot massage when we get back to the hotel." She demands.

"I'll massage your body anytime." He says with an eyebrow wiggle.

"My feet Castle. We're talking about my feet, 'cause none of the shoes I brought are really made for a three hour walking tour of Rome." She informs him.

They walk hand in hand throughout the entire three hour tour. Kate being the one who enjoys the historical significance of the tour while Castle, being Castle gets caught up in the mystery and the intrigue of the whys and hows of the people who are entombed here under the ancient city. As they emerge from the depths of the catacombs, Castle steers them toward their next destination. They will be dining at one of the most popular dining establishments in the area, Taverna dei Quaranta.

Once they arrive they are directed to their table on the second floor terrace where they can enjoy a quiet dinner and the views of the Coliseum. Castle chooses to get an authentic Italian pizza that he is assured is delicious and prepared in a wood fire pizza oven. Kate chooses a pasta dish but makes her husband promise to share some of his pizza as well because, as promised, the tour worked up a raging appetite. They also select a bottle of red that comes highly recommended by the restaurant's owner.

After their leisurely dinner the newlyweds decide to take a cab back to their hotel, too tired to walk another step. Kate fully intends on collecting on her requested foot massage when they get back to the room, however, Castle has yet another surprise for her before he will honor that request.

"Rick, will you rub my feet? They are killing me. These sandals were not made for walking quite that much." She whines as she flops onto their bed.

"I guess we will have to buy you some 'sensible' shoes before we leave tomorrow." He sputters as he removes his own shoes and tosses his wallet and key onto the dresser.

"What do you mean, we are leaving tomorrow? I thought we were spending the whole ten days here." She asks thoroughly puzzled by this revelation.

"I said we were spending our honeymoon in Italy, I didn't say we were only going to be in Rome." He answers as he removes the wrapped painting from behind his open suitcase. "This might help explain where we are going next."

"What is this Castle? When did you buy this?" She asks as she reaches out for the package.

"Open it and you will see. And I got it in the market when you were hailing the cab." He replies as she begins to open the paper.

"How did you know? You were buying the backpack when I saw this." She struggles to understand how he just knows these things about her.

"I noticed you staring at something and asked the vendor which one when I came back with the bag. I had him wrap it up and send it over here while we went onto the Coliseum." He confesses how he pulled it off.

"That's why you sent me to our room to shower so you could grab this from the desk?" She asks, now putting all the pieces together. "And the tickets for the tour."

"Yeah, so as you can tell from your painting, we are going to go take the train to Florence tomorrow morning and spend a day or two seeing the museums and enjoying some good Italian wine and then we are going onto Venice for a few days as well. We'll fly home from there and spend the last couple days of our honeymoon in New York at the Four Seasons, so nobody knows we are back." He says as he takes the picture from her and places it on the table so he can start massaging her sore feet.

"Why so secretive, Castle?" She sighs as his hands work their magic on her feet.

"Call me selfish, but I want you all to myself. Real life will take over soon enough." He admits with some of that little boy disappointment creeping in. "Who knows when we will get the chance to sneak off for some alone time again after we go back to work."

"We'll just have to make time, Rick. We can take a long weekend or two in the Hamptons. The Fourth of July is a Thursday this year. It's not our team's turn to be on call. We are supposed to be on call for Memorial Day." She tries to reassure him. "Guess we dodged that holiday turn too."

"I think you've earned a few holidays off after volunteering every year of your career." He says squeezing her foot as he continues to massage her aching feet.

"Castle, forget my feet. Crawl up here and lay next to me." She tells him, fighting back a yawn.

"You can't sleep in your jeans, Kate. Let's change into our pajamas and then crawl in the bed and sleep ."

The last thing Castle hears as he drifts off to sleep is the mumbled 'thank you for today' from Kate.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmm, morning." He smiles sleepily.

"Morning." She replies as she snuggles into his chest not ready to face the day quite yet.

"Not ready to get up yet?" Rick asks enjoying a rare morning when they have nowhere to be.

"Just want to lay here with you for awhile longer. Enjoy this. Our honeymoon is gonna be over before we know it and we won't get a lot of mornings to do this once we get back to the real world." Kate admits, her disappointment showing through.

"It will just make the ones we get, that much more special." He mumbles into her hair as he kisses her temple.

"Promise?" She asks.

"Yeah, we will have lazy sleep-ins every chance we get. I'm all for keeping you in our bed for as long as I can." Castle whispers as he starts placing open mouth kisses down the column of her neck.

"Castle...how much..." She starts before momentarily losing her train of thought. "How much time do we have before we have to catch the train to Florence?"

"Busy now." He grins up at after placing a kiss to the scar on her chest.

"When?" She gasps as his lips ghost over the thin pink scar that trails down her right side.

"Don't care. More than one train today." He breathes into the hollow of her belly button. "Kate...plenty of time."

"Rick..." Kate sighs as she finally gives herself over to the amazing things he is doing with his mouth.

"Hmm..." He mumbles as he kisses his way back up her body until he meets her mouth for a languid kiss that steals her breath and leaves her wanting more.

"Castle...don't tease." Kate stutters as she tries to catch her breath.

"I'm not...just giving you a preview of coming attractions." He promises with another searing kiss.

"You know, I usually like to skip the previews and go right to the feature." Kate says trying to sound unaffected by his ministrations and failing badly.

"But?" Rick asks as he dives back in for another kiss.

"Some previews are way to good to pass up." She whispers into his kiss.

"You gonna talk or...?" His question is cut off as his wife skims her teeth and tongue over his collarbone.

"Or..." She answers.

No other sounds are heard except the occasional gasp for breath and the sounds of a husband and wife enjoying a shared moment of intimacy.

"Kate..." He whispers, sorry he has to wake her up after they had drifted back into an exhausted and thoroughly sated slumber.

"Hey." She smiles up at his twinkling blue eyes.

"You want some coffee and pancakes?" He asks as he takes in the sight of the half naked woman lying next to him. "They should be here in a couple minutes. I already called downstairs."

"You got pancakes?" She questions. "Good, I'm starving."

"Work up an appetite did you?" He feigns innocence.

"Yeah, had a good workout...my husband got a little frisky this morning." Kate beams.

"Lucky guy, that husband of yours." He chuckles as he kisses her forehead.

"He did get lucky." She giggles as she slides her legs over the side of the bed.

"You going to shower now or after breakfast?" He asks hoping she'll wait until after.

"After, why?" She questions knowing full well why.

"Just curious." He smirks.

"Yeah? Well curiosity killed the cat, Castle." She teases. "What time do we need to be at the train station and how long is the ride?"

"There are trains that leave about every thirty minutes and the trip takes about ninety." He says checking the train schedule on his iPhone.

"You wanna catch the first train out after we have breakfast or do you want to wait until later in the day?" She questions, not sure where they are staying or what he may have planned for them.

"I was thinking we could take the train that leaves at 2:25pm. That way we will be in Florence around 4pm and can get settled before dinner." He explains. "Do you have something to do on the train? You need magazines, a book?"

"No, I have the iPad in my bag and plenty of books loaded on it." She tells him as she points over to her stuff. "What are you gonna do?"

"They have stuff on the train and I could always write." He says as he heads toward the door as a knock breaks their conversation.

"How far is the hotel from the train station?" She asks as their train ride draws to a close.

"We aren't staying in a hotel. I got us a villa on the outskirts of Florence." He says as he stares intently at his phone, fingers flying across the screen.

"A villa? Seriously?" She sputters.

"Yeah, wanted to give you the real 'Tuscan Experience'. The villa is near a local vineyard that produces some of the best red wines." He shrugs sheepishly.

"I would have been perfectly fine in a hotel Rick." She states to no avail.

"I know, but it's our honeymoon and I wanted to spoil you while I had the chance." He confesses. "If I had told you about the villa, you would have shot me down. Just go with it Kate. This may be the only chance we get to do this."

"Fine, but I didn't marry you for your money Castle. I married you for the man that you are. The man I fell in love with." She tells him, punctuating her statement with a kiss.

"It's never been about the money, I know that. But what good is all my money if I can't spend it on the people I love?" He pleads. "It's just money and to be honest, it's half yours anyway. I have made a small fortune off of the Nikki Heat books and they wouldn't have been written without you. Just let me do this for us." He says as a voice alerts them to their arrival in Florence.

"So do we get a taxi or do you have some fancy car service meeting us outside?" She questions.

"The villa rental place actually has a car meeting us." He shrugs.

"So any big plans for us tonight or a quiet night at our temporary home?" Kate asks, wondering how many more surprises her husband has in store for her for the remainder of their time in Italy.

"I was thinking, we could get settled in at the villa and then maybe venture back into the city to eat or we could see what the nearby vineyard has to offer." He shares seeking her input.

"I wouldn't mind just staying in as long as there is food, wine and you." She offers her opinion while taking in her surroundings.

"We will have plenty of time to do some sightseeing tomorrow. We can go check out some of the churches and museums tomorrow and the next day." He tells her hoping she is okay with his non-planned excursions into Florence.

"Sounds good. Does that mean we have no specific plans and we can wander into town after lazy mornings in bed?" She asks voice full of hope.

"That's my plan. I don't want to deprive you of time with your ruggedly handsome husband." Rick gives her that smug grin that drives her crazy.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." She replies sarcastically. She even gives him the ever present Beckett eye roll for good measure.

"Hey there's the car service." He points to the black sedan that has pulled up to the curb.

"Good, I want to go take a nap before dinner. Maybe even a nice long bath." Kate says fighting a yawn.

"Still tired? I must have worn you out this morning." Castle mumbles under his breath.

"Heard that." She answers with a swat to his chest as they climb into the car.

"Just saying." He grins.

"Shut up." She grins, poking him in the ribs.

"The ride will be about ten to fifteen minutes." He informs her as he laces their fingers together.

"This place is beautiful, there is so much history here. I can't wait to come into the city tomorrow." She mumbles with an awed expression as she looks out the window.

"We can look up places to go on the iPad once we get to the villa, plan our day. We will need to make sure we don't have to get tickets in advance for anything too." Rick tells her as he stares out his window as the city rushes by.

"Castle, this place is gorgeous." She remarks as she takes in the lush vineyard to her left and the equally amazing house to her right as they pull into the drive.

"So, am I forgiven for my over the top accommodations?" He asks with a shoulder bump.

"Yeah, totally forgiven. How did you find this place?" She questions.

"Research, my dear wife, research." He smiles proudly. "You know how thorough I am with my research."

"One of your many talents." She laughs.

"Maybe I can share another one of my talents with you later." He laughs and gives her an eyebrow wiggle for good measure.

"I hear you are pretty good with your hands." She teases as she makes her way into the villa to drop off her bag so she can take a tour of the house and the grounds.

"Never heard you complain yet." He leers.

"Castle, you gotta see this! This is awesome. The view is stunning." Kate says, mouth agape.

"What?" He asks coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh, wow. Gorgeous."

"Can we have dinner and watch the sunset out here on the terrace? This view is too beautiful to pass up." Her voice rough with wonder.

"The kitchen is supposed to be fully stocked. How about we fix dinner ourselves so we can stay here?" He questions.

"You don't mind cooking?" She wonders aloud not taking her eyes off the view in front of her.

"We could do it together, just like at home. We can throw some pasta and salad together. Plus there is plenty of wine too." He says as he goes to check the contents of the kitchen.

"So domestic Mr. Castle." She says as she follows him.

"Get used to it Mrs. Castle. So many years of domestic bliss in your future. I am quite a catch you know." He beams, eyes shimmering with love for the woman behind him.

"Yeah, I know." She laughs. "Some people might say I found the perfect wife."

"Hey! All man honey." He pouts. "I'll prove it again tonight if you've already forgotten my efforts from this morning that left you breathless and sated."

"You don't hear me complaining. I'm well aware of your manliness." She whispers into his ear as she hugs him from behind. "But I am open to letting you prove it anytime you want."

"Anytime I want huh?" He questions voice dripping with mischief and a hint of arousal.

"After dinner, stud. I didn't get my nap in yet and I have a feeling I'm going to need a lot of energy for the activities you have in mind." She smirks. "Besides, I thought we were going to cook and watch the sunset out on the terrace?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Right?" He chuckles as he starts pulling items from the pantry and motions for her to get the salad ingredients from the fridge. "Let's get you some food and some wine, maybe that will get you nice and relaxed."

"You gonna take advantage of me Castle? Try to get me drunk and have your way with me?" She giggles as she grabs a knife from the butcher block on the counter to start her prep work for dinner and points it at him.

"Only if you'll let me. So much more fun when you are a willing participant." Rick's says with a smile that he saves just for her and moments like this.

With a plate in one hand and a wine glass in the other they each make their way to the table they have set up on the terrace to enjoy dinner and a breathtaking sunset.

"I'm gonna go grab the bottle of wine and the iPad. We can plan tomorrow while we enjoy the view." He calls over his shoulder as he disappears inside. "You pour the wine and I will start checking out the tourist attractions of Florence." He says going into research mode.

"How about we eat and then curl up together on the chaise lounge afterward and look that stuff up?" She asks as she tops off their glasses.

"Good idea. I can enjoy two of my favorite things, snuggling with my wife and research." He says with a grin as he slides back into his chair to eat.

"How about that?" She asks as she points to a picture he has pulled up on the iPad. "I have only seen that in art history books at the library. Do you want to see the Florence Cathedral? It is one of the most famous landmarks in the city and so full of history." Her enthusiasm shining through.

"I was thinking we could go to the Uffizi Gallery tomorrow too. You being such a fan of museums and stuff, you will probably love it." He says pointing it out to her.

"Deal, we can do both tomorrow and spend the day wondering through town and come back here after dinner. You okay with that? Maybe spend the day after just roaming the vineyard and hanging out here, enjoying the peace and quiet. You could even write for a bit if you want." She adds that last part because she can see that look in his eye and remembers that his fingers never stopped typing the whole train ride. Inspiration had definitely made its presence known.

"What will you do while I'm writing?" He asks, surprised that she suggested it at all.

"I have stuff to read, this house is gorgeous, I'm sure I can keep myself entertained for awhile." She mumbles into his shoulder as the chill has taken over as the sun begins setting. "Or I could just sit and stare at you while you work. You do it to me all the time."

"I... well, not as often as I used too." He mutters. "I used to stare at you and imagine all kinds of things...now I don't have to wonder anymore. I already know what you have on under that button down shirt and jacket." He gives her a salacious grin.

"As do I. I was just a little more discreet in my observations Castle." She admits on a sigh.

"You were watching me the whole time too? How? Is that why you started wearing your hair longer and not pulling it back as much? Sneaky woman!" He laughs.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. You have no idea how hard I tried to pretend you weren't there and that I didn't care. But a part of me always knew you were it for me Castle." Kate rambles amazed how easy it is to share everything with him now.

"Why don't we take this inside to our room? This chair is getting a little uncomfortable and you have been shivering for the last fifteen minutes." He says pushing up from the lounge chair that they have occupied since dinner.

"I wouldn't mind snuggling up and finishing our research in bed." She adds as they make their way through the villa to their bedroom. "So, we are sleeping in then heading into town for sightseeing and lunch?"

"We won't set an alarm, we will just go when the mood strikes us." Rick says as he turns the bed down and watches her slip on the oversized t-shirt she loves to sleep in.

"You coming Castle?" She asks as she is already pulling the covers up over her body.

"How about we forgo the research and jump straight to the snuggling?" He asks as he joins her in their bed in a pair of flannel pajama pants. "No funny business though, I'm kind of worn out. My wife just can't keep her hands off of me and blames me for being frisky."

"Having trouble keeping up with me Rick?" She teases.

"No trouble at all Kate, just thought you might need a break. You were the one complaining about needing a nap earlier." He says as he kisses her shoulder and wraps her in his arms.

They both drift off within minutes as the warm bed and the shared body heat takes over.

"Can you believe this place? This is amazing. Do you know how old this place is?" She asks enthralled by the history and beauty of Florence's most famous landmark.

"Says they started construction in 1296 and didn't really finish until 1463. You wanna go up the stairs and see the dome?" He says, the nine year old in him taking over.

"That painting is unbelievable. I wonder how long it took to paint that? It's massive and so detailed." Her voice reflecting how in awe she is of this place.

"This place is a remarkable symbol of the Renaissance. Man, I bet there are some stories to be told about this place and all the people who have come and gone throughout its history." Rick says as he grabs her hand to ascend the staircase so they can look at the dome before they leave.

"You wanna grab some lunch before we go over to the gallery? The coffee and toast isn't really doing it for me anymore." She cringes, knowing she has left him wide open for an innuendo laced comment.

"What will do it for you, Kate?" He pounces on the opening she left.

"Oh, so many things Castle...so many things." She breathes into his ear.

"That was too easy, you served that one up...no way I was gonna be able to let that one go." He admits. "Can you make me a list?"

"Let's get some lunch before this conversation gets completely out of control." She admonishes as she steers him toward the exit of the cathedral and back out onto the busy sidewalk.

"I think I saw a cafe a couple blocks up the street if you are serious about getting a bite to eat." He recalls as they wander hand in hand amongst locals and tourists alike.

"Let's go eat so we will have plenty of time to spend at the gallery. I want to look at all the paintings." She tries to hide the nine year old in herself.

After a leisurely lunch at an outdoor cafe, the honeymooners turned their attention to the Uffizi Gallery.

"Kate, this says that this is one for the oldest and most famous art museums in the western world." Castle says as he reads a pamphlet he grabbed on the way in. "I really like this Titian guy. He's a pretty good painter."

"Wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that he painted a lot of naked women would it?" She questions with a shake of her head.

"How...No. You took art history classes didn't you?" He asks sheepishly, knowing she isn't going to cut him any slack.

"Yes, freshman year at Stanford. My mom and I also spent many Saturdays at the Met. So I am very well aware of who Titian, Raphael and Rembrandt are, Rick." Kate pokes him in the chest with a grin. "And just in case you forgot I posed for an art project or two."

"Oh I remember." He says with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Not a stitch."

"I should have known you wouldn't have forgotten that little layer of the Beckett onion." She shrugs.

"Why did I have to pick Titian? Should have went with Di Vinci, that would have been the smart choice." He says admitting defeat.

"Don't worry Castle, I won't hold it against you that you were ogling naked women in my presence." She swats his chest as they move through the various exhibits.

"I wasn't ogling, I...was just appreciating his talent." He mumbles. "You're the only naked woman I want ogle now Kate."

"Is that right?" She asks as she grabs his hand. "Good answer."

"I'm hungry and it's after six." He pouts. "Can we go home now? We've been here for hours."

"Yes, Castle. We can go back to the villa right after dinner." Kate assures him as she leans into his side and they make their way to the exit with food and home on their minds.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kate?" He mumbles as he wakes to an empty bed.

He is met with absolute silence and still no sign of his wife. He notices that the sheets on her side of the bed are cold to the touch. _She's been up awhile. How late is it anyway? Where is she?_

While Castle is struggling to wake up in their bedroom, Kate is out on the terrace enjoying a peaceful morning with a cup of coffee and the iPad. She is totally absorbed in her internet session on her husband's web page. He still hasn't ever proven that she is a frequent visitor to this site and she will never tell him what her user name is either. She is on the site this morning while he sleeps because curiosity has gotten the better of her. She wants to know what all of his fans think of their recent marriage. Paula decided to 'leak' the information through while they were on their honeymoon. She justified her argument by saying it would make it easier on them if the news was disclosed while they were out of the country so it would be 'old news' by the time they returned to New York. _Wow, these people don't hold anything back do they. Some of these postings are disturbing to say the least. I knew Rick had some crazy fans but some of these are pretty extreme. Some of these posts are incredibly sweet though. At least there are some people out there that are happy that we're happy and wish us well. Hopefully, there is more positive reaction than negative. At least Paula didn't post any wedding photos with this press release, she just used an old picture of us. I really want as much of our wedding day to remain ours and out of the public eye._

"Kate, what are you doing out here?" He asks as he stumbles out to join her on the terrace, coffee cup in hand. "Why aren't you enjoying a lazy sleep in with your husband?"

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you so I came out here to read." She says as she attempts to exit the website that she was perusing. "I didn't realize how late it was or I would have woke you. Guess I got caught up in my book."

"What are you reading?" He questions as he peaks over her shoulder as he snuggles up behind her. "Is that the same book you were reading while we were on the train?"

"Yeah, I started this one on the train and then I read a little more last night while you were writing." She answers. "What time did you finally come to bed?"

"It must have been somewhere around two. It wasn't long after you told me you were going to sleep." He admits with a shrug.

"It's alright Rick, I would never ask you to stop writing. I'm a big girl, I can fall asleep without you." She says as she puts the iPad on the table and stands up to kiss him good morning. "Don't pout. I didn't say I liked going to bed alone, just that I can."

"It's our honeymoon, you should have ordered me to come to bed." He smirks.

"Yeah, because you are so good at following my orders." She laughs. "When have you ever followed an order that I gave you?" She asks knowing of only one time that he actually listened to her when she told him to do something.

"I married you a year from the day that you ordered me to." He beams, very proud of himself.

"Yeah, I guess you did." She smiles as she gives him a peck on the lips. "So, any plans today? I know we don't have to catch the train until this afternoon."

"Nope, just gonna hang out with my wife and soak up the view. This has been my favorite stop so far on our honeymoon. These last few days of just relaxing and hanging out here at villa and the time in the city seeing the sights has been so relaxing. Yesterday was great, just spending the day exploring at the vineyard and then coming back here was perfect." He says with an easy grin on his handsome face.

"It was pretty nice just staying close to our temporary home and having a relaxing day. It was so quiet, so unlike our normal life. How much did you get written? What are Nikki & Rook up to?" She asks, curious if he would give her any details. He knows she doesn't like to know anything until the book is done.

"They found themselves in yet another awkward position and some trouble, not going to spoil it for my number one fan. You'll have to wait until it comes out." He says knowing that he has given her just enough to be curious but not enough to spoil anything for her. "And by the way, Detective, you didn't do a very good job of hiding the evidence."

"What evidence?" She questions, thoroughly puzzled by his statement.

"If you didn't want me to know that you are my number one fan-girl, you should have made sure you closed the browser on that website you were so intently browsing." He chuckles at her shocked expression.

"What? I wasn't. How?" She is so flustered she can even put a coherent response together. "I was just curious what people were saying about you...about us getting married." She finally admits.

"Why do you care what they think? We're happy, our family and friends are happy for us and that is all that should really matter, right?" He asks, not sure why she would be worried about what a bunch of strangers think.

"I just don't want people to hate me for taking one of New York's most eligible bachelors off the market. I don't want them to stop buying your books because of me." She admits sheepishly.

"Honey, I have been 'off the market' for years now, it just wasn't public knowledge until now." He grins as he pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. "The only list I wanna be on now is yours and maybe the New York Times bestseller list for this next book. You are so gonna love what happens to them." He blurts enthusiastically.

"Off the market for years huh? Why would that be Rick?" She teases.

"Some crazy smart, insanely gorgeous, detective stole my heart a few years ago." He says kissing the top of her head as he loosens his hold on her.

"Didn't realize that you felt that strongly about Esposito. Did you tell him how you feel?" She barks a laugh at her own comment.

"No, I didn't want to ruin the bromance he and Kevin had working, so I settled for their bossy co-worker. You might know her. She's beautiful, has legs that go on forever and she lets me follow her around for research." He giggles as she pulls away showing her distaste for his 'settling' comment.

"Settled, did ya?" She glares. "Guess you will have to 'settle' with sleeping on the couch too then Writer-boy." She huffs.

"Kate, you know I'm kidding...you started it with the dig about Espo." He pleads.

"You are still too easy Castle." She sighs patting his cheek.

"I love you." He says as he snags her left had and pulls her back into his chest, fingers playing with her wedding ring. "Can we go back to bed and start this day all over again?"

"Would you 'settle' for a shower with your wife instead?" She asks knowing that she just made his morning a little better.

"Is it gonna be just a shower or a shower with benefits?" He leers.

"That depends on you Rick." She calls over her shoulder as she takes her coffee mug to the sink. "You will have to convince me that 'settling' was never an option between us."

"How does one settle for the love of his life?" He mumbles under his breath. "I can be pretty convincing when I wanna be." He says as he follows her from the kitchen to their bedroom shedding his clothes along the way.

After a shower that turned out to be very beneficial for all parties involved the newlyweds gathered their hastily discarded clothing from the floor of their bedroom. Once they finally decide that their lack of clothing was no longer an option, they dress and pack their bags for their impending departure. The car service is scheduled to take them to the train station in about an hour.

"Do you think we can have some of that wine from the vineyard sent home so we can take a little piece of our time in Tuscany home?" She asks as they make a final pass through the villa to make sure that they haven't forgotten anything.

"Great minds... I had them send two cases to the loft so that we can enjoy a little piece of our honeymoon even after it ends." He whispers in her ear as they stand on the terrace taking one last look at the amazing view that has captivated them throughout their three day stay. "I didn't think you would be okay with me buying the whole vineyard so I went the safe route and just bought some of the wine. I'm sure you and Lanie will make use of it on one of those girls' nights you love." He kisses her cheek and holds her just a little tighter as they say a quiet goodbye to this part of their journey.

"Thank you, for the wine and choosing this place even though you knew I would give you a hard time about it. There are days when I wonder what I did to deserve you. You are too sweet for you own good sometimes." She tells him as she brushes her lips across his chin. "And the only person I plan on sharing that wine with is you. Lanie and your mom can have any of the other bottles in the loft, but the bottles from here are just for us to enjoy on a quiet night at home or with dinner after a rough case." Her tone becoming more adamant as she finishes wanting him see what this all means to her.

"The car is here. You ready to go to Venice Mrs. Castle?" He asks as they grab their bags and tangle the fingers of their free hands together.

"I am excited about Venice, but it's gonna be pretty hard to top this Mr. Castle." She mumbles into his shoulder as they climb into the sedan that will whisk them off to the Florence train station.

"How long is the train ride? I might catch a little nap. My early morning is gonna catch up with me sooner rather than later." She says as they watch the rolling countryside rush by through the window.

"The ride is between two and three hours. You should have time to squeeze in a nap and some internet surfing if you didn't find what you were looking for this morning." He laughs, squeezing her hand to let her know he is just messing with her.

"A nap sounds good and I saw all I needed to see this morning." She yawns as she finishes her thought. "You have some strange fans Rick."

"Present company excluded, of course" He laughs as he kisses her temple.

"We're here sir, your train will be leaving in about twenty minutes and should arrive in Venice around five." A disembodied voice informs them through a speaker neither one of them noticed.

"Thanks." They say in unison to the voice.

Kate, you need to wake up, we're pulling into the station." He whispers into her ear that has been resting on his shoulder since she fell asleep about a half an hour into the ride.

"Already? How long did I sleep?" She asks, shaking the imaginary cobwebs from her sleep addled brain.

"You've been asleep for about two hours." He smiles down at her sleepy face.

"Sorry, guess I wasn't much company for the ride." She apologizes. "Did I miss anything?"

"Don't be sorry, you were tired. Better that you slept through the train ride than a romantic dinner with your husband later tonight." He grins. "I didn't notice much, I wrote a little more after you drifted off. I wanted to get my outline for the next few chapters done before we got to Venice so I don't get that itch. I don't want anything to distract me from spending the final couple days of my Italian dream honeymoon with the love of my life." He rambles.

"Laying it on a little thick there aren't ya Castle?" She teases.

"No, everything I just said was one hundred percent true. No more writing. Just you, me and another couple days in Italy. I wanna make the most of our time here in Venice, but more importantly, our time together." He states letting his love wash over her.

"Yeah, our alone time is gonna suffer once our bubble of honeymoon bliss gets popped when we have to return to the real world." Her voice drips with disappointment. "I've never really taken a vacation and enjoyed it this much. I haven't missed work once." She surprises him and herself with the admission.

"We'll just have to make good use of our free time, car rides and the occasional supply closet at the precinct." He laughs as he tosses out that last part.

"I am not making out with you in the supply closet Castle." She smacks his chest as the train finally comes to a stop.

"Okay, we'll just have to hang out in the elevator more then, especially on those really long days. And don't think I didn't notice that you made no comments about the car." He beams. "I'm gonna take that to mean that you aren't entirely opposed to the idea."

"Get our bags you goof." She insists. "All this talking about making out makes me want to get you alone."

"Our hotel is only minutes from here, according to the brochure I have. I'm thinking we can be checked in and making out in a hotel elevator in under a half hour." He mumbles as he stands to grab their stuff and exit the train.

"If you can accomplish all that in under twenty minutes, I might reconsider my thoughts about you, me and supply closets." She says with a saucy grin.

"Seriously?" He chokes. "Outta my way! Coming through." His voices booms to clear a path through the marginally crowded concourse.

"Castle!" She shouts a blush creeping up her neck.

"What? No way am I gonna miss my chance at possible sneaky make-out sessions with you at the precinct where you have such strict no PDA rules." He grins as he reaches back to pull her along with him through the maze of travelers.

After a short walk, they enter the lobby of their hotel. Kate's nerves are starting to buzz with anticipation. Not sure if it is from the promise of what will happen once they are behind the closed doors of the elevator or thoughts of a forbidden, cramped space back home. She is jolted from her thoughts by Rick's voice behind her.

"I have a reservation for Rodgers. Can I get my room key please and have a bottle of champagne sent up with our bags?" Rick says excitedly to the stiff man behind the desk.

"Certainly sir, we have your reservation right here. The honeymoon suite is ready for you and there should be an assortment of fruit along with a bucket of chilled champagne waiting." The stuffed shirt says with his best fake smile in place.

"Our suite is ready and waiting and I still have a minute or so to spare. Looks like you may have to pay up." He smirks.

"We aren't in the elevator yet, Rick." She groans as the elevator dings to alert her that she has lost this round.

"I think that was your cue Detective. Please step in. We are in the honeymoon suite, so we have a long ride up to the top floor. What should we do with all that time and in such a small enclosed space?" He asks feigning innocence.

"Shut up and kiss me." She demands as she tugs on the lapels of his jacket to pull him in for a kiss that starts out very chaste in nature, but quickly escalates into something that is far too indecent to be happening in a semi-public place.

"Wow, uh...Kate. Maybe we should um...get a room." He gasps and staggers backward as the elevator doors open to their floor.

"Castle...hurry up and get the door open." She breathes as she leans into him as he fumbles the key card.

"You really need to step back so I can concentrate on getting this damn door open." He mutters. "Who would have thought an innocent comment about our alone time coming to an end would have gotten you this worked up. Not that I am complaining."

"That conversation was far from innocent. Besides, I'm well rested from my nap on the train and in need of a good work out. Does this hotel have a gym?" She laughs as the nearly fall across the threshold of their room.

"I don't think the gym will be necessary Mrs. Castle, you can get a good workout in the comforts of this suite, compliments of your more than capable husband." He announces as he pulls her body flush against his.

"You gonna be my personal trainer Castle?" She grins as she slides his jacket off his shoulders and before he can even respond she has his shirt unbuttoned.

"I assure you that I can give you all the personal attention you could possibly need." He promises as he pulls her shirt up over her head and discards it as his hands follow a path from her shoulders, down her arms to take up residence on her hips.

"There are a few parts of my body that need a little more attention than others..." She stutters as her fingers start working at his belt buckle. "I'm very hands on during my training sessions. You think you can put those talented hands of yours to work...help me work off some of this tension?"

"Ready, willing and able." He chuckles as he helps her out of her skinny jeans.

"You still have too many clothes on Castle. If we are gonna have a full contact workout you need to lose those remaining clothes and follow me to what I am assuming is a ridiculously huge bed in the other room." She calls over her shoulder as she makes her way to the room off to the left of the entry.

"You coming Rick?"

"I certainly hope to be." He says as he sheds his pants and socks as he hops toward the bedroom.

"What did you say?" She questions from the other room.

"I said right behind you." He lies.

"Much better." She approves his state of undress as he arrives beside her and lowers them to the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

"I was planning on a romantic dinner tonight but this is a much better way to spend our first night in Venice. I vote we don't leave the bed until tomorrow." He says still a little breathless from their frantic love making.

"We might have to leave the bed, but we are definitely NOT leaving this room until sometime tomorrow, preferably not until at least noon." Kate mumbles into his chest as she places a line of open mouth kisses from his sternum to his jaw.

"I don't think I could get out of this bed now if I tried. You weren't kidding about being very hands on during your workouts. God, Kate...I...wow." He sighs wondering if the sex will always be that amazing with her.

"Are you regretting the offer to be my personal trainer, Castle? I didn't hurt you did I?" She teases. "I kinda surprised myself how intense that was...I've never... well...you know..." She stutters to a stop recalling their mind-blowing escapades. "Is it always gonna be this good between us?" She voices his thought aloud, their brains still in synch.

"Mmm." He mumbles, no words come to mind as he relishes the way his wife's tongue and teeth tease and soothe as she meanders a path from the ear she was nibbling on seconds ago to a destination somewhere near his left nipple.

"You okay Castle?" She asks, amazed at her husband's silence.

"Yeah, just...really enjoying this." He sputters as she continues her path from his left nipple to his right. His left hand runs through her hair while his right hand skitters across the small of her back making small sweeping motions.

"K, you're just never this quiet. Thought maybe you fell asleep on me or something. You worn out already?" She says kissing her way back up to his mouth where they engage in a languid kiss once their lips finally meet.

"I love you." He breathes as their mouths part for much needed air. His mouth begins its slow journey from her lips to that spot just behind her ear that produces the sexiest moans he has ever heard.

"Love you too." Her breath hitches as his teeth latch on to the tender skin behind her ear. "Richard Castle, you better not give me a hickey." She scolds, her left hand squeezing his hip.

"What, I'm not allowed to mark my territory?" He laughs.

"What are you a dog? She asks as she tweaks his nipple.

"At least this time it would be a real one not some stupid injection site from a weird men in black thing like last time." He pouts.

"Yeah that was pretty funny when the guys were questioning us about that. Truth be told, you weren't the only one who was wishing it was real." She admits with a shrug.

"Katherine Castle, you had thoughts about me giving you hickeys? I'm shocked...and a little excited." He giggles at her admission and kisses the tip of her nose.

"I was really fighting how I felt about you then...we were both in relationships with other people, but that never seemed to matter. My thoughts were never far from you. It was getting harder for me to deny, especially when I thought I had lost you during our first encounter with Tyson. When your mom called me, I was so scared that he had killed you and I would never get a chance for this." She says swiping at a tear that had managed to slip from her eye.

"I think that was when I realized that you cared for me as more than just a co-worker. I think it was also the first time you ever brought me a coffee or tried to comfort me. You held my hand that night by the pool. I've never forgotten the look of relief on your face when you came in and told me, 'I'm so glad you're okay'. There was something in your eyes...in your voice that I had never noticed before." He tells her as he pulls her body closer, needing the skin to skin contact.

They both enjoy the closeness of their spouse's warm body and the comfort of being able to finally have all those honest conversations they should have had years ago. After what seemed like only moments they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of a tiny blue-eyed boy for one of the bed's occupants and a heavily pregnant Kate for the other.

"Good morning beautiful." Rick greets his wife as she wakes in his arms.

"Morning." She answers with a smile that makes her eyes twinkle, all the while snuggling further into her husband's embrace. "Time's it?"

"No idea, my phone is in my pants which I lost somewhere between the door and the bed and my watch is...hell if I know." He chuckles realizing that he doesn't even care right now. "Don't worry, the watch you gave me for our wedding is safely tucked away in my suitcase, didn't want to lose it."

"Not worried...I trust you Castle. Just curious how long we slept. I remember you waking me up at one point and then falling asleep in your arms again. Still kinda tired." She yawns.

"I'm content to spend the entire day right here if you are. I didn't plan anything in particular until later this evening. Only thing I planned for this leg of the trip." He says hoping she isn't disappointed.

"Only one thing? You run out of brilliant ideas or afraid you wouldn't survive being married to me this far into the honeymoon?" She giggles. "You gonna tell me what the one thing is Castle?"

"No, I know you aren't big on surprises, so I tried to dial it down a little. I wanted these last couple days to be as relaxing as possible and didn't want us to need a vacation from our vacation because we were too busy running from one thing to the other. We get enough of that back home." He adds with a shrug. "You aren't upset are you?"

"No, relieved actually. I'm going to sleep in with you like we did this morning, stumble out of bed whenever we feel like, if at all, and take in this final stop at a leisurely pace so that we can really enjoy it. Just take it all in." She says brushing a kiss to his jaw.

"So what do you wanna do today?" He asks, hoping that she might be content to stay in bed all day.

"We aren't gonna spend the whole day in this bed if that is what you are hoping." She laughs.

"How do you do that? It's amazing that I can ever keep a secret from you...you and your witchy powers." He pouts.

"I don't need my witchy powers Castle, you are pretty transparent sometimes." She tells him as she stretches her lithe body in preparation to leave their nice warm bed and start the day.

"Just a few more minutes, then I promise we'll get up." He assures her as tries to cuddle up behind her again.

"Okay, but I really want to get something to eat, we haven't eaten since lunch at the villa in Florence yesterday." Kate tells him as her stomach grumbles emphasizing her point.

"Yeah, I guess we were a little too busy to stop for dinner last night. What do you want for breakfast? I can call downstairs while you take your shower." He offers.

"You don't want to join me? Way to flatter a girl Rick." She huffs. "I could really go for scrambled eggs and orange juice."

"Oh, you know I want nothing more than to join you, but I am certain that we will not leave this room at all today if I do." He answers honestly. "Go on, you can get up now and I'll get your eggs ordered."

"Don't forget the coffee Castle!" She calls over her shoulder as her naked body disappears into the bathroom.

"Like I would ever forget that." He says. _I've only been bringing her coffee for five years. _"Breakfast will be up in about ten minutes." He shouts to her as he leans into the bathroom so she can hear him over the spray of the shower.

"So what would you like to do Kate?" Rick questions as he finishes buttoning up his shirt.

"I remembering reading somewhere that there are some incredible places to shop in the city. Can we just wonder around and see what we find?" She asks as she slips on her tennis shoes that Castle bought her in Rome after their walking tour of the catacombs and her complaining about aching feet.

"I see you're prepared to do some walking and in the appropriate footwear this time." He laughs pointing at her shoes.

"Shut up, it's not my fault. I didn't know we would spend the better part of our day walking. I wasn't sure what to bring...it's our honeymoon." She says, her voice trailing off to barely a whisper as she adds the next sentence. "I didn't know how much time we would actually spend out of bed."

"What was that? Did I hear that correctly?" He prods. "Did you actually think I would bring you all the way to Italy just to spend every waking moment in bed?"

"I wouldn't put it past you...or me for that matter." She admits. "Sometimes I can't get enough of you Castle."

"I feel the same way. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to see if this is really happening. That we finally made it to this point. I feel like I'm still trying to make up for lost time." He tells her with a shrug.

"God, I was so stupid back then. I don't know what I was so afraid of. Damn walls." She says with a tear glistening at the corner of her eye.

"Hey, don't ever call my wife stupid! She may be stubborn but she is far from stupid." He argues, kissing her forehead. "You just weren't ready...we weren't ready. I didn't deserve you back then. I was an arrogant ass and you were still lost in your mom's case. What matters is that we are here now and we realize what we have is real and we love each other." He says pulling her into a hug.

"I do love you...how is it that you always know just what to say to get me out of my own head?" She grins up at him, brushing a kiss to his chin. "How about we go explore the city for awhile before we have to be wherever it is that you are taking us later?"

"Sounds like a plan Mrs. Castle. Lets see if we can find us a couple souvenirs of our time in Venice. We got the painting in Rome and the wine in Florence. We gotta take something home from here too." The excitement bubbles in his voice.

"Okay, but nothing too big. It's gotta be able to fit in our suitcase." She warns him, knowing the extremes her nine year old on a sugar rush can go to.

"Okay, but if I find something really cool, that I gotta have, I will pay whatever it takes to get it shipped back to the loft." He says giving her a mischievous smile.

"I know, that's what I am worried about." She laughs. "Can I at least have veto power if it is something that will be on public display in our home?"

"Depends. What do I get if I give you that kind of power?" He whines.

"The knowledge that you made the right choice and your wife won't be upset with you." She beams as they stroll hand in hand.

"Okay, on one condition. I get to buy you one thing while we are out shopping and you can't argue with me about how much it costs." He insists as he pulls her toward Rialto Bridge and the center of the Venice shopping experience.

After several hours of wondering the streets of Venice, Rick pulls Kate into a shop that has a vast array of jewelry and blown glass. As they take in the vendor's wares, Rick spots a small glass gondola and thinks it will be the perfect trinket to remind them of their time in Venice. He discreetly buys the item and tucks it away in a bag that contains a few other items they have picked up along the way while Kate's attention is focused on the jewelry display.

"You see anything you want?" He asks her innocently.

"No, just looking. Did you find anything?" She mumbles as she reaches out for his hand, noticing for the first time that he had wandered away from her.

"Nah, just taking it all in. You ready to go? We need to get moving for your surprise." He nods toward his watch and then the door.

"So where are we going Rick?" Her curiosity taking over.

You'll see in a few minutes. We just have to cross over that foot bridge and then we'll be there." He informs her as they walk hand in hand down the street. "Patience, my dear wife."

"Fine." She grumbles.

"I'll give you a hint. What is the most famous feature in Venice?" He prompts.

"The canals?" She answers with a bit of uncertainty.

"Yes, I thought we could take a gondola ride. It's supposed to be the best way to see the city. The tour will actually take us through pretty much the entire city. If you see something while we cruise down the Grand Canal, we can make a note of it and then go back tomorrow." He says in his best tour guide voice.

"I would like to do a little more shopping tomorrow. I was thinking about picking up something for Alexis and maybe my dad...Martha too." She shares as they wait to board their boat.

"Watch your step climbing in. The tour will take a little while but it's a great way to see the city and it's kinda romantic. I get to hold you in my arms as we watch the sunset. Plus they have a little picnic basket with fruits and cheeses along with a bottle of wine." He tells her as they settle themselves for the trip.

"This was a great idea. And it is pretty romantic. I love your sappy side." She leans in to kiss him.

"It might get a little chilly out here on the water once the sun goes down. You might have to scoot a little closer, share some body heat." He gives her an eyebrow wiggle.

"Yeah, I might have to find some big...strong...man to keep me warm." She laughs as she takes in the sites along one of the smaller, more quiet canals. "You know where I can find one?"

"You wound me Detective." He says grasping his chest like he is mortally wounded.

"Scoot over here and let me kiss it better you big baby." She smirks.

"Do you want to go to any of the museums in town while we're here?" He asks as the gondolier points out the Naval Museum off to one side.

"Not really interested in the Naval Museum, maybe we could go to the Accademia Museum. It features some of the art of the great Italian painters."

"More paintings?" He groans.

"You'll be fine Castle, they have some of Titian's work in there. You be able to ogle more naked women." She teases him, still poking him for his comments in Florence.

"I told you, there is only one woman that I am interested in seeing naked for the rest of my life." He tells her adamantly.

"I like the sound of that..." She says kissing his neck. "But you better not let Espo and Ryan hear you say that. They might take your man card away."

"Like Ryan has any room to talk. He is wrapped around Jenny's finger. He's a bigger sap than me!" He exclaims.

"Is that even possible?" She questions.

"I'll admit that I'm a sap. But, I'm your sap. And you can tease all you want, but you kinda like it." He whispers in her ear as he leans in to steal a kiss.

"I wouldn't want you any other way. My big, handsome, sweet husband." She mumbles into his jaw.

"You're an awfully sappy woman when you want to be Kate." He informs her. "An incredibly sexy one at that."

"Can this boat drop us off at our hotel? I'm ready to go back now." Kate wonders trying to hide how cold she is.

"What do you have in mind?" He leers.

"Nothing, just ready to climb into bed and sleep until tomorrow." She says as a shiver runs through her.

"You cold?" He asks noticing her hunched shoulders and now shivering frame.

"Yeah, just a bit." She answers leaning into the warmth of her husband's body.

"Well, lets get back to the hotel. Plenty of time for another gondola ride and shopping tomorrow afternoon." He tells her as he shifts to pull her body closer to his.

Their gondolier drops them off within a block of their hotel. They make their way back up to their room where they remove their shoes and shed their clothing in search of pajamas and a warm bed. Once they crawl into bed they seek out the warmth of the others body and drift off into an exhausted slumber.

After waking far later than they expected, Kate and Rick head into town in search of presents for their family and the gang from the precinct. Kate picks out a few pieces of jewelry for Lanie, Alexis and Martha at the shop they had visited the day before.

"Hey, weren't you looking at these same things when we were here yesterday?" He asks noticing how familiar the items are as the vendor rings up their purchases.

"Yeah, I was thinking how much the girls would enjoy these while you were trying to sneak and buy something behind my back." She says with a knowing grin.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something." He asks, shocked that she knew about his purchase all along. "How did you know I bought something?" A puzzled expression on his face.

"It was the only time all day that you were far enough from me that we weren't holding hands and I am still a detective. You oozed guilt, Castle." She shakes her head.

"You gonna interrogate me Detective Beckett?" He questions.

"Is there something you need to confess Rick?" She asks reaching for their purchases.

"Yeah, I like Castle better." He admits.

"As opposed to what?" She is confused by his comment.

"I like your last name being Castle." He shrugs. "I think that is the first time I've said Beckett since we got married."

"I'm only Beckett at the 12th, Rick. I'm Kate Castle everywhere else." She reassures him. "I know, it will be hard, but you know why we decided to keep Beckett for work. I want to keep our personal life, personal. At least as much as possible." She says kissing his cheek.

"I know, it'll just be weird hearing you introduce yourself as Kate Beckett now." He mumbles.

"We gotta find something for my dad." She changes the subject by reminding him as they check out another shop. "What should we get him?" She hopes he can give her a reasonable idea.

"How about we go back to that store with the jewelry, and see if they have a watch that he would like." He suggests not sure how she will react to his idea.

"I don't know how he would feel about me getting him a watch." Kate says looking down at her wrist where her father's watch usually resides.

"How about I get him a watch?" He asks. "You have his watch to remember the life you saved...him. I can give him a watch for the love we share...you." He punctuates his comments with a kiss to her forehead.

"Would that be awkward for you?" Kate asks. "Would he understand the meaning behind it?"

"From one dad with a daughter to another, yeah he'll understand. He'll know what it means...he's a smart man." He nods as he points back to the jewelry store.

"If you're sure. Let's go find something for the boys." She says as she drags him toward the exit and out onto the crowded street.

"Yeah, gotta make sure we get them something, especially since you bought Lanie jewelry." He chuckles. "We have to get them the same thing or they will end up fighting about it. We should have got the boys those little gladiator figurines we saw that first day in Rome." Castle offers when they still haven't found anything for the boys after an hour of searching.

"We can always buy them t-shirts that say, 'Mom and Dad went to Italy and all I got was this lousy t-shirt'." She jokes.

"Kate, that is brilliant. Can we please do that?" He pleads flashing her the baby blues. "The look on their faces will be priceless. Besides, it kind of gets them back for all the times they have referred to us as Mom and Dad, even before we got together."

"Sure why not. If you can find shirts like that I am all for it." She agrees.


	11. Chapter 11

"Castle... Can I ask you something?" She asks hesitantly.

"Sure. What's wrong?" He questions not liking the hesitation in her voice. "You can ask me anything, you know that."

"Can we go home tomorrow instead of waiting until the weekend?" She mumbles.

"Why, did something happen?" He asks, giving her his undivided attention at this unexpected request.

"No, nothing happened. I just...just" She stutters to a stop as Rick pulls her into his embrace.

"Just what, Kate? Are you not enjoying Venice... our honeymoon anymore?" Castle asks, clearly stung by her request to go home. He thought everything was going great, that they were having fun.

Noticing the doubt that clouds her husband's features, Kate takes a step back so he can see her face when she explains her need to go home. "Rick, I am loving every minute of this time alone with you. I just want to get back home, sleep in our bed. Enjoy the last days of our honeymoon in familiar surroundings and our own time zone." She meets his eyes, graces him with the smile she saves just for him and continues. "It is going to be hard enough to go back to work on Wednesday and not be able to be like this." She uses her free hand to motion to the closeness of their bodies and their joined hands. "Let alone an early wake up call for a body drop while suffering from jet lag. I just want us to be ready in case we do get that unwelcome 4am call and have to start our first day back in the real world far earlier that either one of us would want."

"Oh." Is all he can manage because as much as he hates her logic, he knows she has a point.

"I'm not saying our honeymoon has to end Castle, I'm just saying it's time to go back to New York." She says lifting up on her toes to kiss his chin.

"So we can still sleep in, hide out from the world...just the two of us for a couple more days?" He pleads.

"I might even consider spending an entire day in bed with my husband if he plays his cards right." She grins. "As long as it is our bed. At home. In the loft." She punctuates her statements with a kiss.

"I've been told I am a pretty good card player...maybe we could play when we get home." He says with an exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrow.

"I am not play strip poker with you Castle." She shakes her head as she pulls him back toward the hotel with their armload of purchases they've collected for their family and friends.

"It was worth a shot." He shrugs. "I'll make a few calls when we get back to the hotel, see if I can change our flight. You sure about this?" He looks to her for confirmation.

"Yeah, I really want to head home tomorrow, but only if you are okay with it." She says. "And it doesn't cost a fortune to change our tickets."

"Really, do you think I am going to stay here over a few hundred dollars in change fees when you have your heart set on going home? You know that I would go to the ends of the earth to give you whatever you wanted." He assures her. "I'll get us home tomorrow, one way or the other...even if I have to charter a private plane to do it." He adds in all seriousness.

"I promise, I'll make it worth your while Mr. Castle." She gives him a saucy smirk as they walk hand in hand down the crowded street.

"Oh and I intend to collect on that promise as soon as all of the arrangements have been finalized. I will so enjoy reaping the rewards of all my hard work." He grins as he kisses her temple. "You might want to rest up when we get back to the hotel... might be a really long night Mrs. Castle."

"Bring it on. I guarantee I won't be the one calling apples when the night ends." She giggles.

"I hope not... I hope you'll be calling my name instead. Many, many times." He chuckles as a smug grin splits his face.

"Better get cracking on those travel arrangements then. The night isn't getting any younger. It's already after five." She informs him as they cross the lobby of their hotel to wait on the elevator.

"You know that my Mother and Alexis might be at the loft when we get home. We might not have any privacy right?" He worries at the thought of them having to share living space with someone else for the final days of their honeymoon.

"Actually, Alexis is supposed to be in the Hamptons with Paige and a few of her friends that are home from college and Martha is at your place in the Hamptons 'entertaining' friends." She points out, surprised that he wasn't aware of his family's plans during their absence.

"Our place." He corrects.

"Huh?" She hums, not understanding his statement.

"You said your place. It's ours, not just mine anymore." He explains.

"Oh, guess that's gonna take some getting used to." She shrugs shyly.

"How is it that you know where my mother and Alexis were going to be and I had no idea?" He asks thoroughly confused by his ignorance of their travel plans.

"Your overly observant mother and your way too perceptive daughter mentioned that they would make sure to be out of town upon our return to the loft. Martha said she would ensure our privacy needs wouldn't be an issue during our first week at home as husband and wife." She states as she grabs a fistful of his shirt and pulls him in for a searing kiss.

"What is it with you and making out in elevators Kate Castle?" Castle sputters as they break away from each other for much needed air as the elevator ascends to their floor.

"Maybe its the intimacy of enclosed spaces..." She says kissing his neck. "Maybe it's the thrill of being discovered..." She says nibbling his ear. "Maybe it's being in a foreign country where nobody knows us..." She mumbles as she runs her tongue along the seam of his lips. "Or maybe it's being married to you." She finishes as she pushes her tongue into his mouth for a knee-buckling kiss.

"Kate...um..." He stumbles to regain his footing and his breath. " I think this is our floor."

"Oh..." She sighs and brushes a hand through her hair to compose herself as they step from the elevator.

"God, Kate. Are you trying to kill me?" He gasps as he looks at her glazed eyes knowing that he probably has that same look in his eyes.

"I told you I would make it worth your while didn't I?" She throws over her should as she adds a little extra sway to her hips when she turns to walk down the hall toward their room.

"Yeah, but I haven't even done anything yet." He calls as he jogs to catch up to her.

"Preview of coming attractions Writer-Man." She tells him as they finally enter their room.

"If that was a preview, I'm not too sure I can survive the feature. You buckled my damn knees with that stunt in the elevator." He admits with a shy smile.

"What stunt? Can't a girl kiss her husband in an elevator?" She scoffs.

"That was some kiss, Kate." He mumbles still shocked by her actions. "You're a tease!"

"Not a tease if I plan on backing it up later, is it?" She grins. "I'll be in the bedroom...resting... if you need me for anything. I believe you have some phone calls to make."

"Yes, this is Rick Rodgers in room 423, I am expecting a delivery in the next half hour. Could you ring the room when it arrives? I need to request a nine o'clock wake up call for tomorrow morning." Castle says into the hotel phone as he peeks into the bedroom and sees his wife sprawled out on her stomach flipping through a magazine, completely oblivious to her surroundings. "Could you have room service send up dinner? Yeah an order of lasagna, an order of spaghetti and a bottle of your best red wine."

"Castle? Who are you talking to out there?" Kate calls from her perch on their bed. "Did you get everything worked out yet?"

"A bit anxious to give me my reward are you?" He quips from the doorway as he takes in the site of his wife relaxing in their way too tempting bed.

"Just wondering." She claims, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"No, still working on it, having a little trouble getting anybody to call me back." He lies knowing that all it took was one phone call to his travel agent back home to get everything squared away.

"Rick, you know it's okay if it doesn't work out. We'll just stay here and go home on our original flight as planned." She says with a note of disappointment in her voice.

"No, I got this. We will fly home tomorrow, okay?" He promises as he hears the hotel phone ring.

"You want me to get that?" She asks but already hears him speaking into the phone although she can't make out what is being said.

"That would be great. Is there anyway to get some flowers sent up for my wife also? Whatever you can find would be great...short notice and all." He says as he hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kate asks curious as to his mumbled conversation.

"Just room service confirming the dinner order I placed while I was making phone calls. Figured we could eat while we waited to hear back in regards to our travel plans." He answers as he sits on the bed beside her, running his hand over her long legs and appreciating the view of her backside.

"I am kind of hungry. Those small deli sandwiches didn't really stick with me. I need something filling to last me until breakfast." She says with a twinkle in her eye. "Don't say it."

"What?" He asks innocently.

"You know exactly what. You were going to make some shameless innuendo. I know you Richard Castle and I know how that twisted mind of yours works." She laughs.

"Fine, I had a really good one too. If you don't want me to say stuff like that you really shouldn't lob those open ended statements out there for me to pounce on." He chuckles, a knock at the door ending the conversation.

"That was quick." She says.

"They were already to send it up when they called. I'll get it, you coming out there to eat or do you want to eat in here?" He tosses over his shoulder as he goes to open the door.

"Out there, I'll be right out." She says as she rolls off the bed to join him in the living area. "What did you order."

"Lasagna, spaghetti and a bottle of wine." He says as he tips that delivery guy and pushes the cart the rest of the way into the room. "These are for you." He says as he hands her bundle of flowers he requested.

"Mmm, thank you." She mumbles puzzled about why he is giving her flowers.

"Just cause." He says answering her unspoken question. "Thought we could share the food, wasn't sure how hungry you would be or what you would want tonight."

"No this is good. What's on the side of the tray?" She points out the white envelope resting next to their food.

"Always the detective aren't you? It's for you." He says handing her the envelope.

"I thought you said no more surprises." She glares.

"Just kinda came up all of the sudden." He shrugs.

She tears into the package expecting to be angry with him for doing something silly when she realizes that the envelope contains two tickets on the first flight out of Venice to JFK tomorrow. "But I thought?"

"I know a guy." He admits smugly. "I've had the ticket thing squared away for over an hour, I was just waiting for them to be delivered to tell you about it. Wanted to see your face. You were winding yourself up to give me grief about another surprise when you saw the envelope weren't you?" He grins. "I know you pretty well too Kate. I could tell you were all prepared to twist my ear or another one of my extremities if I did something stupid. He leans in to steal a kiss.

"So you were just messing with me the whole time?" She questions.

"Yeah, I wanted to give you time to rest before I collected on that promise you made earlier. Not my fault you wasted it looking through magazines and doubting my ability to pull this off." He nudges her arm as he takes a bite of lasagna.

"I never doubted you Rick. I just wasn't tired. Besides, I can sleep the entire plane ride home tomorrow if I don't get enough sleep tonight, right?" She beams as she pours two glasses of wine.

"You got me there. Eat up Mrs. Castle. I'm very anxious to get my reward for those tickets you're holding." He leers.

"Let me finish this food and I am all yours." She says taking a bite of his lasagna.

"I like the sound of that... you being all mine." He hums as he scoops up the last of the spaghetti.

"Always." She says as she runs her fingers along his jaw.

"You want more wine? We could take it in there with us." He nods to the bedroom as he stacks the plates back on the cart.

"No, I'm good. Wine might make me sleepy if I drink too much of it. Thought you were trying to keep me up all night Rick?" She teases as she pushes off the floor to help him with the dishes.

"I'll do my best." He laughs giving her a mock salute.

"What was that?" She gives him a eye roll at the gesture. "You are so weird."

"You chose this!" He laughs using his hands to indicate himself from head to toe.

"That I did. Starting to question my own judgment." She teases. "Maybe you can help convince me that I'm not going insane."

"Oh, I assure you. I am going to take you completely over the edge." He smirks and adds. "And more than once too!"

"Promises, promises." She smiles noticing how his eyes have darkened from a light blue to almost black as desire surges to the forefront. "I'm hearing a lot of talk Mr. Castle. Can you back that up?"

"I thought you liked my words?" He pouts.

"I love your words, babe. But there is a time for talk and there is a time for action." She purrs.

"Did you just call me babe?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yeah I guess I did." She says, realization dawning that she actually did call him babe. "That is not the point here. Focus Castle!"

"Right. It's just..." His thought is interrupted when Kate grabs him roughly by his belt buckle.

"Stop talking, Rick and make love to your wife!" She blurts, catching herself by surprise at the urgency in her voice.

Shocked speechless by the urgency in her tone, his fingers fly to attack the button and zipper on her skinny jeans. His hands grip the waste-band of her pants and slowly push them down her ridiculously long legs to puddle on the floor at her feet. Noticing that his pants lay in a heap on the floor as well, he nods for her to step out of her discarded clothing as he does the same. Returning his attention to her fully clothed torso he begins sliding his hands under the hem of her shirt torturing her with slow deliberate movements as he peels off another item of her clothing.

"Castle." She pleads as she makes quick work of his button-down shirt and tosses it to the floor behind them.

"Kate." He mumbles into her neck as he latches onto her pulse point sending shivers down her spine. He begins walking them backwards so he can lay her down on the bed before they end up in a heap of tangled limbs on the floor.

Once he has them safely on the bed, Castle makes it his personal mission to kiss every inch of his wife's body, uncovering more skin as he makes his way from head to toe. When he has fully divested her of every stitch of clothing he works his way back up her body paying particular attention to that ticklish spot behind her right knee and the overly sensitive spot above her left hip. He trails open mouth kisses across her surgical scar that continues to fade with time and he lingers at the scar between her breasts that symbolize all the things that she has survived and almost lost. He stops to tease her as he clamps down on one of her nipples eliciting a gasp from Kate. He finally makes his way to her mouth where he slips his tongue inside to engage in a battle for dominance.

"Castle, stop teasing. You're killing me here." She whispers with a hint of embarrassment.

"Are you calling apples?" He asks as he brushes a kiss to her collarbone.

"No, but I am gonna be forced to take control of this little mission of yours if things don't take on a more physical nature very soon." She prods.

"Tell me what you want Kate." He sighs.

"You." She breaths.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello?" Castle mumbles into the hotel phone.

"Mr. Rodgers, this is your 9am wake up call you requested." Says a voice that is far too cheery for this early hour. "Your coffee and pastries will be up in ten minutes sir."

"Thanks." He grumbles as he hangs up the phone and snuggles back up to his wife who is still sleeping soundly. "Kate, honey, it's time to wake up. Time to go home."

"Five more minutes, babe." She grumbles into her pillow.

"Come on Kate, we gotta get up and pack so we can catch that plane. I set the wake up call for as late as I could." He whispers into her ear as he places a kiss to her cheek. "Breakfast will be here soon."

"Wake me when it's here. I'm still tired." She whines.

"Why are you so tired? Someone keep you up all night Mrs. Castle?" He adds with a smug, self-satisfied grin on his face.

"Castle, you win okay? You proved your stamina and manliness. Now let me sleep." She rolls over and buries her head under the pillow.

"I think we both won judging by your very enthusiastic participation and the way you called my name repeatedly." He teases.

"Keep talking smart ass and I'll twist more than your ear." Her voice muffled by the pillow that still rests over her head.

"Is that a threat or a promise o wife of mine?" He chirps as he knowingly slides his body out of her reach afraid she might follow through on her statement.

"You know me well enough to know that it's a guarantee, Castle." She flashes a glare as she extricates herself from the pillows and blankets she is tangled in. "Where is that breakfast I was promised?"

"Should be here..." He is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Now."

"Thank God, what time is it anyway?" Kate asks from her perch on her side of the bed. "How long did we actually sleep?" She asks fighting off a yawn.

"It's 9:15, we fell asleep somewhere around five I think." He smirks as he brings the coffee to her so she doesn't have to get out of bed yet.

"Crawl back in here with me?" She asks wanting him close as they enjoy their last morning in Italy.

"No place I would rather be." He says setting the tray of coffee and pastries on the bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just hungry and ..." She yawns. "Exhausted. I'll probably sleep on the plane."

"Maybe coffee and a shower will do the trick? He suggests. "How is it you can go days without sleep when you are working but you need so much sleep on our honeymoon?" He prods, hoping she will give him an honest answer.

"Most of our cases aren't as physically demanding as being on our honeymoon." She admits a little embarrassed.

"Is that a good thing?" He asks a little proud of himself and the implications of her statement.

"Definitely. It's just... I've never been in love like this Castle. And you are insatiable... I would say you got your reward and then some." She laughs, at the gleam in Castle's eyes.

"Drink your coffee, I'm gonna shower while you finish up in here. I'll even let you shower in peace too." He kisses her forehead as he climbs from the bed.

"Don't use all the hot water in there. I think I might need a nice long shower this morning." She winks. Taking a tentative sip of the coffee, she puts it back on the tray in favor of the food.

"Now boarding, flight 8226, Venice to New York." A garbled voice calls over the loud speaker.

"Guess that's us." She comments as she squeezes his arm to draw his attention away from the app on his phone.

"Yeah, let's go home." He says as he tangles their fingers when they rise from their seats in the lounge.

"Castle." She whispers. "Thanks for doing this, cutting this short for me."

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." He assures her.

"I promise to explain everything once we get home." She nods and squeezes the hand she is holding.

"You don't have to explain it. I get it. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we are Kate." He gives her a shoulder bump as they board the plane. "You should know by now, that I would follow you anywhere."

"I know, but I still owe you an explanation." She emphasizes her point with a chaste kiss to his lips as they settle into their first class seats. "Don't let me off the hook this time, Rick."

"Okay, I'll ask you for that explanation when we get back home. Why don't you get buckled in so you can get some sleep? I'm gonna write for awhile once they give me the okay to use my gadgets. Gonna try and get a chapter or two written while we fly. I don't think I will have to worry about missing any deadlines with this new book. You have been..." He trails off when he realizes that she is already asleep with her head on his shoulder. _Well, that didn't take very long._

"We are on our final approach to JFK International. Thank you for flying with us today." The captain says over the intercom.

"Kate, time to wake up. We're getting ready to land. Come on, you gotta wake up." He says as he jostles her shoulder to help stir her from her slumber.

"Hey." She grins up at him as she wakes. "Did I really sleep through the whole flight?" She asks not believing it's been that long. "I must have been more tired than I thought."

"Yeah, you were out like a light as soon as we were buckled into our seats. You only woke once or twice, but you fell right back to sleep. You were adorable when you started talking in your sleep." He says, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, I... what did I say?" She asks, worried what she might have revealed while she was sleeping.

"Not much, you mumbled a lot. You said my name a couple times, you mumbled something about being happy, finally. It was almost like you were having a conversation with someone about us and our wedding." He shares her unconscious ramblings.

"Huh, I guess I was. I was dreaming about my mom. I dreamed that I was talking to her." She says, voice so quiet he has to strain to hear her.

"That makes some of the things you said make more sense. You were talking about something old and said thank you for the pearls." He tells her. "Were you talking about the pearls you wore at our wedding?"

"Yeah, my dad came in when I was getting ready, apparently right after he left you. Your mom, Alexis and Maddie had done the something borrowed, something new, and the something blue. My dad brought the something old. He brought me Mom's pearls so she could be with me on my big day. Her pearls had been handed down through her family for generations." She said as tears glistened in her eyes at the memory from a week ago.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you by asking." He apologizes.

"It's okay, I was already thinking about. I was mumbling about it my sleep." She says as she sweeps a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You ready to get off this flying tube of toothpaste and go home?" He asks trying to lighten the mood.

"Where do you come up with this stuff? Toothpaste tube? Really Castle?" She laughs.

"Made you laugh didn't it?" He grins. "That was my goal. I love hearing you laugh."

"Let's get our bags and sneak back to the loft. I've got some explaining to do. Maybe we can order in and have a movie night?" She states leaning in for a kiss as they disembark from the plane.

"Sounds like a plan Mrs. Castle. You start thinking about what movie you want to watch and I'll order your favorites from that Chinese place you love."

After what seemed like hours in the back of a cab, it pulls up in front of the loft. The couple hastily make there way into the elevator, anxious to get to their floor and in their home.

"God, home never sounded so good before. I loved Italy, but there is nothing like being home with you." She groans as she drops the bags she was carrying onto the floor as soon as she walks through the door.

"Yeah, it's always good to be home. It's the best part of leaving." He chuckles. "I always looked forward to coming home when I was on a book tour or gone for the summer in the Hamptons. There's just something about this city, this loft. I always looked forward to coming back to you too. Even in the beginning." He admits as he too drops their bags and sweeps his wife into a loose hug. "I love you Kate."

"I love you too." She sighs into his shoulder. "So much."

"Kate, what's going on? Did something happen? Why did you want to cut our honeymoon short?" He asks ready to hear her explanation.

"Nothing's wrong Castle. I just wanted to come home and spend some time with you here at home before real life comes crashing in on us." She says stepping out of his embrace and leading him toward the couch so they can continue this discussion. "I was just thinking it might be a good idea to come home, readjust to the time change. Maybe hang out here in the loft or go out for a nice dinner here in the city." She shrugs as she takes in his expression.

"Are you sure you want to go out in public? I mean the press might be a little overzealous in trying to catch the newlyweds in an intimate moment." He responds wanting her to know what could happen.

"I know they might be lurking, but maybe it would be a good idea to throw them a bone, let them get a couple pictures or a witty Castle remark so they will leave us alone when we go back to work or go out for drinks with our friends." Kate says a little unsure of her theory about the paparazzi.

"Are you saying that want to deal with the press? I mean, you hate them following us and prying into our lives." He asks a little shocked at her revelation.

"I do hate them, but this is a small piece of our lives that we are just going to have to deal with, so we might as well give your fans and the press what they want. I know Paula issued a small release through your website while we were gone but their curiosity isn't going to just go away." She assures him. "And besides I want everyone to see how happy we are."

"You just want to make sure that people know I am off the market don't you. It's okay, you can admit it, you want to tell the world that I'm yours." He teases. "A little possessive aren't ya Mrs. Castle?"

"Damn straight Castle. I finally got ya, I don't plan on letting you go ever again." She pokes him in the chest.

"So what is your grand plan? What kind of bone do you want to throw?" His mind already running through all of the places they can go.

"Maybe we could get dressed up and go out for a romantic dinner. You can pick the place. I don't really care where we go. You know better than I do where to go to be noticed." She defers to him. "You were the king of page six not so long ago."

"Not in years Kate. Not since Gina and I had our little blow up at Le Cirque the day before I ended it with her because my heart wasn't in it."

"About that, I overheard you tell her it was over. I promise I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was going to get a soda from the vending machine when I heard you on the phone." She confesses.

"Is that why you gave me flowers and asked me to join you for some comfort food?" He asks as his mind flashes back to that time. "Because you felt sorry for me?"

"Yes and no. I did feel bad for you. I knew you were avoiding her, declining her calls but I didn't know why until I stumbled across it after I got home. I knew you were hurting and I wanted to make you smile. It was killing me to see you so upset but I had to do something." She shrugs.

"I did feel better after the hot chocolate and the mac n cheese." He says as his stomach growls.

"I justified myself by saying that it was what any friend would do, but God Castle, I just wanted to give you a hug and let you know I was there for you the only way I could at the time." She kisses his chest.

"Would it be horrible of me to admit that I was so happy when I heard you break up with her? Even though I would never admit I wanted you for myself, I was just glad I didn't have to hear or see you be with anyone else." Kate whispers.

"No more page six scandals for this guy, unless it is us doing something naughty in public." He leers successfully lightening the mood.

"In 'never going to happen land' Rick." She laughs. "Judging by that sounds your stomach is making, we better order dinner."

"So what would you like for dinner? Chinese? Pizza? Thai?" He runs through their options.

"I'm thinking of a greasy pepperoni pizza with extra cheese." She squeaks as his teeth graze her collarbone. "Castle..."

"What?" He tries for innocent...fails badly. "Pizza it is, I'll call it in while you pick a movie."

"What about the papparazzi? We still didn't decide where to go." She asks.

"Food will be here in about twenty minutes." Rick says from the office where he wondered off to when he was ordering their dinner. "We'll figure it out tomorrow morning. We've got time. I just wanna watch a movie and have dinner with my wife right now."

"What if we need a reservation or something?" She questions.

"Tomorrow. What movie did you pick?" He asks moving the discussion away from public appearances to the more intimate setting he was hoping for.

"I was thinking we could snuggle up under a blanket and watch a ..."

He cuts her off. "Let me guess, a romantic comedy...?"

"I was going to say a good action flick. Maybe a cop slash buddy flick, but if you wanna go with the sweeping love story Mr. Metro-sexual, we can do that too!" She giggles as he joins her on the couch with the pizza box after giving the delivery boy way too much money.

"Not nice at all wife. Can we watch Lethal Weapon?" He asks excitedly.

"I was leaning more towards Turner and Hooch." She laughs at the pout on his handsome face.

"You remember that day when you said I reminded you a little of Hooch?" He questions.

"M hm...good times." She mumbles between bites of pizza. "We could always watch the Mummy if you want."

"Now you are just being cruel Kate. That was a real curse. I was terrified that I was actually gonna die and you guys thought it was all a big joke. I can't believe you guys rigged the coffee maker and the chair. And then that dog." He shakes his head recounting that case and the pranks his wife and her 'boys' played on him. "And don't think I didn't see you checking out my ass that day Kate. Not as subtle as you thought."

"I wasn't trying to be subtle. Just a casual observation and admiration of your assets, Rick." She beams. "An asset that I have an all new appreciation for these days."

"You keep talking like that Mrs. Castle and we are not gonna be watching any movies. I might be forced to go all caveman on you and haul you off to bed instead." He nudges her leg with his foot.

"You think you could pull that off tough guy?" She challenges.

"Oh, I can pull off all kinds of things, Kate. Would you like me to show you now or after you're done eating?" He answers her challenge with one of his own.

"Oh, I look forward to it, but I gotta eat first Castle. I'm really hungry right now." She smirks.

"Judging by the way you have finished off that slice, hungry doesn't even begin to describe it. Famished or maybe even starving would be a better word." He teases as he points at the empty container in front of her. "Good thing I ordered an extra large or I would be the one going hungry."

"You and your words." She shakes her head at him.

"Makes you want me, right?" He gives her his trademark eyebrow wiggle.

"More than you can imagine." She grins up at him as she steals the last slice of pizza from his plate. "Keep teasing me about the amount of food I am consuming and you will be hungry for more than food."

"You would actually withhold sex?" He gasps. "But it's our honeymoon, it's what were supposed to be doing... a lot."

"Try me." She teases him as she stretches out on the couch revealing a tempting glimpse of her naked waist.

"Okay, this could be fun to see who can hold out longer. This is going to be way harder on you than it will be on me." He says with a cocky grin.

"We'll see who it's harder on." She blesses him with a saucy grin as she struts off to the kitchen to dispose of the empty pizza box. "How you doing over there caveman?"

"U mm. Fine." He gulps. _Why did I have to marry the sexiest woman on the planet? She is so going to torture me until I give in. She knows I have never been able to say no to her, especially when she goes into full out seduction mode. I am so doomed. But what a way to go!_

"Hey Castle, can you help me? I can't reach the popcorn." She huffs as she stretches on tip-toe to grab it. "Why do you insist putting it on the top shelf? I think you do it on purpose to protect your stash." She calls from the kitchen breaking his silent torment.

"I know what your trying to do and I am not falling for it Kate." He shouts back to her as he flips on the television.

"Seriously, you aren't gonna help me? We can't watch movies without popcorn! You are going to break your own rule because you are scared to come into the kitchen?" She pushes.

"Fine, I'll make the popcorn but you have to come back in here first. You're trying to use your witchy powers to get me to give in." He grins at her thinking he has won this round.

"As long as I get my popcorn, you can believe whatever nonsense you want." She says grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and plopping back on the couch._ Damn, he came to play. Might have to take things up a notch. I can't let him win. I wasn't kidding when I told him there were some days when I can't get enough of him._

"Do you want the kind with movie theater butter or cheddar cheese?" He bellows from the kitchen.

"Just butter is fine, not in the mood for cheesy. I've got you for that!" She giggles at her own joke.

"Go ahead and start the movie. This will just take me three minutes." He calls.

"Maybe it would be quicker if I helped." She teases.

"And you say I'm incorrigible." He gives her a look of mock disapproval.

"You shouldn't throw out an innuendo like that and expect me not to jump on it." She mocks his words to a similar conversation from their time in Italy.

"Nope not gonna go there. Sometimes you make it too easy." He laughs as he pours the popcorn into a bowl so they can share.

"Did you just say I was easy?" She glares at him as he joins her on the couch just as the opening scene from Lethal Weapon begins.

"God knows, you've never been easy Kate. I think our track record proves that." He says with smiling eyes while his hand draws random patterns on her upper thigh.

"If I would have made it easy for you Castle, we would have been over before we really got started. I had to make you work for it." She says in a serious tone, fingers toying with the buttons on his shirt.

"Hey, I'm not criticizing you. You're right and so worth the wait." He punctuates his statement with a kiss to her pouting lower lip.

"So were you...all of this." She mumbles tugging him in for a kiss that stirs all kinds of heat between them.

"Kate...mmm" He hums into the kiss. "You wanna..."

"God yes! We can watch the movie later." She whispers as she moves to nibble on his neck.

"Much...much later." He adds.

"You still wanna prove that caveman thing and throw me over your shoulder Castle?" She queries.

"No but I am gonna carry you across the threshold of our bedroom. And you are gonna let me sweep you off your feet just this once." He tells her as he offers his hand to help her off the couch.

"Your words have swept me off my feet for years, I guess I'll let you do it physically just this once." She says shutting off the T.V.

"I can be very physical Mrs. Castle, all you have to do is ask." He grins into her hair as he pulls her up into his arms bridal style.

"Well then I have one word for you Mr. Castle." She mutters into his neck.

"Yeah?" He puzzles.

"Please?" She sighs as he places her on their bed, finally home.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mmm." She mumbles as she feels a brief flutter of lips on her bare shoulder.

"Morning." He whispers into her ear before kissing her temple.

"What time's it?" She grumbles.

"Nearly ten. You want some breakfast or you wanna stay here a bit longer?" He asks kissing heragain.

"I'm good right here. Not ready to get up yet." Kate mumbles as she rolls over to face her husband.

"I'm gonna go make a few calls, see what I can do about being seen in public with my gorgeous wife." Castle tells her, kissing her lips and starts to climb out of the bed.

"Stay..." She says meeting his eyes.

"Okay. Phone calls can wait a little longer." He admits as he snuggles back up to Kate.

With her head on his chest and her legs tangled with his she finally speaks. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, probably ten or fifteen minutes before you." He answers kissing her nose.

"Were you watching me sleep? You know it's still creepy, right?" Kate grins as she places a kiss over his heart.

"No, I was actually just lying here, with my eyes closed, trying to come up with somewhere to take you so you can show off your ruggedly handsome husband to his adoring fans." He laughs knowing she is rolling her eyes at him. "And those pesky reporters."

"As long as they adore you from afar I'm okay with it. It's those creepy fans that don't know about personal space that bother me." She declares a hint of seriousness in her tone.

"Oh, so should I consider you my number one 'creepy' fan because you, Mrs. Castle, have went so far into my personal space that there is no going back now." He beams before brushing his lips to her forehead.

"I'm allowed and you know you thoroughly enjoy when I invade your personal space Writer-Boy." She mumbles into his chest as her hand wonders to the lower regions of his body. "At least you didn't object to it last night anyway."

"Kate..." He whines. "Now you aren't playing fair and your hand is definitely in my personal space." He gasps as her fingers trail up his inner thigh.

"You afraid I'll start something you aren't prepared to finish stud?" She chuckles as she begins a trail of open mouth kisses down his chest. "You wanna join me in the shower? Or do you still have phone calls you need to make right now?" She says suddenly removing her fingers from his thigh and sitting up in the bed.

"I...uh...What phone calls?" He asks. "I...totally need a shower."

"You coming Castle or are you gonna stand there with your mouth hanging open?" She calls over her shoulder as she disappears into the bathroom.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He yells back over the sound of the shower. _I sure love Naked Kate... this honeymoon just keeps getting better!_ With a shake of his head and a grin on his face Castle joins his wife in the shower for a very satisfying round of one of his new favorite past times...shower sex.

Feeling sated and surprisingly very energetic, Castle turns his attention to planning his night out with his wife while she lingers in their bathroom where she decided to lounge in the tub and read a book. _Should I pick a fancy restaurant, a Broadway show or something that would be a little more Beckett and a little less Castle? I wouldn't mind seeing her in one of those sexy dresses she has stashed away in the closet but I know she is going to have second thoughts about this 'public appearance' she says she thinks we should make. Maybe if I make the photo op appear accidental, then we can have an enjoyable time out alone but still give the press what they want. Should I tell Paula what we are up to or just wing it? It will look less contrived if Paula is just as unaware as the media, right? _He is brought out of his internal debate when he notices an envelope sitting on his desk, apparently an invitation to an event of some sort that arrived while they were in Italy. Opening the letter he realizes that it must be fate. This little envelope holds the solution to where they will make their first public appearance as husband and wife. _Do I tell her now or make it a surprise? I wonder if Joe is going to be there since the tickets are from his foundation. How could I even keep this a secret from her anyway, it's not like she won't figure it out when we pull up out front. Oh, the hell with it, I'll just go tell her and see what she thinks. I think she is gonna love this, it is definitely something that she would be comfortable doing._

_I wonder what Castle is planning for us tonight. Knowing him it will some fancy restaurant where I will have to put on one of those dresses from the back of the closet. I know this whole public appearance thing was my idea but I want it to be on my terms and something low key. I am still not comfortable with this part of his life and don't know if I ever will be. But I will do this for him, especially after all of the stuff I have put him through with my job._

"Kate." He calls from the doorway to the bathroom not sure whether he should disturb her bath or wait until she's done.

"You can come in you know, I'm pretty sure you've seen everything already, and way more than once." She says as she sets her book down on the edge of the tub and waits for him to enter.

"Oh and what a view!" He leers. "I just didn't want to interrupt your bath. You seem pretty engrossed in your book. Please tell me it's not one of Patterson's." He pouts.

"It's not one of his. It's actually not even a mystery novel, Castle." She grins.

"What is it then? Are you reading smut, Kate?" He teases.

"Maybe." She looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you reading '50 Shades of Grey'?" He asks with a hopeful smirk.

"Why, are you saying we need to spice things up Rick?" She huffs. "Our sex life not doing it for you babe?"

"Uh, no. It's more than enough. I mean, God Kate. We are so good at that stuff. I don't want it to ever change." He says almost embarrassed at how much he enjoys her and their sex life.

"Good, cause I for one enjoy that part of our life immensely." She sighs remembering their most recent encounter in the this very room earlier this morning. "No complaints on my end."

"So you gonna tell me what you are reading or is it a secret?" He tries again, curious what has kept her so engrossed.

"It's just a collection of short stories and poems by various authors." She shrugs. "What did you want to talk about? I'm sure you didn't just come in here to see what I was reading."

"Well, I figured out where we are going to go on for our 'coming out party'." He says as he grabs a towel for her, noticing that she has pulled the stopper on the tub and is ready to climb out.

"So what brilliant plan has that warped mind of yours come up with? I'm guessing it's gonna require me to revisit some items at the back of our closet, isn't it?" She mumbles, shaking her head.

"Actually, no. Unless you have more than skimpy dresses hidden at the back of the closet. For what I have in mind, you will be able to dress in jeans and a t-shirt." He tells her as he wraps the towel around her and pulls her into a hug.

"Where are we going that I can wear jeans and what else could I pull from the back of the closet besides one of those dresses that you shamelessly beg me to wear." She prods, curious as to what he has planned.

"I was wondering if you might have a Yankees jersey hidden in there somewhere." He mutters under his breath. "I have some tickets for tonight's game against the Red Sox."

"Yankees tickets? Where did they come from and how did you just happen to score tickets to tonight's game on such short notice?" Her voice bubbles with excitement. "Wait, let me guess, you know a guy?"

"Yeah, I do know a guy and as a matter of fact, I even introduced you to him once. It's been a few years ago now though. You probably don't even remember." Castle says with a smug grin, waiting for her to put the pieces together.

"Who could you have introduced me to that could pull off something like this on short notice?" She queries, her mind struggling to figure out this little puzzle.

"Want me to just tell you or are you determined to figure it out on your own?" He chuckles at her furrowed brow.

"No, give me another hint." She pleads. "I can get this."

"Okay, when you met him, you were so tongue-tied that you struggled saying your own name and then you called your dad and told him all about it." He laughs remembering how awestruck she was upon meeting 'his guy'.

"Oh my God!" She gasps. "You called Joe 'Freaking' Torre to get baseball tickets for me?" She squeals before grabbing his face and kissing him.

"Uh, not exactly, but Joe is responsible for giving us the tickets, indirectly at least." He tells her. "He, well his foundation, sent them over while we were in Italy."

"Why would he send you tickets, Castle? You aren't even a big baseball fan." She wonders aloud.

"Do you remember last fall when we went to that benefit for 'Safe at Home'?" He asks. "Well, that is a foundation that Joe Torre started. During the silent auction, I kinda made a very large donation and apparently this was Joe's way of saying thanks. He knows that you are a huge fan and he even sent a note with the tickets. He said 'congratulations on marrying that beautiful detective and I hope both of you enjoy the game'." He smiles as he watches the look of joy that passes across Kate's face.

"Wow Castle, this is awesome." She blurts letting her inner child shine through. "So we're going right? I mean, do you want to go to the game Castle?"

"How could I turn down the tickets when my still naked wife is smiling like that?" He beams. "For the record, I wouldn't turn them down if you were fully clothed either. Especially after seeing the way your face lit up at the idea."

"Thanks Castle. I know this isn't your idea of a night out but I'm so excited." Kate tells him as she starts pulling clothes from the dresser drawers.

"So do you have a Yankees jersey hidden around here somewhere?" He questions as an idea pops in his head.

"No, I haven't had any Yankees gear in years. Haven't been to a game in forever. My dad will never believe who gave us the tickets." She shares as she pulls on her favorite pair of skinny jeans.

"So, I guess you are on board with going to the game then?" He laughs at her enthusiasm. "I'll let you finish getting dressed. I'm gonna go make us some lunch." _I wonder if I can have a custom made jersey made and delivered to the loft before we have to leave here to head over to the stadium? What number should I have put on the back? Should I get Beckett or Castle on it? _

"What are you making, cause I am looking forward to eating all that ballpark food during the game. Nothing better than a hotdog and peanuts during the game!" She giggles as she tosses the towel into the hamper.

"I was thinking grilled cheese." He calls from the kitchen as he peruses the contents of the refrigerator.

"Sounds perfect." She mutters as she joins him at the kitchen counter.

"Castle, what are you doing in your office? Don't we have to leave in like fifteen minutes?" She yells from the bedroom where she is searching for her shoes.

_Where is that jersey? They said it would be no problem to have it done and couriered over before we needed to leave. This is cutting it awfully close even by my standards. _"Just making sure I have the tickets and my wallet. Did you finally pick which shoes you were gonna wear?" He jokes from the hallway.

Just as he enters the lounge there is a knock at the door which he assumes is the courier with Kate's surprise. After answering the door and accepting his package he goes in search of his wife so he can present her with his gift.

"Castle? Was there someone at the door?" She questions as she nearly runs him over as she exits their bedroom shoes in hand.

"Yeah, it was just a delivery guy with a package for a Mrs. Kate Castle." He gloats.

"I didn't order anything." She stutters. "Castle, what did you do? Better yet, when did you do it?" She says poking him in the chest.

"Well, you said you didn't have any Yankees stuff to wear so I thought I would get you some since you're a fan and all. Wanted you to be dressed appropriately." He answers, handing over the package. "Here, this is for you. Go ahead and open it."

She reaches for the box and begins opening it where she is confronted with not one but two authentic jerseys. "Why are there two jerseys in this box? Did you get one for yourself too?"

"Nah, I couldn't decide what to get on the back so I just got them both so you could choose." He shrugs, hoping she will like them. "The only difference is the back."

"What couldn't you decide on?" She asks confused.

"I was kind of undecided on what name and number should be on the back. So I bought one with Beckett on the back and one with Castle. I struggled with the numbers too." He tells her, drawing her attention back to the jerseys.

"I love them both, but what was so hard about the name and number on the back?" She wonders.

"I didn't know which last name to put on there and you've really never told me who your favorite player is." He says even more unsure of his choices.

"Well, I don't really have a favorite player or number. Why did you end up going with number 1 on both jerseys then? I got the 1 for 'one and done' on the Beckett jersey and the 1 on the Castle jersey is because 'be with Kate' is number one on my bucket list." He admits timidly.

"That's sweet Castle. Now I really don't know which one to wear." She tells him as she stares at the jerseys in her hands.

"Bring them both, you can decide in the car on the way. Don't want to be late for the first pitch." He says guiding her to the door with a hand on her lower back.

"These seats are incredible, I can't believe they just gave you these tickets. I mean these seats aren't cheap and we are right behind the Yankees dugout. Dad and I always sat out in the cheap seats in left field when I was a kid." She says soaking in the sights and sounds of the game as she polishes of her hotdog and soft drink.

"These seats are pretty cool, I've never been this close to the field either, but then again, I don't recall attending too many games anyway. If I did it was always because somebody made me, not because I wanted to." He tells her as he flags down the beer guy for the peanuts she mentioned when they were still at home.

"Castle, how is this awesome night at the ballpark going to translate into our first public appearance as a married couple? It's not like the paparazzi can really snap too many pictures in here. Plus there are like 40,000 people in this stadium, how could they even find us? It would be like playing Where's Waldo." She questions, not understanding how this enjoyable night out with her husband is going to qualify as the bone she wanted to throw to the press.

"Don't worry Kate. I got this. Everything will be just fine." _Once the sixth inning is over. _He reassures her.

"Well at least the Yankees are winning the game and I am enjoying a night out with my husband." She adds contentedly, settling back into her seat to take in the home half of the fifth inning which goes far too quickly as the Yankees go down in order.

As Boston is retired quickly in the top of the sixth inning, Castle shifts a bit uncomfortably in his seat as the moment of truth draws near. _I hope this little stunt doesn't backfire and ruin Kate's night. _By the time Kate finally figures out what is going on, Castle is already pulling her in for a kiss. When the crowd around them cheers, Kate catches a glimpse of herself and Castle kissing on the giant television screen in the outfield.They have been caught on the 'kiss cam' for all the world, well forty thousand people to see. And she doesn't even mind as she leans back in to give her husband another kiss.

"Let me guess, you just happen to know a guy that could orchestrate this little PDA of yours?" She asks.

"Well, I had to make sure that we were caught on camera. So I kinda made it known where we would be sitting and why I was trying to make sure we were seen." He informs her. "I'm pretty impressed that I actually held back and didn't embarrass either one of us."

"Do you think this little set up will be enough to keep the press in line or will this little tease just make it worse?" She asks, hoping that he tells her what she so desperately wants to hear, that yes it will be enough.

"I sure hope so, because I am not ready to share my wife with everyone just yet and I would really like to take her home right now and show her just how much she means to me." He confides in her, squeezing her hand in solidarity.

"Only a couple more innings left and then I will take you up on that offer." She seals her promise with a kiss to his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.

Following the seventh inning their attention is again drawn to giant screens that decorate the upper deck of the stadium when they notice some of the fans in their proximity cheering and pointing to their picture on the screen and the PA announcer's voice saying, "Our congratulations go out to author Rick Castle and NYPD detective Kate Beckett, who are in attendance tonight on their recent marriage."

"Well if the kiss cam didn't give the press what they wanted, I'm sure that little announcement should call off the dogs for awhile, but I can always call and get us reservations for a fancy dinner tomorrow just to make sure they leave us alone by Wednesday when we go back to work." He offers as they continue to watch the game and wonder just how many people will be waiting outside with cameras trying to catch them in some kind of compromising position.

"Let's see how tonight plays out before you go making any reservations." She says. "I was kind of hoping for another movie night at home...and actually watching at least one whole movie before your caveman instincts take over and you drag me off to bed again."

"I didn't hear you complaining last time." He gives her a shoulder bump. "Maybe next time, I'll just take advantage of you right there on the couch since we will still have the whole house to ourselves."

"Promises, promises." She taunts.

"I might not be able to wait until tomorrow to take advantage of you Mrs. Castle." He whispers.

"What do you say to us getting out of here? The Red Sox are down to their last out and we are up three." She asks more than ready to end their night out.

"I'm ready whenever you are. Lead the way." He tells her as he rises from his seat on the aisle. "We are gonna have to walk a little bit before we can get in the car. I told the car service to pick us up two blocks over to make it easier for them, plus it with give the vultures plenty of time to circle and get their pound of flesh before we disappear from sight for the next couple days."

"I guess it's a good thing I don't have my gun on me, I might be tempted to shoot them if they try to get a little too up close and personal." Kate laughs as they weave their fingers together and make their way out of the stadium and onto the street.

They haven't even emerged from the shadows of the stadium before the first flash goes off. "Mr. Castle, can you give us a second? Just a couple shots before you go?" Yells the gangly looking guy from their left.

"Sure, we've got a couple minutes before our ride gets here." Castle responds, tucking Kate up into his side with a big smile on his face. A real one too, not the usual phony one he usually brings out at times like this. "Make sure my publicist gets a copy of those guys. I need some new photos for the website."

"Where did you go on the honeymoon? When did you get back in town? When will the detective be going back to work?" They are met with a barrage of questions as they allow their picture to be taken.

"No comment, no comment and Wednesday." Kate answers their questions but stops when she sees that Rick has something to say.

"And on the subject of my wife returning to work, we as well as the NYPD would appreciate it if you kept your distance at crime scenes and let her and her colleagues do their jobs so they can bring justice to the fallen and closure to the families of the victims."

"One more question Mr. Castle." Calls out a recognizable reporter from the gossip columns. "Will you be returning to the 12th precinct to consult now that you have married your muse?"

"Of course, there is nowhere else I would rather be than with my muse, my partner, my wife...the love of my life." He replies, turning to look into Kate's eyes and leaning in to give her a chaste kiss. "Make sure I get a copy of that one too Linda. I'm sure the article will be great as will the photo your boy just snapped over there. Looking forward to page six." Rick and Kate beat a hasty retreat to meet their ride and escape the prying eyes and camera lenses hoping that their little impromptu press conference outside of Yankee Stadium will keep the press at bay.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He asks as they climb into the back of the waiting sedan.

"No, they were actually kind of nice and respectful even. I didn't even think about running or shooting anyone." She laughs as she settles into the backseat of the car for their return trip to the loft and some much appreciated alone time.


	14. Chapter 14

"So Mrs. Castle, did you enjoy your first night out in public with you husband?" Rick asks as they make their way into the loft.

"I couldn't have asked for a better night to share you with your public." Kate tells him. "Going to the Yankees game was a great way to get my feet wet with the whole press thing. You know that I really hate our private life not being private."

"I know you aren't a fan Kate, but it is something that we will have to deal with. Hopefully by giving the press these little snippets of our life, we can keep the really important stuff just for us." He says as he kisses her forehead before moving into the kitchen. "You want some wine or something? Our stash from Italy arrived this morning while you were soaking in the tub."

"Really? I didn't think it would be here that quick." She admits.

"I kind of paid extra to have it shipped home the quickest way possible." He shrugs. "I wanted it here by the time we got home so we could share a little more of our honeymoon before we went back to work."

"In that case, I would definitely enjoy a glass of our wine." She grins as she joins him in the kitchen.

"I was a little surprised that you didn't smack me for the kiss cam stunt at the game knowing how you feel about public displays of affection and all." He grins sheepishly.

"Who says I'm letting you off the hook for that anyway. Maybe I just prefer to punish you in private." She answers with a raised eyebrow.

"And just what kind of punishment did you have in mind Kate? You gonna go all Detective Beckett on me and arrest me? Break out the cuffs?" He teases.

"Nah, you would enjoy that too much. You'll find out when you least expect it Castle. The not knowing when it is coming is part of the torture for you." She grins as she reaches for the wine glasses.

"I just couldn't help myself. You know how I am, I get a little carried away sometimes." He says as he pours two healthy portions of wine for them to enjoy.

"Sometimes?" She shakes her head... "Nothing should surprise me anymore. You have always been like a nine year old on a sugar rush."

"But I still can surprise you though, right? I mean the honeymoon and all did have it's moments right?" He asks a little unsure about whether she enjoyed the surprises or not.

"Yeah. You did good Castle. Our honeymoon has been amazing." She smiles as she sips from her wine glass.

"You wanna snuggle on the couch and talk or would you prefer to watch the movie we didn't get to last night?" He asks, reaching out to grab her free hand and pull her along behind him.

"Not really in the mood for a movie, but I wouldn't say no to curling up on the couch with you while we finish our wine." She says squeezing his hand.

"Sounds good. I'm glad you suggested coming home early. I think this has been my favorite part of our honeymoon. I'm really enjoying these quiet nights at home with you while we can get them, especially with Mother and Alexis being gone. Having this place to ourselves is perfect. Thank you." He says as he leans in to kiss her cheek.

"Mine too. I loved Italy Castle, but I don't need all of that. I just need you here with me to make it perfect." She admits somewhat shyly. "Castle, do you think our little outing will be all over page 6 in the morning?"

"There will definitely be something in the press about our night out in the paper. Just hope it's tastefully done and not some hack job. Linda is pretty good at what she does, so I'm not too worried." He reassures her with another kiss to her temple.

"She did seem like she was listening when you asked for some space when we go back to work in a few days. I hope they respect your request for that. I don't want them to interfere with our job Rick. The victims and their families deserve our undivided attention." She sighs as she lays her head on the back of the couch.

"I'll put Paula on the case. I'm sure we will be hearing from her as soon as the morning paper hits the shelves. I didn't really give her a heads up about what we were gonna do or that we were back in town." He laughs. "I guarantee that by the time we crawl out of bed in the morning at least one of us will have several texts or voice mails in regards to us being at the game."

"I'm willing to bet that I have a scathing voice mail from Lanie demanding to know why we are back early and why wasn't she informed." She laughs at the thought of the tiny ME giving her an earful.

"Remind me to turn off the ringers on all of our phones before we go to bed. Nobody is going to interrupt my honeymoon with my gorgeous wife to discuss baseball games or newspaper articles they might run across in the morning." Rick says in all seriousness.

"I don't think Lanie is going to be discussing baseball with me Castle. But if it is all the same to you, I'm going to turn that ringer off now on my phone because I have plans for you that I certainly don't want interrupted by a ill timed phone call." She offers with a suggestive wink as she levers herself off the couch.

"Wh...What kind of plans Kate?" He says as he fumbles with his phone and hastily turns the ringer off.

"Why don't you get rid of those wine glasses and join me in our room Mr. Castle." She calls over her shoulder as she disappears into their bedroom.

Deciding that what is going on his their bedroom is far more important, Castle quickly grabs the glasses from the coffee table and deposits them in the sink to deal with in the morning. "Can I just say..." He stumbles to a stop as he takes in the site of Kate standing in front of him in only the baseball jersey she wore to the game.

"Cat got your tongue Rick?" She asks as she slowly turns around and works on the buttons of her jersey, eyes never leaving her husband's.

"A Yankees jersey has never looked so good. Maybe I should take a greater interest in baseball if it means I get to see this more often." He adds a little bit breathless at the site before him.

"You like my shirt do ya?" She questions as she slowly gets to the last few buttons.

"I do... looks good on you." He sighs. "Especially from the back."

"Were you looking at the jersey or something else Castle?" She giggles, knowing he has never made it a secret that he enjoys staring at her ass.

"Well I was referring to the name on the back." He breaths into her neck as he latches onto her rapidly beating pulse point.

_When did he get that close? He was just across the room in the doorway. _"Why? It's my name isn't it?" She asks suddenly finding it a little harder to breathe as he helps her with the final button and slides the shirt off her shoulders to puddle on the floor.

"It's just that I thought for sure you would choose the other one for tonight." He whispers into her ear.

"You know with the possibility of press and all."

"I told you, my last name is Castle now. That means when we are at home, out with our friends, and most certainly while we are on our honeymoon. There really wasn't a choice to make Rick. I'm only Beckett at work." She leans in to kiss him roughly on his lips before adding. "And correct me if I'm wrong here, but aren't we still on our honeymoon?"

"K, shutting up now. You have said in the past I talk too much anyway." He grins as he feels her hands working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Shh, there is something else you should be doing with that mouth right now." She sighs into his mouth as she shows him exactly what she means.

"Hey." Kate mumbles into Castle's chest as he begins to stir beneath her. "You awake?"

"Will you stay in bed with me longer if I say no?" He pouts eyes still closed. "I don't wanna get up yet. We are running out of days to do this you know."

"I just asked if you were awake, I didn't say anything about leaving our big comfy bed yet." She reminds him. "There are all kinds of things we can do in here besides sleep, right?"

"Don't tease me. This is where that punishment thing begins isn't it? You are going to tease me mercilessly and just when I think I'm gonna get something you will bounce out of bed saying you're hungry or you need a shower right?" He grumbles. "I knew that damn kiss cam was going to bite me in the ass."

"Actually, I haven't even thought about punishing you yet, I was just thinking about what we might do today and I had a question I wanted to ask you." She shares as she kisses his chest and tugs the sheet up over her naked skin.

"No teasing, just planning the day?" He asks hesitantly, waiting for her to twist his ear or some other equally mean Beckett torture technique.

"No teasing, I promise. I was just wondering if you would go somewhere with me today, that's all. Maybe grab lunch at Remy's afterward. Maybe even a walk through Central Park if the weather cooperates." She says.

"Thought you didn't want to share me yet?" He jokes until he sees she is being serious about going out.

"Kate, what's on you mind? Just tell me okay."

"I was kind of hoping we could go visit my mom today, if that's okay." Kate says almost in a whisper.

"You want me to come with you?" He asks seeing her nodding, he continues. "You've just never asked me to go with you before. Are you sure you don't want to go alone?"

"Yes, I thinks it's time that I introduced you to my mom Castle. It never felt like the right time before but I don't want to carry this alone anymore. I want you to share every aspect of my life now and it's important that I share her with you too." She shares as she rests her chin on his chest and makes eye contact. "I'm just sorry that I haven't take you to meet her sooner."

"It's okay Kate. I know this is hard for you and that's why I have never pushed, well at least not with this part of your life. I'm honored that you are taking me now." He tells her as he tangles their legs together. "When do you want to go?"

"Maybe in an hour or so, just want to lay here in your arms a little while longer." Kate whispers as her arms extends out across his chest and pulls him just that little bit closer.

"Okay, we'll go whenever you're ready." Rick says kissing the top of her head.

"Rick. I think we should talk about those other topics soon too. You know the ones that I basically told you to table until we got home." She says her head still resting on his chest.

"Oh yeah, about our fictional selves." He chuckles.

"Yeah them and the smaller versions of our real-life selves." Kate says as she rolls onto her side, propping her head on her hand so she can see her husband's reaction when they have this very serious discussion.

Mirroring her position, Castle looks up and starts the conversation with a question. "Where do you want to start? Real or make believe?"

"Fiction first, I have a feeling that it will be easier." She tells him before offering her opinion on where the relationship between Heat and Rook should go. "I'm okay with them getting married, but it has to happen naturally. I don't want you to throw them together because it seems like the next step. It's gotta be for the right reasons so it lasts. But I don't want Nikki to blurt out some heat of the moment proposal after a near death experience like I did. And absolutely no babies until after they are properly married."

"So I am going to get to write that happily ever after for our favorite fictional couple? Can I please use Blissful Heat as the title for the book when they get married? And just think, she won't have to be naked on the covers anymore." He smirks, knowing how badly she has hated some of the cover art for his books because of the ribbing she has taken at the station over it.

"You've probably already have an outline of his proposal don't you? Can I read it before it's published this time or do I have to wait for my advanced copy?" She queries.

"Are you sure you want to read it early? You have always complained about spoilers and stuff, why would you want to read it early this time?" He asks curious about her change of heart.

"Because this time it's more personal than the others have been. We're married now and I know that some of our real life will creep in there even if you try not to let it happen." She admits.

"Okay, you can read it before I give the final draft to Gina this time, but you will get the book without the dedication. You don't get to see the dedication until the release party. Deal?" He agrees with the one stipulation.

"Deal."

"So are you ready for part two of this discussion or do you want to wait until later for that?" He asks as he takes in the puzzled look on Kate's face. "Kate?"

"Do you think I would be a good mom Castle?" She asks him with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I think you will be a great mom Kate. I've seen how you are with kids. I remember that case with the missing little girl, Angela Candela, you were great with her Kate. You were so protective of her, especially when you figured out what her mother had done. That little girl should have been terrified with all that was going on but she just clung to you like it was the most natural thing in the world. And then there was that case when that boy was abducted to force his dad into helping those guys get access to that floor in the building he worked at. You were great with him as we brought that scared little boy back to the 12th to be reunited with his parents." He lists off the times they have had cases involving kids. "Not to mention all the times I have sought advice from you on how to deal with a particular situation with Alexis. You're a natural Kate and any kid would be lucky to have you as a mom."

"You know, one of the first things that made me fall for you was the whole father thing. I got to see on that first case how you were with Alexis and over time, I saw how much she and your relationship with her showed the real you, not the playboy author the public thought you were." She tells him, a little embarrassed to be admitting it after all this time.

"So does this mean we are gonna do this? Because I really would like to have kids with you Kate." He tells her honestly."

"I want kids with you too. Should we wait or start trying right away?" Kate asks wondering what his thoughts are on the subject of timing.

"I am having A LOT of fun practicing right now so if you want to start trying for a baby right away, I am totally all in!" He grins. "That sounded way worse than I intended. What I meant was I am up for it whenever you are."

"You just can't help yourself can you? The puns and innuendo just come so easily for you don't they?" She laughs at the expression on his face. "Seriously, though, I would like to wait a few months before we actively try. I just want a chance to be 'us' first before we throw a child into the mix, but I don't want to wait too long either."

"So we can continue to practice in the mean time?" He asks feigning innocence.

"God I hope so!" She laughs. "I don't think I would know what to do with myself if I had to go long stretches without sex with you. I waited four years, there is no way in hell I'm going back to that nonsense again. Not now that I know what I was missing out on all those years."

"I echo that sentiment completely. How about we get in a little mid morning practice session?" He says with a salacious grin.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good afternoon, beautiful." Rick says with a beaming grin as Kate begins to stir in their bed.

"Afternoon? What time's it?" Kate asks.

"Almost one, sleepy head. I guess that little practice session wore you out earlier." He flashes that smug grin at her.

"There was nothing little about it." She shakes her head at her smiling husband.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." He says with a wink.

"Your welcome. Who knew practice could be so much fun...and exhausting." She yawns as she takes note of the tray full of food that Rick is holding. "You brought me breakfast in bed?"

"Not exactly breakfast anymore Kate. More like lunch. I made grilled cheese sandwiches." He tells her as he sets the tray on the bed. "You want coffee or something else?"

"I would really like a Sprite if we have any." She says to his back, already heading to the kitchen in search of her requested beverage.

Castle returns to their room with a soft drink in each hand to find his wife intently reading the newspaper that was included on the tray. "So, how much have you read?"

"Almost done. It's actually a really nice article Castle. That Linda Harris woman did a good job. She didn't blow anything out of proportion or make a big splashy headline. It was kinda subtle for a page six story. Right?" Kate says somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, it's a nice article. I told you she was a pro. I'm grateful it was her on the street last night instead of some of those other gossip magazine types. You okay?" He asks hesitantly. "You want to save a copy of that to share with our future minion?"

"Now they're minion? Nice Castle! Yeah let's make a whole scrapbook of Mommy & Daddy's exploits together so we can scar them for life. Like we're going to need any help doing that." She scolds before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"What am I supposed to call them, offspring?" He pouts. "At least I didn't refer to them as demon spawn."

"How about kids or children?" She questions.

"Boring." He continues to sulk as he polishes off his sandwich.

"Any scathing emails, texts or voice mails so far?" Kate says changing the subject back to the article in the Ledger.

"I don't know about your phone but I had two texts and three messages from Paula alone, not to mention the calls from Mother and Alexis. You should see all the stuff on Twitter. Somebody actually snapped a screen shot of the kiss cam and posted it. It is a surprisingly good picture of us." He rambles. "Remind me to call Linda and get copies of the pictures they used in the paper. Especially the one when we kissed."

"What did Paula say? Have you called anybody back yet?" She asks.

"Yeah, I figured Paula wouldn't leave me alone until I called her. She said she would put a little pressure on the media to keep them a respectful distance away at the crime scenes and would contact the media relations person from the NYPD to coordinate efforts to keep us and our cases out of the press as much as possible." He fills her in on the phone calls he made while she slept. "Mother and Alexis said we were entirely too cute for our own good and they loved your jersey. They weren't really surprised that we came home early though since you had already talked to Mother about staying away for a few days."

"I guess I should check my phone and the irate phone calls from a certain medical examiner." Kate says as she finally crawls out of bed in search of her phone.

"I'm going to hop in the shower after I clean this up so we can go see your mom, if you still want to." He tells her as he stacks their dishes on the tray and heads toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, I still wanna go see my mom. Go on and jump in the shower, I'll take care of this stuff and join you if you're still in there when I'm done." She says brushing a kiss to his shoulder as he sets the tray on the counter.

"Tell Lanie and your dad I said hello." He tells her as he pulls her in for a lingering kiss before departing for a much needed shower.

"I didn't say anything about calling my dad." Kate calls to his disappearing form.

"You will. I know you Kate, you'll want to tell him all about the game and how we got the tickets." He shouts from their room.

_There he goes using those Jedi mind tricks on me. Now I have to call my dad. He can be so infuriating sometimes when he knows what I'm going to do or say before I do it. _ She shakes her head in amusement as she reviews her unread text messages. Surprisingly there is just one from Lanie.

**LP: GF imma smack u if u don't call me ASAP!**

**KB: Hey no time things to do. **

Before Kate can even dial her dad's number, she gets a reply from Lanie.

**LP: U mean people not things :)**

**KB: that 2 honeymoon duh! :)**

**LP: drinks old haunt Tuesday**

**KB: will ask my husband & let u no.**

**LP: K, c u soon**

"Katie?" Jim answers, not expecting the call from his daughter who is supposed to be on her honeymoon.

"Hey Dad. I just wanted to let you know that we made it home from Italy." Kate tells her dad.

"When did you get back? You aren't supposed fly in until later today." He says, voice wavering with concern.

"We got back Friday night, couple days early...I guess you haven't seen the paper yet huh?" She questions, shocked that her father hasn't brought up the article yet.

"No, I'm at the cabin, kinda cut off from everything out here." He chuckles. "Why, what's in the paper?"

"Oh, uh just a page six article and a few pictures of Rick and I coming out of the Yankees game last night." She laughs, thinking about how much fun they had and what her dad's response might be about their ticket provider.

"How did you guys get last minute tickets to the game? It has been sold out for weeks! It was against the Red Sox right? Did my son-in-law use his connections?" He asks waiting for her explanation.

"Not exactly. Joe Torre's foundation had sent the tickets over while we were gone as a thank you to Rick for a donation he had made earlier." She shares.

"Well I guess you found another good thing about your husband's wealth and generosity. I know how you hate the press being in your business Kate." He tells her. "Why was your picture in the paper anyway?"

"Rick kind of tipped off the media that we were gonna be there. So they were all there when we left the game." She tells him.

"Katie? Why would he do that? He knows how private you are?" Jim's voice flares with anger.

"Daddy, wait. I asked him to set up a public appearance for us, to throw the press a bone so they would leave us alone when we go back to work. He just used the tickets and his press connections to make an uncomfortable situation more bearable for me. He thought the game would be perfect, my love for the game would relax me enough to be myself but also give those vultures what they wanted. The article and pictures actually turned out very well, tastefully done even." She eases her dad's temper, letting him know it was her idea.

"Okay, cause I don't want to hurt your husband while you're still on your honeymoon Bug." He laughs.

"No need, everything is great. I'm taking him to see Mom today. I decided it was finally time to share her with him." She sighs.

"Long overdue Katie. You should have done that a year ago when you first got together. That man loves you so much." He criticizes her lack of sharing. "He looks at you like I looked at your mother."

"I know Daddy, but I'm ready now. We have finally talked about some of those things that have always got in the way or we failed to say. I know that I need to share everything with him, especially her." Her voice trembles with emotion at her confession. "I gotta go get a shower so we can go. Love you Dad. Call me, we can go to lunch when you get back."

"I'll be back next weekend, I love you too. Bye" Jim says.

"Bye". Kate smiles as she hangs up, feeling content after talking to her father.

"Kate?" Rick breaks her from thoughts of the future with her kids and 'Grandpa Jim' at that very same cabin he is staying at now. "Thought you were going to join me in the shower?"

"Oh, sorry. Got caught up talking to Dad." She says, turning to look at her husband who now stands before her in a towel slung low on his hips, hair still dripping from the shower. "Rain check?"

"You know, I'm still wet, I could be convinced to join you." He smirks. "Help you get to all of those hard to reach places."

"I bet you could." She adds, rolling her eyes.

"So is that a no?" He pouts, trailing behind her into their bedroom.

"I don't know, maybe I need a little persuading." She says over her shoulder as she turns the shower back on.

"You know, I will keep hounding you until you give in. I had four loooonnnnggg years of practice wearing you down you know." He laughs as she digs through her dresser drawer.

With black lace bra and panties in hand, she nods and says. "I know. One of my biggest regrets. Stupidity on my part, but no more."

"Kate, I didn't mean it like that." He mumbles.

"You coming Castle?" Kate asks.

"Huh?" Is all he gets out as he runs after her and wraps his arms around her under the spray of the scalding hot water.

"I'll take that as a yes." She says as she feels his arms wrap around her waist and his lips meet her shoulder.

As they exit the cab in front of the cemetery, Kate reaches out to grab Castle's hand, seeking comfort from the man that she loves as they make their way toward her mother's final resting place. She has been here hundreds of times in the last fourteen years, but this is the first time that she has come here with someone. She hasn't even come here with her dad since the day of the funeral all those years ago. This is a huge step for her and the man beside her can feel the anxiety building with each step they make toward Johanna Beckett's headstone. He knows that she wants to share everything with him, even her mom, but he starts thinking that maybe this isn't the day. That she still isn't ready for this.

"Kate, we don't have to do this today." Rick says as he halts in his tracks, their hands slipping apart as Kate continues on not realizing he has stopped. "I'll wait right here while you visit your mom."

"No. This is important Rick, I want you to meet her today. I should have done this a year ago when we first started out as a couple." She confesses as she turns to meet his eyes.

"Kate, if you're not ready, it's okay. We have the rest of our lives to make this meeting happen." He says, touching her cheek as she looks at him with confusion in her eyes. "I'll be right here, promise."

"I'm fine, come on." She sighs, frustrated that he can read her well enough to know that she isn't fine, she's never fine when she comes here. "It's not you being here that has me uneasy Rick. This happens every time I set foot in this place. I always hesitate and tense up every time I walk through that gate. I just think of all of the things that she will never get to share with me and everything I never got the chance to say to her. I come here a lot, but you already know that. Every time there was trouble between us, I would come here and talk to her. I came here after you looked into her case after I told you not to, I came here after my apartment blew up and again that summer when you left with Gina because I was too stubborn to admit my feelings for you. When we spent that whole summer not talking, I was here almost every week! All those months that you were with Gina and I was hiding with Josh, God, you have no idea how many times I sat here and cried because I couldn't...wouldn't admit my feelings for you." She explains why she is so tense. She has rarely come here when something good has happened in her life.

"I always took comfort in the fact that I could come here and talk about you, us and not get any sarcasm or, 'girl you just need to jump that man and stop with all of the eye sex...' or 'girlfriend, Imma smack you until you admit that you are as crazy about him as he is about you.'" She laughs at her imitation of Lanie's voice and the lectures she has gotten over the past five years.

"She actually said that to you? The part about jumping me, I mean?" He laughs, seeing his wife blush.

"Yeah on more than one occasion." She admits. "It's funny how everybody could see what was happening between us before we did. Well at least before I was ready to openly admit it."

"And now that you know what you were missing, you regret not just taking Lanie's advice sooner, huh?" He gives her a should bump as they again turn in the direction of their destination.

"I just want you to know that this place has always had such a negative connotation where we were concerned. I came here that night you left the precinct with Natalie Rhodes. I saw her kiss you in the elevator and I let my imagination run wild at what the two of you were doing, so I came here to cry on my mom's shoulder because I had no right to be jealous. You weren't mine." She mumbles not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, I was. We may not have been together yet. But I was definitely yours Kate. I was just waiting for you to make it official." He tells her, kissing her forehead as he pulls her into a hug as she continues baring her soul to him in a cemetery of all places.

"You have no idea how relieved I was when she came to me the next morning and said that you told her no and didn't sleep with her. Castle, she even asked me if you were gay because she had never had a man say no to her. She wanted me to give you permission to sleep with her...like that would have ever happened. I didn't have you, but I didn't want anybody else to either. I came here after that kiss when we saved Ryan and Espo. I was so confused, I was with Josh but that kiss. Damn it Castle, that made me question everything and we never talked about anything back then. I couldn't get it out of my head. Every time I was with Josh after that, I wished I was with you, that I had the courage to tell you what that kiss did to me. I can't even begin to recount all the times I came here between that kiss and that argument in my apartment when you asked me to step away from my mom's case. It seems like I was here everyday. Especially after that freezer and the bomb. That conversation we had in the isolation tent kept coming back to haunt me. Here I was telling you that I wanted someone to be there for me so I could dive in and that was exactly what you were doing. I was just too blind or stubborn to see it. You were my best friend, my partner, the love of my life...even then. That's not even the half of it. I almost cheated with you in L.A. Rick."

"What?" He blurts.

"I came back out of my room to... Well... But you had just went in your room and shut the door." She admits. "I have never cheated, but I would have if you would have still been on that couch when I came back. My emotions were raw from Royce being killed and you were there for me like always and his words kept ringing in my head."

"What words?" He asks, thoroughly confused.

"When Lanie checked his body there was a letter for me in his pocket. Long story short, he told me that what you and I had was real and that I shouldn't put my job before my heart. That I shouldn't spend my life wondering 'what if'. He could even see what we had from that brief glimpse he got during that one case."

"You were gonna cheat...with me?" He still couldn't grasp the idea.

"Yes, I was an emotional cheater already Castle, that night in L.A. would have made me a physical cheater as well. I was in love with you then, but I was just too scared to follow through until that night. I was tired of fighting it."

"Don't get me wrong, but I'm glad you didn't come to my room. It would have ruined us. We weren't there yet. We would have just ended up regretting how it happened and then not talking about it." He tells her knowing full well what he was saying was the truth for them at that time in their relationship.

"I know." She sighs. "The last two times I came here in anger were when I thought you got tired of waiting for me. You found out I that I had lied about hearing you the day I was shot during the Wall Street bombing case. I didn't know that when I came here though. I just thought you had given up on me...us. The other was the day I showed up at your place soaking wet. I came that morning to tell my mom about Maddox and the new lead and about the secret you had kept to protect me. The secret that almost ruined us because I couldn't stop and you wouldn't stay and watch me self destruct. I guess I came here hoping my mom would 'tell' me to follow my heart not some misguided attempt at justice. But instead, it took me almost falling off that building to see that you were the most important thing in my life, my always." She shares as she sweeps her thumb under her eye to clear away the tears.

"But you came to talk to her after we got together, right? I mean you came to tell her we were a couple and then later to tell her about getting married right?" He asks, now wondering when the last time she was that she had visited her mom.

"Yeah, I came here once we came back from the Hamptons after my 'proposal' and again before we went out to the Hamptons for our wedding." She confirms. "I haven't been here much in between though. Only on the anniversary of her death and her birthday. I just don't come here much at least not for good things. I want to change that Castle. I want to share her with you and share all the great moments in our life together with her too. That's why I need to do this today. We are happily married, we've talked about our future that will hopefully include a kid or two. I want to share the good stuff. I'm so tired of using her...this place as a crutch to get through the bad stuff!"

"I understand Kate. Let's go meet my mother-in-law." He smiles and takes her hand with a nudge to get her walking again. "She needs to know that her daughter married a ruggedly handsome, best selling author who worships the ground she walks on. She needs to know that you mean the world to me."

"Yeah, I did marry well didn't I? She deserves to meet the man who finally got inside my walls and truly makes me happier than I ever thought possible." She tugs on his hand to lead him the final few steps to meet Johanna.

"Hi Mom. I decided it was time that you met him. My husband, my one and done, Richard Castle." Kate declares as she brushes her free hand across the top of the granite headstone. "He's the reason that I finally realized that my life was about more than my job and finding the men responsible for your death. He's the reason I'm finally happy Mom."

"Hi Mrs. Beckett. I'm sorry that we'll never get a chance to meet in person but I want to promise you, that I will always be here for Kate. I love her with everything that I am and all that I have. She's it for me. I can't imagine my life without her now." He confides in the name etched in the stone in front of him.

"Mom, I really wish you could have been at the wedding. It was beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as your daughter though." Rick interrupts.

"Daddy gave me your pearls. He told me the story behind them. The ceremony was small and intimate. We had it on the beach at Rick's...uh...our house in the Hamptons. Rick made sure there was a seat in the front row for you. So even though you weren't there physically, everyone knew you were with us." Kate tells her mom.

"Only thing that would have made it better is if you would have been there to share this day with your daughter...with us. I feel so indebted to you for raising such an amazing woman. Your daughter is the most intelligent, most beautiful, extraordinary woman I have ever met. Just knowing her has made me a better person and I thank God everyday that she willingly lets me share her life with her, that she chose me." Rick beams at his wife even as he utters the words to Johanna.

"Rick, you did meet her once. I know you don't remember, but I wasn't the only Beckett that was a fan of your work. My mom met you at a book signing a long time ago. I still have the book that you signed. It's on the shelf back at the loft." Kate reveals as they sit huddled in each others arms at her mom's grave.

"Well it's nice to know that not only did she raise a smart, gorgeous daughter but she has excellent taste. And yes, I did hear you admit that you weren't the only fan in the Beckett family. Which book? Is it one of the 'Derek Storm' books?" He asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

"No, it was further back than that. You wanna keep guessing or just wait until we get home and I'll show you?" She teases.

"I'll wait... gives me something to look forward to." He smirks. "Well... another thing to look forward to."

"Castle. Don't go there. She will hear you." Kate nods toward her mother's headstone, clearly uneasy about what her husband is going to say in front of her mom.

"That's not what...Oh...sorry. I'll tell you later." He winks, finally catching on to the glare she is giving him. "Well, Mrs. Beckett, it has been a pleasure meeting you but I can hear my wife's stomach growling and she hasn't had any coffee yet today so, I'm going to take that as our cue to leave before things, and when I say things, I mean your daughter's temper, get out of control. A hungry, caffeine deprived Kate is not a pretty sight." Rick chuckles as he takes a punch to the arm from a smiling Kate.

"Yeah, Mom, we better go before I kill my husband right here for his failure to provide me with my caffeine fix for the day or some other indiscretion he might commit in the next few minutes." Kate jokes as she kisses her fingertips and touches her mom's grave marker. "We'll come back soon. Love you Mom."

As Rick pulls her to her feet, he leans into his wife and says, "Maybe the next time we come back we can tell her she is going to be a grandmother, Kate."

"Yeah, but lets give it a few months. I still want a little time alone with my husband first. I'm not really ready to share you yet, with anyone, including our own child." She tells him a little embarrassed by her possessiveness.

"So what did your dad and Lanie have to say?" He asks as they join hands and make their way back out of the cemetery.

"Dad didn't know anything about the paper, he's at the cabin so he never saw it, but he was ready to string you up for tipping off the media that we were at the game until I told him it was done at my request. He also said I should have taken you to meet my mom when we first got together and that you love me and that you look at me like he looked at my mom." She shares the highlights of her conversation with her dad.

"He actually said that? Wow, I don't even know how to respond to that other than that it is an honor to be compared to them...what they had together." Rick mumbles, deeply touched by Jim's comment.

"Lanie wants to meet us for drinks at the Old Haunt on Tuesday night. I told her I would check with my husband and let her know. I didn't know what our plans were yet." She tells him as she glances out at the street in search of a cab that can take them to Remy's for lunch.

"You actually told Lanie you had to check with me? Wow!" He questions, surprised that Kate would actually admit that she wanted to check with him and just not blindly accept the offer to meet their friends for drinks.

"What?" She replies wondering why he looks so puzzled. "It will be the last night of our honeymoon, I wasn't sure if you would want to go out since we would have to be at the 12th early the next morning."

She explains. "I thought you might want to stay home, just the two of us."

"I would much rather stay home with you and get to bed early." He says with a grin splitting his face, eyes twinkling.

"I was hoping that would be your answer. I love our friends Castle, but a girl only gets one honeymoon with the love of her life right?" She leans in for a kiss. "How about I tell them to meet us at the Old Haunt in about a couple hours. We could grab a bite to eat a Remy's to quiet my obnoxious stomach, stop by the loft to pick up their gifts from Italy and then grab a quick drink at the bar. We could still be home early enough to have a practice session or two." She says, squeezing his hand before fishing her phone out of the back pocket to send a group text to Lanie, Espo and Ryan.

**KB: Old Haunt n 2 hours**

"Sounds like a plan Mrs. Castle. As long as we are home in bed early, I'll go anywhere with you. I can't wait to see the guys' faces when they see those shirts." He laughs in anticipation of their evening.

**LP: I'm in, c u then**

**JE: C u in 2**

"I promise an early night. They know we are on our honeymoon and they still fear the 'Beckett glare' even if it doesn't work on you anymore. They aren't immune and Lanie doesn't dare step on my happiness." Kate says as her phone buzzes with the last of their friends' responses to the invite. Kevin had apparently been waiting for Jenny's input before answering.

**KR: Jenny & I will b there in 2**

"Looks like drinks are on in two hours. Feed me Castle." She says as they pull up in front of the diner.

"After you." Rick says as he hands the cabbie their fare and a generous tip. "So what are we having, Kate?"

"I want a big greasy hamburger with all the trimmings, french fries and a strawberry shake." She says as she slides into their usual booth with a nod from Judy, their favorite waitress.

"Hungry much?" He teases. "You work up an appetite at practice this morning Kate?"

"Gotta replenish my calories if you intend on helping me burn them all off later, plus I'm not drinking on an empty stomach. I don't want to go home and pass out. I have plans later with my husband." She smiles at him as Judy arrives to take their order. "We'll have the usual Judy, two burgers with everything, fries and shakes. One strawberry and one chocolate." Kate orders for them as she stares across the table at her husband.

"He is one lucky guy." He breaks into that grin that he saves just for her.

"Oh, he'll definitely be getting lucky later." Kate gives him that smile that he first saw in that bank all those months ago.

"You still aren't getting coffee? I don't think I have ever seen you go this long without caffeine. You feeling okay?" He probes.

"Yeah, I'm good. For some reason, I'm not feeling the need for coffee. Maybe because I am really well rested for the first time in forever and I don't need it to keep me going." She replies.

"Did you find something new to keep you going?" He questions, sounding very hopeful.

"Yeah, now I have something at home worth staying up for..." She answers as her thumb draws funny shapes on the back of their joined hands on the table between them.


	16. Chapter 16

"Can you grab the bag with their gifts in it while I grab something from in here?" Kate asks as she makes her way to the office to grab her mom's book from the shelf.

"Sure, what are you getting from the office?" He asks.

"I told you I would show you which book you signed for my mom when we got home. I thought since we have a few minutes before we need to leave that I would grab it. I know the curiosity was getting to you." She tells him.

"Wow, really? This was... 'In a Hail of Bullets' wow. You weren't kidding when you said it was further back than Derek Storm. This was..." He stumbles to a stop as his wife finishes the thought for him.

"Your first one." Kate finishes.

"She was really a fan from the beginning? Really? Cause this book wasn't near as good as the Storm or Heat books. I wasn't that good...I'm a much better writer now. Maybe your mom doesn't have that good of taste when it comes to books. I would even read a Patterson over those early books." He comments, shaking his head as he runs his fingers over the cover of the well-worn copy of his first book.

"Hey, don't insult my mom's taste or my husband's books." She scolds playfully. "You have gotten better with age and experience Castle but your books are an escape from the real world where justice is served and the bad guy gets what is coming to him in the end. My mom was a big believer in that. And you know after following me around for five years that isn't always the case and it's nice to know that someone will always get the justice they deserve even if it is a work of fiction."

"I understand, it's just hard to believe that I won't ever get to hear what drew her to my books and had her insist that you would like them too. They weren't all that good then Kate. There were so many books that were better out there at the time that would have met the call for justice." Rick continues on in disbelief that Johanna actually saw value in his books.

"Rick, she never would have stood in line to get a book signed if the book hadn't meant something to her in some way. She actually took time away from work to get it signed, so it was important to her at the time. Why don't you read what you wrote?" Kate encourages her husband to open the book.

"It's probably some canned statement. I always chose two or three for each signing." He mumbles.

"Nah, I don't think this was a prepared piece at all Castle." She replies, squeezing his shoulder.

He finally cracks the book open to the title page and reads what he had written to his mother-in-law all those years ago. "Johanna, No matter how bad it gets, keep on fighting. The truth will be revealed and justice will prevail. Richard Castle."

"See, I told you it wasn't one of your three prepared statements. You obviously asked her what she did for a living or read her like you did to me that very first day." Kate whispers in his ear before kissing his neck.

"I wish I remembered. I can't believe I didn't come off like the arrogant ass that I was back then." He continues staring at the words he wrote and shakes his head.

"She said she liked your books because of the characters but also because of the man who wrote them. She was apparently impressed by the fact that you cared enough to give her a little encouragement on a rough day." Kate shares. "That first signing wasn't the only one she went to. But this is the only one that you signed that survived the explosion in my apartment."

Closing the book, Castle pulls his wife into a hug and mumbles, "Thank you."

"For what, I just thought you might want to know that your words do have an impact on people and it's important that you continue to share your gift. I don't know what I would have done without your words. You know I love your words almost as much as I love you." She kisses him quickly before placing the book back on the shelf.

"We should probably go, with traffic, we are gonna be cutting it close on time." Rick mentions as he grabs the bag of gifts from the desk where he set them down to look at Johanna's book.

"Yeah, don't wanna give the boys and Lanie anymore ammunition than they already have to use against us. You know what they will say if we are late." Kate tells him as they make their way to the door.

"So maybe we should give them a reason to tease us. I have no problem looking them in the eye while they accuse me of being late because I was making out with my wife." He tells her with a wiggle of his eyebrow. "You did have quite the fetish for making out in all the elevators in Italy."

"Let's just go, the sooner we get there and humor them with a couple drinks and some idle conversation we can come back here and do a little more than make out." She promises with a wink and a smile. "And we do have to ride the elevator back up at the end of the night. Maybe inspiration or need might strike, especially with a little alcohol."

"I don't think either of us will need the alcohol in our systems to cause our restraint to crumble. I'm already wondering how I am going to keep myself in check in front of our friends." He admits.

"Patience, Castle. All things come to those who wait, right? And God knows you've waited." She gives him a chaste kiss as the elevator opens on the lobby of their building.

"Yo, it's about time you two showed up. Have trouble finding the place or something?" Espo questions as the newlyweds make their way to the table that their friends are gathered around.

"No, just traffic. We had to run home to get something." Kate answers her co-workers question.

"And what did you have to stop at home for Mrs. Castle?" Lanie laughs. "Nice lipstick Writer Boy."

"Writer Man!" Kate and Rick answer at the same time.

"So you aren't gonna deny why you went home?" Kevin asks not sure he wants to know the answer.

"We, uh, actually had to stop back at the loft to pick up the stuff we got for you guys in Italy." Rick tells them trying to divert attention away from more personal topics. He gives Kate the 'I told you so' look as he waves the bag in front of the group.

"You got me a present?" Ryan answers with a little of Castle's childlike glee shining in his eyes.

"Thanks Bro." Esposito adds from his perch next to Lanie.

"I wouldn't thank him yet if I were you. You haven't seen what's in the bag yet." Lanie giggles.

"I think it's sweet that they thought of any of you while they were on their honeymoon and you should be grateful no matter what they got you." Jenny chimes in from Kevin's left.

"Ladies first." Rick says as he hands Lanie's gift to Kate to pass on. "Hope you like it, if you don't, Kate picked it out!" He chuckles as he smiles at his wife who has shot him her trademark glare.

"Oh, Kate, honey. This is gorgeous." Lanie gushes as she stares at the bracelet that she is holding. "Where did you find this?"

"I found it in Venice." Kate answers giving her husband a smug smile at Lanie's response to her gift.

"Okay, you gave the chica her present, hand them over Castle." Javi grumbles trying to hide his excitement.

"Okay, but you have to open them at the same time." Castle says as he hands over the items and takes a casual step closer to Kate.

"What the Hell man?" Espo pouts.

"Seriously?" Kevin mumbles.

"Oh My God! That is so cute." Jenny laughs.

"I guess Mom and Dad got a little payback there didn't they boys?" Kate smirks at Javi and Kevin.

"I think you should wear them into the precinct on Wednesday when they come back to work! It would be priceless to see Gates' face if you showed up like that with Kate and Rick in tow." Lanie sputters as she doubles over in a fit of giggles.

"I'd pay to see that." Rick says as Lanie finally gets herself back under control.

"Oh, you're gonna pay all right Castle." Javi threatens.

"Javier Esposito, did you just threaten your father?" Kate says carrying on with the joke, she just couldn't help herself.

"But..." Javi stumbles to a stop as he catches Kevin's eye.

"Dude, were you gonna say, 'but Mom'?" Kevin asks.

Now the whole group is in hysterics with no end in sight. The other patrons at the Old Haunt have started to notice the raucous laughter coming from the back corner of the bar. "Guys, maybe we should take this down to my office where we won't be disturbing the paying customers." Rick says as he grabs Kate's hand to lead them all to the basement office for some privacy for them and some calmer seas for the people in the bar.

"We need drinks before we go down there Castle." Kate tells him before they descend the stairs. "I'll take the girls down, you and the boys grab the drinks and join us." She whispers to him with a brush of her lips to his ear.

The guys all place their orders and wait for the bartender to pass them their drinks while the girls chat in the office. "Spill girlfriend!" Lanie insists as soon as the girls step across the office threshold.

"Whatever do you mean Dr. Parrish?" Kate answers feigning innocence or ignorance.

Lanie isn't quite sure which one Kate was going for but she isn't letting her off the hook. "So how was the honeymoon?"

"It's not over yet." Kate emphasizes her point when she adds, "I don't come back to work for two more days. I still have Monday and Tuesday left and I plan on making the most of it."

"Oh I remember dreading the day Kevin and I had to return to the "real world" after all of the honeymoon bliss. We were so tired, we needed a vacation from our honeymoon." She shares with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Jenny you and Kevin look like you are in a constant state of bliss. I have never seen two people so in love." Kate says to the tiny blonde.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately sweetie? You and Castle have looked at each other the same way for years and it has only gotten more obvious over the last year since you have been a couple." Lanie informs her best friend.

"I have to agree Kate. The way you two look at each other and have those conversations without even saying a word is something amazing to behold." Jenny adds. "There is no doubt how you two feel about each other and it is a sight to see."

"My dad told me today that Rick looks at me like he looked at my mom." Kate blurts. _Where did that come from? I can't believe I just shared that with them. I guess this conversation and the emotion of the day just caused it to slip out. I wonder if Rick will be upset that I shared that with them._

"See honey, even your dad can see how perfect you two are for each other and for him to say something like that, he must see what we all see on a daily basis...even Captain Gates." Lanie says.

"What did Jim say?" Castle asks when the guys finally join them in the office.

"I told them about Dad saying that you look at me like he looked at my mom." Kate shares hoping he isn't upset that she told them. She shoots him an apologetic smile.

"I was speechless when she told me what he said, I mean, what a comparison to make." Rick says grinning. He gives Kate a wink and a nod letting her know he is okay with her telling their friends about they ultimate compliment he got from her dad.

"So tell us about Italy." Kevin says, curious about all the places they saw.

"Only about the places you went, I don't need to hear that other stuff." Javi says.

"Like we would share the intimate details of our honeymoon with you." Castle says. "Besides, that isn't the kind of things parents want their children to know about."

"Dude, come on! We get it. We'll drop the mom and dad references." Kevin whines.

"Yeah at least while they're in earshot, right?" Lanie questions.

"Italy was wonderful. We spent a couple days in Rome, saw the Coliseum and stuff." Kate tells their audience.

"The next stop was Florence." Rick adds.

"Yeah, my favorite stop. Rick rented a villa next to a winery for the few days that we were there. The views were amazing...breathtaking even." She beams as she remembers the view from their terrace.

"The final stop before coming home was Venice. We took a romantic gondola ride on the canals and did some shopping." Rick tells them about the final leg of the trip.

"So if Italy was so great, why did you guys come home early?" Lanie throws the question out there.

"You two weren't supposed to be back until today, yet you attended a Yankees game last night with all of New York as witnesses."

"How long have you two been home, anyway?" Jenny can't keep the curiosity at bay any longer.

"We came home Friday at Kate's suggestion." Rick answers Jenny's inquiry.

"Kate, why would you want to cut your honeymoon short. Italy sounds amazing. You enjoyed it right?" Lanie asks, puzzled by Kate's request to come home early.

"Maybe she came home because she missed us." Javi and Kevin respond in unison.

"Have you guys been practicing that while we were gone? You almost sound like us...so in sync." Castle teases the boys. "Anything you need to share boys?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to come home early so we could get acclimated to life as a couple here at home. Italy was great, but I really just wanted to come back here and spend some quality time with my husband before we have to go back to work and deal with early morning body drops, long hours at the precinct and the possibility of the press lurking at our crime scenes to get a glimpse of 'the writer and his wife the muse'." Kate tells them.

"Do you really think that the press would interfere with our crime scenes?" Kevin questions. " I mean, you guys have been doing this together for years, why would they intrude now?"

"Because they're married now Sweetie." Jenny answers her husband's question. "There will be all kinds of curiosity about how they will behave at crime scenes now, see if anything changes."

"Yeah, they will wanna see if Castle can keep his hands to himself and let his wife do her job." Javi teases.

"Hey, I have incredible self restraint!" Castle blusters. "You guys have no idea how hard it is to maintain proper personal space boundaries right now. I think this is the longest I've went with out kissing her since we said 'I do'." He beams at Kate as he finishes his rant.

"No idea." Kate mumbles under her breath, thinking no one heard her.

"What was that Kate? Did you just admit that you are struggling to keep your hands to yourself?" Lanie smirks at her best friend. "Having trouble keeping your hands off of Writer-Boy are you."

"Shuuuuut uuuup." Kate whines. " I am on my honeymoon! I'm supposed to have trouble keeping my hands to myself. Isn't that what honeymoons are all about?"

"She's right!" Jenny admits sheepishly. "I remember how I felt when Kev and I were on our honeymoon. I wanted him all to myself for as long as I could get him."

Everyone is shocked by the petite blonde's admission, when Kate surprises everyone with her next move. She leans over and places a searing kiss on Castle's lips that leave them both breathless and wishing they were at home where they could do more than just kiss.

"Kids in the room!" Kevin coughs uncomfortably.

"Yeah, we really don't need to see Mom and Dad going at it right and front of us." Javi chimes in.

"Enough! Let them have this. God knows it took them long enough to get to this point. I for one am glad to see them so in love and unafraid to show it publicly." Lanie scolds the boys. "Having said that, Girlfriend, you might want to keep that little moan you let go to yourself next time though.

"Are you sure that was Beckett?" Javi asks.

"You sure that wasn't Castle?" Kevin questions.

"Kate, what are the guys supposed to call you now, at work I mean? Are you Kate... Beckett...Castle?"

Jenny wonders curious as to how being married will affect her husband's boss.

"I'm gonna keep it Beckett at work. I think it will be less confusing for everyone that way. Draw less attention too." Kate says with a soft smile at her husband who is having a hard time breaking eye contact and the grip he has on her hand.

"You okay with that Bro?" Javi asks as he takes in Castle's face for the first time since Kate's announcement. "I thought you would be dying for everyone to call you Castle and Castle."

"Nah, I'm good with whatever Kate chooses, Lord knows she has taken enough grief at the station because of me and the books. Her going by Castle at work would just open up more teasing and snide comments. She's Castle when and where it matters." Rick tells the Hispanic detective. "You know how important privacy is to her and by being Beckett at work, it allows for us to keep our professional and personal lives separate."

"So what are your plans for the rest of your vacation? I mean you guys have come home early and made a very public and adorable appearance at a Yankees game, had your picture all over page six. What are you gonna do next?" Lanie asks, noticing the blush that is starting to creep up Kate's neck and cause her cheeks to flush with embarrassment.

"We, uh... thought we would keep a low profile and hang out at the loft. Just enjoy being together before the real world comes crashing down on us in a couple days." Rick answers.

"Uh huh, so what you're really saying is you are going to spend the next two days in bed wrapped up in each other?" Lanie answers in an all too knowing voice.

"Um yeah..." Kate's answers in a whisper. "That was kind of the plan."

"So that's why drinks went from Tuesday to now huh?" The light bulb flickers to life for Lanie. "Why today? Why not just wait until next weekend? We would have understood ya know."

"We were already out running a few errands, so it worked out." Rick answers.

"What kind of errands do honeymooners run anyway?" Javi asks hesitantly not sure he really wants to know.

"Very personal ones if you must know...that's all I'm saying on the matter." Kate says.

"They must have run out of coffee." Kevin offers. "You know Beckett and her coffee."

"Kate hasn't had any coffee today!" Castle blurts.

"Oh my God!" Lanie exclaims. "No coffee...errands."

"No Lanie, it's not what your thinking." Kate gives Lanie a glare, knowing full well where her mind had gone.

Lanie acknowledges Kate's answer with a pleading look and gets the unspoken word 'later' from Kate's lips. "Sorry girl kind of went off on a tangent there for a sec." Lanie says with a pleading look.

"No worries Lanie. Rick thought something was wrong with me too, but I'm good... we both are." Kate says with a smile.

"Guys, Ladies... if you don't mind, I would like to take wife home for a quiet dinner and a movie night if you will excuse us." Rick says without remorse.

"Yeah, Jenny and I are supposed to meet my sister and her husband for dinner at 8pm, so we should be going too." Ryan being only a year removed from his own honeymoon catches on to what Castle is really saying so he makes up an excuse to leave as well. "See you guys on Wednesday."

"Come on Javier, I think Kate and Rick need some alone time. I think they've reached the limits of their self restraint." Lanie chuckles as she shoves Espo toward the stairs. " See you at work in a couple days."

"Later." Javi calls over his shoulder as Lanie continues to push him toward the stairs.

"You ready to head home Kate?" Rick asks her as he takes in the relieved smile that has broken out on her face at his words.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to dinner and a movie." She laughs. "I thought we were gonna do something else when we got home?"

"I was trying to be discreet." He smirks.

"Since when? Didn't really work. Lanie and Kevin saw right through that dinner and a movie nonsense." She teases as she reaches for his hand to lead him out of the bar so they can catch a cab home to enjoy the alone time that Lanie mentioned. Maybe even another practice session or two.

The End...For Now.


End file.
